Unfair
by Miriam the Tedious
Summary: It's unfortunate how things came about between us. I was so naive and gullible. Blinded by love, in short words. It's a funny thing, love. What you see, what you think, what you become.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

My family and I always seemed to move around. In my first 13 years I had lived in about ten different homes and never had many friends due to it, so when my parents decided to move from my city in California to Gotham City I was simply enraged. I hated moving with a passion, all the work I had to do gave me a headache, well, as much of a headache a thirteen year old could get. We arrived to the notorious city at the end of summer; I remember arriving and actually liking the two story suburban home. After thirteen years of sharing a bedroom I was finally able to sleep in a room all to myself.

My older sister, Lydia, was living in Metropolis with her two friends and was studying and as for my older brother, Lucas, he was to be a senior in high school. I was going to be a freshman my first year so I was beyond nervous.

My freshman year, like many, flew into the past quickly. It was sophomore year when things really began to change. I was losing weights thanks to my soccer coach and by doing yoga. It was also the year I met Jack Napier. Jack and I happened to have two classes, Art &amp; Crafts and Advanced English. We began the school year like any other two people would, rarely talking and sharing awkward glances. By the middle of the year Jack and I became somewhat friends. We talked in class and even cracked jokes sometimes. Junior year my rebellious teenager phase came into action. My grades did somewhat drop a bit but after a three hour lecture from my parents I regained my good grades and became less rebellious with a lot of tough work. In the middle of my junior year Jack and I began to hang out during lunch and I ditched the library for him. We usually did our homework or studied. It was nice knowing someone was okay with silence.

**Chapter I:**

September was always my favorite month of the year. Summer would only stay for a while and would then would evolve into autumn and school would return to haunt all teens with exams and homework. I was beyond excited for this year because after three years in this prison I would become a senior. Not only that but I would see Jack again. Jack, the sound of his name made me squeal like a typical seventeen year-old lovesick girl. Gross.

I narrowed my eyes at my outfit, which was laid on the edge of my bed, as I stood in my matching lingerie in the middle of my room. I bit my lip in frustration, a bad habit of mine, was this too rebellious for the first day of school? _Oh, whatever._ I sighed and snatched the clothes from the bed and quickly struggling to put it on.

Smacking my lips loudly I checked myself out in my vanity mirror. I would be lying if I said I wasn't looking desirable today. My outfit consisted of a black t-shirt that was tucked into my simple jean shorts, an unbuttoned red plaid long sleeve, and casual high-top sneakers. My make-up was quite simple, a few brushes of mascara and dark red lipstick. My hair, naturally brown and wavy, was straight and had red tips from last year's rebellious phase and my bangs were moved to the right side of my face. What a way to make a statement, huh?

...

I slumped into my seat after having being wolf-whistled at by some jock wearing last year's water polo jacket. I rolled my eyes at him, not amused by his lame actions. Soccer had gone great, although the new varsity members weren't doing so well. I looked around the room, searching for a familiar face. I sighed and mentally groaned loudly, I knew no one in this class. Great. I placed my handbag in my lap and began to search for my composition journal and a pencil. Opening it I began to write my name and date. I closed it quickly, my pencil marking the page and laid my head on the table, tired.

"Sleepy, doll face?"

My heart froze mid-beat, my stomach emptied itself, as if this morning's smoothie had vanished inside, and blush rushed to the surface of my cheeks. _Jack_.

I raised my head and smiled at him naturally, he was smirking, as usual. I sighed and glared at him, containing my excitement inside. "Very." I responded, smiling at him. Today he was sporting an old black t-shirt that made his arms look quite sexy. along with the t-shirt he had casual jeans with a hole on the left knee.

The bell rung and passing period was over. There were about twenty students in the class, maybe less. Of course, only a few students would work hard enough and be able to be in English Honors.

"Good morning, my name is Mrs. Hawkins, and I'll be your English Honors teacher for this year." The old woman stated, glaring at the only two jocks seated in the back of the class that were snickering to themselves. "To begin, I would like for you to interact with the person next to you, as that person will be a source of help if you're absent and need your homework delivered to your home." She went on, walking around the classroom, staring at all of us behind her small framed glasses. "Well what are you waiting for?" She asked rhetorically and let us begin 'interacting'.

"So, how was your summer?" I asked Jack, turning ninety degrees in my seat. He gave me a lopsided smile and looked up, pretending to think.

"I'm sure it was nothing compared to yours." He replied, following my actions and turning in his desk as well.

"If you say so. Mind if I take a look at your schedule?" I asked, eyeing the white sheet of paper on his desk.

He glanced at it briefly before returning his gaze to my face. "It's all yours."

Of course he would make me get up and get it. It wasn't much for me to make a fuss about but he was purposely making me bitch about nothing which seemed to be his goal in life. I sighed and got up reluctantly, snatching the paper from his desk and sitting back down, his eyes never leaving my face. An immediate smile flew up my face when I noticed we had no sixth period and had one other class together. Oh, the joy of being a senior!

"You don't have a sixth." I pointed out, grinning like an idiot and glancing up at his beautiful face. " We also have Child Development." I mentioned, handing him his paper back.

"Well isn't that just lovely?" He said sarcastically, a lazy smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes at his sarcastic tone and wondered if he knew just how gorgeous he was when he was acting like a douchebag.

The period past by quickly, most of it being consumed by Mrs. Hawkins and her pathetic threats. Anyone would know that with the smallest push you would make her fall down like a domino. She was weak and her only defense were her words. At least she could defend herself somehow.

"Remember to bring your textbooks tomorrow!" Hawkins screeched, competing against the loud ringing bell. It was our ten minute break which meant that I had ten minutes to spend with Jack before we parted ways.

We sat at one of the many benches scattered through the outdoor high school. He had his nose in a book, as always, I might add. Jack always read, whenever we had free time he would read. I don't mind reading but I would prefer if we spent our time together talking about anything really.

The bell rung and I frowned at the thought of having to survive three classes without company. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as I got up and adjusted my handbag on my shoulder.

"See ya, doll." Jack muttered and walked away, leaving me alone in the sea of students.

The next classes were tolerable to say in few words. The students were, as usual, obnoxious and the teachers wore out their boring tone used to intimidate their pupils. I was glad when the bell rang and we were dismissed. Lunch only lasted for forty minutes and it was enough time for me to un-stress myself from the people surrounding me.

...

I normally would get lunch, which consisted of OJ, a salad, and fruit, then I'd go to the table where Jack would be waiting for me. I did my routine, and was surprised to see that Jack was not at our table. Our table which everyone knew about, was next to a sycamore tree, it provided shade for half the table. Jack and I usually sat across each other, I would sit in the shade and he would sit where the rays of the sun would consume him completely, giving his tanned skin a glow.

I placed my food on the table and sat down on the bench feeling lonely. I let out a sigh and began to eat my salad without much energy. After a few minutes a sudden '_plop' _brought me back to earth and detached myself from my inner thoughts.

"You're a bit late." I commented sarcastically as Jack took out a thick book from his backpack. He snorted and began to read.

"I didn't know there was a schedule." He retorted, his voice full of sarcasm. He didn't look at me, his eyes were too busy sweeping over the text of his book that was hiding half of his face.

"Ha."

I dismissed his reply and continued to eat what was left of my meal. I pushed it aside and began to drink my carton of OJ. I watched the people around us, how intensely talked to each other, their eyes wide and their smiles grand. Jealousy ran through my veins.

Yawning, I took my handbag from the table and retrieved my own book, "Stolen". It was pretty short and was new. I had read it around twenty times and every time I read it from start to finish I cried. It was a rather beautiful book, it was a letter from a kidnapped teen to her captor.

"_Again?_" Jack asked in an annoyed tone as he eyed my book with a nasty glare.

"_So?_ It's a rather good book. You know what they say, don't judge a book by it's cover." I replied, turning the page. He went silent and continued on with his book. " You should read it sometime." I suggested quietly, my eyes not leaving the book I held, too nervous to meet his eyes.

"_No._"

Sigh.

Sometimes I wished he would give my opinions a chance. If he would simply accept my suggestions. Maybe then he wouldn't be such a judging asshole. But, then again, that was what made him so different. He was stubborn, arrogant, and oh, so devilishly handsome.

Finally, it was the last class of my day, and Jack's as well. Ever since my freshman year I've wanted to take Child Development, although I wasn't very interested in being a house-wife it didn't hurt to know something about kids.

I entered the class and observed the interior layout, it was quite roomy. I walked to the back of the class and chose a seat next to the back door, laying my handbag on the desk. There were plenty of windows that allowed the rays of the sun to fill the lighting in the entire classroom.

I was so busy taking in the detail of the class I hadn't notice Jack taking a seat beside me. "You're here early." He commented, our eyes meeting.

"My class was near, plus I already had my textbook." I told him, my eyes glued to a rather cute boy that had entered the class. He was definitely new here. He had a familiar face, though. Maybe I had a class with him? His hair was jet black, he was pretty tall too, and had green eyes, _hot_.

"Do you know him?" I asked Jack, turning to see him.

"No." He answered, not even looking up from his book.

Asshole.

I returned my attention to the unknown guy only to be surprised. He was looking at me as well and flushed in embarrassment when our eyes met. How adorable. I laughed quietly, receiving a glare from Jack.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." I said innocently, biting my lip to prevent a laugh begging to be released.

Our teacher, Mr. Kellman, introduced himself and explained what we would learn this year about kids and also informed us the rules and whatnot about the classroom. Mr. Kellman, a young teacher who had been teaching here for only two years was known as the hottie teacher. He was known for his blue eyes and incredible body figure. Many girls, mostly freshmen, would flirt with Kellman with no success. Jenny, an acquaintance of mine, had confessed to me that she would do anything to sleep with Kellman, even though he was married. Huh, what a dirty slut.

The hour went by fast and the only thing we even did was talk about the expectations we had for this class. Boring. Jack wasn't even paying attention, he was too busy reading that book of his. The unknown guy was named Peter and was a junior. Well, he was out of the picture now that I knew he was a year younger than me.

I would never date a guy a year younger than me. It was quite ironic since I was supposed to be a junior, but thanks to my parents I began school a year early. I was going to graduate at seventeen unlike my peers who would be allowed to buy cigarettes when the school year was over. Jack was already eighteen, he was one of the few students who began the school year already. Jack never told me his birth date, but I did know it was in the summer.

How? Well, it wasn't complicated. All I had to do was sneak into a teacher's classroom while they were out and search around their drawers and retrieve their school calendar and check to see if Jack's name made an appearance like mine in the ten month calendar. It wasn't, obviously.

The bell rang while I was skipping throughout my thoughts and I smiled like a clown when I realized that I had a complete hour to spend with Jack, either wandering about the school or around the park, that just happened to be placed on the other side of the street.

Jack stood up, I followed his actions, and we both exited the classroom leaving a few students to sleep in their desks.

"What are you going to do right now?" I asked him, keeping up to his pace throughout the sea of students. He glanced down at me, his face empty with any emotion.

"Wander about." He replied and continued to walk towards his locker. We reached the destination and I continued to think of anything to do.

"Hey, I have a job for you, I think you might be interested." I told him, remembering that my motorcycle wasn't working and needed to be fixed.

"Who do I need to kill?" He asked, a clear smile forming as he placed his textbooks into his locker in an organized manner.

" .Ha." I laughed, sarcasm evident in my voice as I leaned against the lockers next to his.

"I know you know about cars but do you know about motorcycles?" I questioned him, telepathically begging him to say yes. I simply couldn't stand seeing my treasure in poor condition.

"You're lucky tiger." He short-answered.

"Excellent. Could you perhaps come over now? I really need one fixed and I don't have time to go to some shop." I bit my lip, he shut his locker and leaned against the lockers as well.

"I'll pay you twenty." I attempted to persuade him.

He pretended to be in thought. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Fine, I'll pay you thirty, minimum. Depends on how good you clean it up, yeah?"

He straightened himself out as the bell rang loudly above us indicating that the last passing period of the day was over.

"I have one question." He declared.

"And it is…?" I urged him to go on.

"Are any of your siblings or parents home?" He asked.

"Nah, now that my brother left to California it's just me, plus, my parents come home from work around four at its earliest." I assured him.

"All right, let's go doll." He said and we were on my way to my home, which thankfully happened to be on the suburban side of the enormous city. We would be fine.

...

We strolled on the sidewalk, me, blabbing about my summer and Jack, listening like always, once in a while letting out a 'mhm' or a simple 'ah'. It was almost as if we were two normal teens ditching class and spending time together for the fun of it. We weren't.

When we were a few feet away from my home I stopped talking and pointed at the two story beige colored home. "We're here." I declared happily.

Now that it was only me at home, and my parents of course, our house was neat and we had recently installed air conditioning in my bedroom. Jack had never stepped foot inside my home but he had seen it when we walked home. All I knew about his home was that it was very far but to Jack that didn't matter.

"Drop your things wherever." I told him, dropping my handbag on the first couch I saw and walking ahead of him to enter the kitchen that was connected to the living room. "Would you like anything to drink?" I asked, turning from the cabinets to see his face.

"Yeah, a beer would be great." He joked, a smirk on his lips.

"A coke it is." I muttered and closed the cabinets, walking over to the fridge and taking out two Coca-Cola bottles. I opened them with my key and headed over to back into the room, to see Jack holding a frame that belonged on the shelf in front of him.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, holding out the glass bottle for him to take. He accepted it and muttered a thanks.

I stood next to him and went on my tip-toes to see what picture he was observing at. I smiled at the old photograph. It was a sunny day in California, if I remember well, we were at a park not too far from our new home, the seventh one to be exact. My parent's had organized a small picnic and my brother had accidentally spilled his bowl of strawberries and cream onto his lap. My sister and I had been laughing so hard when he began to cry. Thankfully, my dad had his camera out and snapped the moment on time.

...

Jack grunted once again and I felt my eyebrows furrowed. What in the world was he doing? After chatting briefly about the motorcycle, (what model, year, etc.) Jack had began working on it, taking out parts, inspecting them and putting them back where they belonged.

"I have a question, doll." Jack stated, glancing at me. His face was slightly dirty and his hair was wilder than usual. I grinned at him.

"What wrong?" I asked, standing up from my stool and walking near him.

"Who's the idiot that takes care of this?"

His question surprised me. It had been quite spontaneous. I laughed. "It's mine. I bought it over the summer when I saved just enough money to buy it off a coworker." I told him, not offended by his words.

After reconstructing the motorcycle to it's normal state he got up and went back inside my home. In the entire time he was outside in the patio he hadn't complained about the rather hot weather. He was too kind.

I followed him inside and shut the glass door behind me. "You don't happen to own a restroom do ya, sweets?" He asked, turning around, waiting for me to give him the directions.

"Well, the restroom here is broken, so you'll have to use mine." I informed him, making a following gesture and going up the staircase, to my bedroom.

My bedroom was not too big but not too small. It was the perfect size, it had four windows that allowed enough sunshine to dip inside and fill the room with light. The walls weren't painted, they were covered by old floral wallpaper. My furniture was quite vintage, thanks to my mother. My queen sized bed was white and the current sheets were a pretty crimson red. The pillows were white and the hardwood floor was dark. I had one shelf in my room filled with CD's, books, records, rocks I had once collected, my koi fish (his name was Bo), and other adorns that made my shelf look unusual.

"The bathroom is there." I pointed to the right door.

"Thanks, doll." He muttered and entered the bathroom door with nothing more than a glance.

Tired, I fell onto my bed, a big smile cracking onto my face. The smell of roses that my sheets provided made me want to go to sleep there and then. Realizing I had not yet paid Jack I got up and walked over to my shelf, taking from the shelf a black sketch book and turning the pages until I found the five twenty dollar bills. I took two of them and quickly shut it closed, placing it in it's original place.

Just then the sound of flushing rang loudly in my room and I stuffed the two twenties into my back pocket. The door opened and Jack stepped out, wiping his wet hand on his jeans. "Nice room, cupcake." He complimented, gazing around the small space.

"Thanks, and thanks for fixing the motorcycle." I smiled at him and took out the money from my pocket and pressed it a bit harshly into his hard chest.

He frowned. "I'm afraid I won't take that, doll." He informed me, glaring at the cash in my hand. My eyebrows furrowed.

"And why is that?" I asked, clearly confused.

"I, ah, don't _need_ the cash." He stated, as if it were obvious. Jack was wrong. Anyone could do with a little more cash in their pockets, especially Jack. I wasn't _that _stupid.

"It's just money, Jack. Take it, my boss pays me well and I don't need the money, just take it." I persuaded him, hoping that he would accept the damn money.

He sighed and took the bills from my hand, stuffing it in his front pocket. "You're too kind to me, doll.".

"I know. You can pay me back sometime in the future." I shrugged, smirking with mischief.

* * *

Well, that was my first chapter as well as my prologue. The first chapters are kind of 'eh' because I've had them saved for a while. Any questions or comments are welcome. (-: Miriam xo


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II:**

"What!?" I shouted, blood boiling inside my veins. Saying that I was angry was an understatement. I was beyond furious. After a simple misunderstanding with the new coach my counselor had decided that I was officially out of the varsity girls soccer team. I was outraged.

"I'm sorry, Marina, you know that it's an immediate expulsion from the team when you not only threaten but use such foul language on your coach." Miss Singh reminded me, sighing and folding her hands on her desk.

I wanted to cry. Soccer had been a stress reliever for me and now I was kicked out of the damn team all because the stupid new coach had decided that I was no longer a defense but the goalie. I sucked at protecting the goal and she knew damn well.

"You can't allow her to do this, Miss Singh! She knows that being a defense is the only thing I'm good at!" I exclaimed, unwelcomed tears flowing down my cheeks.

"I can't do anything about the situation, Marina, you know that. You'll have to take another class." She handed me a tissue and I snatched it, immediately wiping my tears away.

"What would you recommend?" I asked her, sniffling.

"How about Women Understanding?" Miss Singh suggested. "It's for girls only and I hear it's a great way to get away from all your problems." She told me, shrugging.

"I suppose." I sighed, slumping in my chair. "What other choice do I have, anyway?".

...

"You don't look so well." Jack observed during lunch, his blond waves falling slightly onto his face.

"Yeah, the new coach for girls soccer had me expelled from the team." I informed him angrily, running a hand through my hair.

"Hm, well now we know how I'll repay you." Jack stated, grinning at me. I furrowed my eyebrows at him, completely confused. He let out a heavy sigh, annoyed by my clueless state. He raised his hand and held out his index finger, as if to point at something, and pointed to his throat slowly dragging it around his neck.

I understood and smiled. "No, I would prefer it if I was the one getting my hands dirty." I answered sarcastically.

"However you please, cup_cake_." He popped the 'p'. I grimaced and stuck out my tongue distastefully.

"Cupcake? No, thanks. I prefer muffins." I told him jokingly.

"Alright, _muffin_."

The sun was still warm. It was odd that although it was the beginning of October the temperature was still the same as it was in September. I didn't mind though. I loved summer weather, it was always warm and made me feel like I was back in California.

"So, did your folks say anything about my wor_k_?" Jack asked, placing his book down onto the table and crossing his arms. God, that was hot.

I nodded, trying to steady my breathing at the incredulous sight that was in front of me. "Yeah. My dad said you would be an excellent mechanic. They both send thanks, as well." I told him, remembering my mother's expression when she realized that I was alone with a guy in our home. Obviously she knew I wouldn't fuck him then and there. Although I was reckless and stupid at times I had my limits and my mother knew that but like any other mother she would always have her suspicions.

...

For the next two weeks I was too busy focused in school that I had forgotten that Vanessa, a girl in my Women Understanding class had invited me to her party for Halloween. I had no absolute clue of what in the hell I would wear. Instead of asking her what I should wear, like any other teenage girl, I went to someone who would give me their honest opinion.

"And why is it that you're going?" Jack asked, working on an assignment during lunch as I sat crossed legged in front of him.

"Well, it wouldn't be very nice of me to simply decline, would it? And I don't have any other plans that night anyway might as well go, right?" He paused for a moment before sighing heavily.

"Ya see, sweets, she doesn't really want you to go. She needs as many people there because it makes her seem as if everyone was _dying_ to be her friend. It's the power she likes having _not_ friends." Jack explained, putting his pencil down to meet my quizzical eyes.

"You're brilliant." I mumbled, quite astonished. He smirked at this but continued to write equations on his paper."Well, now that I have no absolute plans on the 31st do you want to hang out or something?" I asked, biting the inside of my cheek, tension growing within me as the words left my lips.

He sighed. "How about we don't plan anything. If I _somehow_ end up at your house then so be it and if I don't well…"

"Oh, okay."

...

On the day of Halloween I decided to not dress up. I never really participated in school activities anyways. The first few classes were horrendous. Literally half of the girls in the school had decided to simply wear a dress and say they were a princesses. I unfortunately stood out from all the other girls due to this holiday. Wearing black, as I usually did, made me look like an antisocial punk. I wasn't.

On the contrary, I was actually a very well liked student aside from my witty remarks and sarcastic tone towards other students. I had more than decent grades and had a pretty good GPA.

"You seem deep into thought." Jack observed, glancing up from a thick textbook to meet my lost eyes.

I nodded in response. "I've been thinking about what's going to happen after high school." I confessed, biting my lip harshly.

Jack placed his book down onto the table and folded his hands together. He was going to give me another one of his life lectures full of useful advice. "Why does that matter? Let life push you into your destiny. Trying to control your future is useless."

I stared at him in awe. He was so rare, strangely unique, grand, so _perfect_.

...

To be honest I wasn't all too happy to receive a call from my boss asking me to cover the night shift while I was beginning to do my nails. But, money was money and I needed some right now, especially with the economy on its downfall. Nevertheless, I showed up in half an hour to work, at nine o'clock. I was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and dark jeans along with sneakers. I left my hair down since I had decided to straighten it with my mother's iron. I preferred my hair that way.

Thankfully I wouldn't be alone the entire night shift, Cole, a co-worker, would be with me until two in the morning. I would be alone for ninety minutes, not so bad. He then would return at three thirty when my shift ended.

The entire night I was wondering about Jack. Would he go to my house and end up realizing that I'd ditched him? No, he probably wouldn't show up anyways. By midnight about half of our customers were drunk teens. The girls were wearing rather slutty home made clothes and the guys seemed to be a bit older than the girls, they were in college according to their I.D.s and were probably going to end up knocking at least one girl up.

The other customers were mostly middle aged men and women buying liquor and cigarettes. I assumed most of them were on the edge of divorce and decided to treat themselves a bit with relaxing 'items' while their kids were out, if they even had any.

It was after Cole had left, at around two fifteen in the morning when I was surprised by the appearance of Jack. Of course, I didn't notice him come in since I was changing the radio station, only showing my back when he entered. When I turned around and saw him I couldn't help but leave my mouth hanging open.

"Well, are you going to attend me or stare?" He asked. Jack was wearing a long sleeved gray shirt. It fit him a bit tight but it sure made him look attractive, making his biceps expose their amazing shape and form.

"I'm just-um, I'm just surprised to see you here. It's really far." I explained, blushing a deep red.

"I know."

"Right..." Talk about awkward. "So, um what do you need?" I asked, suddenly back in reality.

He sighed and inspected the shelf behind me, which happened to have quite a variety of wine and cigarette brands. "I'll get the cheapest pack of cigarettes you have _and_…" He browsed the refrigerator to the left and squinted slightly. "...oh, and a pack of beer." He told me, licking his lips once.

A sudden warm feeling arose in my lower stomach. That was definitely something new. It was sort of a good feeling but made me want to bite my lip harshly. I did. Bad habit.

I managed to control the feeling. "Alright, do you mind getting the beer while I get the cigarettes?" I asked, already turning around.

"Not at all." I heard him say behind me.

I went on my tip toes and retrieved the cancer sticks, quickly charging them onto the cash register. The loud 'clang' of the beer bottles hitting each other when they were dropped in front of me made me jump back.

Jack laughed under his breath. I glared at him. I charged the beer as well and couldn't help but bite my lips again under his burning gaze. Asshole.

He held out a twenty dollar bill. I wondered if it was one of the bills I'd given him weeks ago. Probably not.

I took the bill and opened the cash register, quickly inserting the bill under all the money and taking a five dollar bill, four one dollar bills and three quarters. I gave him his money and asked, "Paper or plastic?".

"Pape_r_" He responded, placing extra emphasis on the 'r'. I nodded and placed the eight pack of beer and cigarettes into a large paper bag, handing them to him.

"So, when do you get to leave?" He asked, causing my eyebrows to go up. He was being spontaneous all of a sudden. Why the fuck would he care when I left?

"In an hour. Why? Are you going to wait for me to leave?" I asked, allowing sarcasm to run through my words.

"Well, if you don't want me to…"

"No. Please, stay. I hate going home alone before the sun is up." I quickly told him.

He smiled mischievously . "Sorry, to disappoint you, doll, but I have to go. Can you wait half an hour?"

I nodded, smiling happily.

After Jack's departure I couldn't help but whom he had bought those items for.

...

Sure enough, Jack was back in half an hour. He had changed into a black t-shirt I noted. Same jeans and sneakers though.

"You can sit down, if you'd like." I assured him, motioning to the chairs next to me behind the desk. He nodded and took a seat.

The entire hour we talked about my job. I only had four clients in my last hour and when my co-worker , Cole, came back I bid him goodbye and left with Jack by my side.

"Are you going to head home or do you want to join me for breakfast?" I asked, taking my keys out from my pocket. He was in thought.

"And where is it we would be eating, muffin?" He questioned, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets.

"Doesn't matter. We could go to my house if you want. My parents have to leave early for work on Saturdays so they'll be gone when we get there." I informed him, playing with the keys in my hand.

"Nah. I know a place not too far from here. C'mon." He motioned his head towards the streets. I bit my lip, hesitant on following him, but gave in. I knew that as long as I was with Jack I was safe.

"Can we take my motorcycle at least?" I asked.

"And where is your darling motorcycle?" He questioned me.

"Inside. I don't trust people around here." I confessed, shuddering at the sudden cold wind that blew.

"You shouldn't. And it's only fifteen minutes away from here, we'll go walking, I've never been to fond of motorcycles anyway." He told me, already walking ahead of me. I looked back a last time and jogged up to Jack, hoping that I was making a good decision.

Like Jack had said in no less than fifteen minutes we were inside a small diner. It was warm inside, which I was really glad of, and there were only a couple of customers, from what I noticed they were all alone.

Jack and I sat down at an empty table booth meant for four and were quickly attended. The waitress, an elderly lady, handed us the menus and took our orders.

"How do you know this place?" I inquired, looking about the diner.

"I come here sometimes when I'm awake early in the morning." He answered, playing with the salt and pepper shakers on the table.

I couldn't help but analyze his movements. He was like a little boy, anxious to receive his meal. I smiled as he sighed and rested his elbows on the table. Bad manners, I noted. My parents were strict when it came to table manners, especially my mother.

I broke my gaze from him when I watched from the corner of my eye a waiter come towards us, holding a large tray that held our orders. He placed them before us and left with a smile when I smiled at him saying 'thanks'.

Jack and I had both asked for coffee and had also ordered pancakes with a side of bacon and hashbrowns.

I took three packs of sugar and four of cream and mixed them into my hot beverage, enjoying the scent it released. I glanced at Jack before eating, he didn't add anything to his coffee and hadn't poured syrup onto his pancakes. It seemed so odd. Everyone I knew loved syrup or marmalade on their pancakes. But, of course, not everyone was the same. Plus, Jack was different, it wasn't a mystery why he wouldn't add syrup onto his pancakes or sugar into his coffee. He was peculiar. It was why I adored him.

...

"_No_." Jack refused, his now dark eyes piercing into my soul. I ignored my inner mind that begged to drop the subject.

"Why not? Are you _scared_?" I taunted, a malicious grin forming on my lips. He glared at me, I could practically hear him telling me how stupid he thought I was by taunting him.

It wasn't my fault he was afraid to ride a motorcycle. I was a hundred percent sure he wasn't scared. Then again, why didn't he want to ride it?

"Really, sweets? Do you honestly think taunting me will work?" He questioned me, shoving his fists into his pockets. He was probably cold. _Probably_.

I shrugged, circling my motorcycle. " Is it working?" I asked, playfully smirking. I hopped onto the motorcycle.

Jack's eyes danced with mischief. He was liking this game. "Tell me again _why _you want me to ride on that thing?" He asked, a bored expression on his face.

Warmth grew within me, boiling as he took two steps closer. "Because you need to prove that you're not chicken." I replied weakly. He frowned. I sighed. "Because you don't want me to die of boredom at home."

He smirked and took a step back. _What was he doing?_ "I drive." He stated. He didn't ask, no. Jack was very demanding, I knew that. Deciding to not argue I got off the motorcycle. He held his palm out, obviously asking for the keys. I threw them harshly at his chest as he climbed easily onto the bike. I wondered if he even _knew _how to drive it.

"You getting on, doll?" He teased, his signature smirk on. The warmth within me was boiling now. I walked over to him, swinging one leg over the seat. I felt his body tense as my breasts made contact with his back and I wrapped my arms tightly around his torso. The fact that our bodies were pressed against each other set my body on fire. Our bodies vibrated as he began the motorcycle. In less than a minute he set off into the empty streets. My heart hammered against my chest as he began to speed.

I shut my eyes and fell into a daze. Little stars invaded my dark mind and I couldn't help but feel Jack's growl from behind as he suddenly made a quick and unsteady swerve. Reopening my eyes I noticed that the first signs of daylight were appearing. There was a faint glow on the east side signalling it was probably around five in the morning at the latest. The lamp post lights were still on along with the skyscrapers now surrounding us.

Shutting my eyes once again I was driven back into the depths of my imagination where only Jack and I existed in this massive and corrupt city. It was just Jack and I against the world.

"_And_, we're home, muffin." Jack announced, pulling me out of my rabbit hole. The engine had stopped and when I opened my eyes I was staring at my home. Blushing like a mad woman I released my arms from Jack's torso and got off.

Jack followed my actions and handed me the keys. "Fond of my motorcycle now?" I questioned, smirking at the thought of his previous comment.

He sighed, shaking his head sadly at my treasure. "Nope." He moved his gaze back to me. "_But_, maybe I could grow fond of it through time."

_That damn devil._

...

"You usually work that late, sweets?" Jack asked, flipping through the channels on the television as I walked back into the living room where he had finally settled on a channel. I set two glasses of water on the coffee table in front of him and took a seat beside him on the couch.

"Nah, my boss had something come up so he asked Cole and I to cover his shift." I informed him, taking one of the many pillows and resting it behind my head.

"What about that Kyle guy?" He inquired.

"_Cole_." I corrected, grinning. "And I don't know. All I know is that he's sixteen and lives near the Narrows." I sighed and closed my eyes for a bit, relaxing at the thought of my day. "We should do this again." I mumbled, snuggling comfortably on the couch.

Jack sighed. "Whatever, doll."

...

When I opened my eyes the sun was peeking through the windows and onto the empty seat beside me. I stretched, and suddenly jerked up when I realized that Jack wasn't here. I had fallen asleep. I groaned loudly at my actions. _How would he get home? _

"Shit!" I exclaimed angrily. I quickly looked around hoping to find a note from Jack. Not that he was one to do things like that but you never know and my intuition thought otherwise. Finally I found a small piece of paper laying on an island. I snatched it and read.

_Muffin, I left after you knocked out. Next time don't work too late, it's bad for your health. Enjoy your nap. - Jack_

_P.S. Hope you had a wonderful Halloween._

I laughed at Jack's note. How could I not adore him? Glancing at the grandfather clock I realized it was only nine in the morning. I had slept for about four hours at the most.

I leaned against the counter, biting my lip, and thought of what I could do in the eight hours I had to myself. The house was clean and tidied up. My mother usually called me at ten in the morning and again at three in the afternoon. My father would normally call me at noon.

After leaning on the counter, brainstorming on what to do, I settled on a certain activity I enjoyed to do: waste time.

I walked towards the living room, scanning through my cassette collection and chose one to play. The melody of a female solo artist flew throughout the house, filling every room with a majestic melody. I sang loudly as I moved my hips to the music with my eyes closed.

"_Let me put on a show for you, tiger._" I sang, swaying my body seductively, imagining myself seducing Jack. Ha. As if that was even possible. Never in a million years would that happen. I nearly laughed at myself out loud.

A familiar tune played and I nearly squealed of joy. I twirled in the living room with nothing but my lace underwear and tank top. My hair was up in a messy ponytail and my white knee socks were probably now dark from underneath and yet I felt like a fucking queen. "_I hear the birds in the summer breeze, I drive fast, I am alone at midnight…_" I sang as if my life depended on it. "_Been trying hard not to get into trouble but I've got a war in my mind so I just ride._" I nearly slipped as I danced about in the house. " _I'm tired of feeling like I'm fucking crazy, I'm tired of driving 'till I see stars in my eyes." _

I sighed loudly, it had been so long since I wasted time like this. Strolling towards the kitchen the phone rang and I ran towards the cassette player and pressed 'stop'. I then raced back towards the kitchen where the phone was. Picking up the phone from the wall I answered, " Hello, Armond residence."

"_Hi, love."_ My mother greeted from the other side of the telephone.

"Hey, mother." I greeted cheerfully.

"_How was your night shift?_" She asked, I could hear the suspicion in her , she knew something was up, alright.

"It was alright." I replied coolly, playing with the telephone cord, twirling with it between my index and middle finger.

"_And…?_"

Shit. She fucking knew. Not that it _really_ mattered but my mother made every situation that involved guys awkward. It was how she was. "_And_ I went to breakfast with Jack." I admitted, rolling my eyes.

I could honestly see her smiling right now. "_Right. Well, I have to go now, love. I'm glad you're okay. We'll discuss this after dinner. I'll see you later. I love you._" She spoke.

"Okay, bye, mother. I love you, too." With that being said I waited a few seconds until she hung up.

…

It was around two and I was laying in my bathtub, the window that allowed sunshine in open, so that it would send a cool breeze inside. The bubbles were now long gone and although I had to get out I didn't. That is, until the doorbell rang. Cursing loudly, and without a care, I jumped up from the tub and snatched my robe, quickly putting it on and wrapping myself tightly in it. A knock was now heard as I dashed down the stairs.

"I'm coming!" I shouted angrily. Once I reached the door I yanked it open and was immediately enveloped by the cold autumn air. I mentally cursed at myself for not buying a thicker robe.

"Lydia!" I exclaimed in surprise. The fact that I hadn't seen my sister after nine months was torture. But my smile quickly faded at the sight of a man behind her.

"Oh!" Lydia turned and took the unknown man's arm and pulled him beside her. " This is Nate. My boyfriend." She declared, a wide smile on her face.

Nate stuck his hand out, gesturing for me to shake it. I did and smiled at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I said, letting my hand fall. " You guys can come in." I motioned for them to come in and closed the door after they entered.

"Um, I'm going to go change. Be right back." I spoke, my cheeks reddening from embarrassment. Lydia nodded in response and observed the living room as I went up the stairs.

I groaned as I stomped towards my closet. Of course Lydia would come uninvited to our home. The fact that she even brought her so called boyfriend made it worse. Today was Saturday which meant my dad would bring Chinese food. Taking the first items of clothing I put on a pair of soccer socks, black boxers, a sports bra, and a large t-shirt with a large blue dragon design on the front. I quickly brushed my hair and put it in a high ponytail. Deciding I looked okay I walked out of my room and closed the door behind me. It didn't matter anyway. This was my home and it was Saturday, or more commonly known to my family as comfy day. The day when you can wear what you want and eat Chinese food like there was no tomorrow.

Walking down the stairs I could overhear Nate and Lydia chatting. As they came into view and I reached the end of the staircase they stopped. They were seated in the living room, on the couch Jack and I had been seated in. I couldn't help but grin at the memory.

"Mina, do you know what time mom and dad are coming home?" Lydia asked, I frowned at her in response. I absolutely _loathed_ the nickname Mina. It was a nickname my family called me by and by the age of fifteen I had had enough and refused to reply when addressed as 'Mina'. Obviously it was my teenage hormones reacting and I had grown more tolerant towards the nickname.

My fists clenched tightly as I glared at my older sister. _Inhale and exhale, Marina._ My eyes closed briefly before I replied, "They arrive usually before five." I glanced at the clock and realized it was twenty till five. I didn't want to make a scene right now.

Lydia nodded and sighed, resting her head on Nate's shoulder. I internally gagged. Rolling my eyes I walked towards the kitchen, picking up the telephone and dialing my father's number.

On the third ring my father answered. "_Hello?_"

"Hey, dad. I'm going to need you to buy two extra boxes of Chinese food. We have company." I explained, glancing over to Lydia and Nate who were snuggling.

"_Who?_" My father inquired.

"Um, no one that important." I replied.

"_Alright, I'll see you in a few, sweetie._"

...

The night went well and after a long hour and a half of talking about Lydia and Nate they parted and went back to a hotel where they would be staying for a few days. Later, I was interrogated by my mother about Jack. All I had told her was that Jack and I had gone to breakfast and then had parted ways from the diner. My mother would probably faint if she found out that Jack was in our home again so I had decided to keep that to myself.

The weekend went by too fast and of course when I returned to school everything was the same. The students practically dragged their bodies into their classes and the teachers still wore their tiresome expressions on their faces. Of course, with what had happened during the weekend, I had a smile plastered on my face. Sure, I wasn't the biggest fan of school but, the fact that I had seen Jack over the weekend made me happy.

Jack was still the same, of course I teased him about caring for my health but I knew he was just being polite. It was what was expected of him after allowing him inside my home. That was his form a 'favor'. I didn't mind, not one bit.

The month of November rushed by and at the beginning of December my sister announced her engagement with Nate. I nearly fainted at the news. My sister was actually settling down. She had only been with this guy for six months and already they were 'tying the knot'? She, of course, made me one of her three bridesmaids. They had decided to have a spring wedding, in May to be exact. with only four months to plan, Lydia began to even contact me for help. She was in a desperate state of help.

Since I was in Women Understanding class I was immediately in the Women's Society, a club for only women and organized by the Women Understanding teacher, Mrs. Steele. The only club I was in was chess club, and it was shut down by the school this year because it lacked members. So, because I was in Women's Society I was supposed to help the school out doing simple but very irritating tasks that included; decorating for the Winter Formal Dance, making cookies, cakes, cupcakes, selling tickets for the dance after school and even dressing up to present people during assemblies.

Because I had excused myself from several events, twelve to be exact, it was my turn to participate and it happened to be on the last day before winter vacations. Five of the twenty girls, all seniors, in Women's Society, including me, had been chosen as 'Santa's Elves'. This meant we were to wear costumes and give out candy grams during homeroom. We were to also sell baked goods in the middle of the quad and take pictures with students and teachers during lunch. Our costume consisted of a hat with elf ears on it, a long sleeved red and white striped shirt, green vest, a red skirt that reached right above the knees, and white stockings. We were supposed to wear nice shoes but, my rebellious side got the best of me and I wore my usual sneakers.

I arrived at school earlier than usual to meet with the rest of Women's Society. Obviously they weren't happy with my shoe wear.

"Marina, I thought we were clear on wearing formal shoes not dirty old sneakers." Sheila, an annoying senior who bitched about practically everything, complained.

"Yeah, but I mean, at least I actually wore the damn outfit." I replied, dropping my bag onto the floor with a loud 'thud'.

"I thought we decided on wearing red lipstick!" Vanessa whined as she noticed my lack of make up.

"Is it really that fucking necessary!?" I asked, trying my best to not glare at her.

"Yes! We're elves, we're supposed to look alike!" She stated, taking out her make-up bag. I groaned loudly. We did not look alike at all. Vanessa and Sheila both wore clothes two sizes too small and it made them look as if they were pregnant. They both flirted with every guy and didn't care whether they were in a relationship or not. If being a slut were a disease they would both be the poster child.

"Fine!" I groaned. "But I'm using my own makeup." I told them, snatching my bag from the floor and putting on mascara, eyeliner and a dark shade of red lipstick just to irritate them even more.

...

When Advanced English class came I was ready to die. I didn't want Jack to see me like this. I looked so stupid, I couldn't believe what I had gotten myself into. I sat in my seat and couldn't help but feel furious by how the jock in the class stared at me. I was not a piece of meat for him to look at like that. _Inhale and exhale, Marina. _

I closed my eyes to relax but immediately opened them when I heard a laugh beside me. Jack was sitting beside me, chuckling at the sight of me. My eyebrows furrowed and I turned ninety degrees in my chair.

"Do you mind telling me what you find _so_ amusing, Jac_**k**_?" I inquired, ready to slap him across the face to wipe his stupid, devious, and very sexy, smirk off.

"Well, doll face, aside from your horrendous choice of clothing, nothing." He spoke, his eyes showing a glint of amusement as he surveyed my outfit.

"It's not like I had a choice, you know." I huffed, crossing my arms.

Jack scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, but you did have a choice, sweets. We always have a choice."

I looked at him in thought. "Why is it every time I complain about stupid things you have a lecture prepared for me?" I questioned him, a smirk forming on my face as a sudden thought popped into my head. "Is it possible that I'm the only thing you think about?" I teased, grinning.

He smirked. "What else is there to think about?" He retorted sarcastically making butterflies erupt inside the pit of my stomach.

...

After many photos were taken with the school staff and with obnoxious students, mostly freshmen, I went to the lunch tables, where I knew Jack would be after school. As I had expected Jack was alone sitting on the same bench we would usually sit, hunched over something. I took the seat opposite to his and pushed a tray with cookies towards him. He glanced at the pastries and smirked. "They're not poisoned if that's what you're thinking." I jokingly assured him, smiling when he suppressed a low laugh.

"And why would you even think _I_ would think that?" He inquired, leaning closer.

I pretended to be in thought before replying, "Women's intuition." I grinned at him. "Oh, and they were made by me, so that's how you know they're not poisoned." I added.

He picked a gingerbread shaped cookie and examined it glancing at me once before devouring it in one bite. I wasn't fazed by this, and simply raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"You know, my family isn't doing anything for New Year's, we should hang out." I suggested.

"As much as I'd _love_ that, muffin. I can'_t_." I met his eyes and was about to ask why when he spoke again, " I have, uh, work that day."

I nodded, understanding. I was about to take a cookie when someone from far wolf whistled over to our direction. From what I saw they were freshmen, maybe sophomore. I stood up from my seat, and yelled, "Fuck off, pricks!" After flipping them off with both hands I sat back down, a frown on my face. "Assholes." I muttered.

Jack raised an eyebrow, impressed. "Well, I definitely wasn't expecting that from a gal like you, doll." Jack stated.

I smirked. "There are plenty of things you wouldn't expect from me, _**tiger**_."

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Just so you know, there will be at least seven chapters of Marina being in her teenage years. After that she will be older. But not to worry, Jack will still be in the story. This is my first fanfiction on here and I feel like I'm not ready to take on the evolution form Jack to the Joker so I'll be pretty vague. ): But, I'll do my best and try.

Also, don't hesitate in leaving comments or messaging me. I like hearing your opinions. I'll usually be updating during the weekends, by the way. -Miriam xo


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III:**

After thinking my future through I decided to quit my job and apply for another. It was Saturday night when I was called from Jones' Cafe's manager, Amy, to tell me that I had gotten a job. My new job was to waitress and sometimes sing. It paid nine dollars an hour and even though it was near the Narrows it was worth it. My first day of work was the week of New Year's.

"Marina?"

"Huh?" I looked up at my sister.

"Who are you bringing to the wedding?" My sister repeated. My family had gone out for dinner at a buffet with my sister and Nate to settle some things for the wedding.

"Oh, um, am I supposed to bring someone?"

"Of course! Who are you going to dance with? You can't just stand there by yourself. You're a bridesmaid!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Right." I said unsurely. "Um, I'll review my candidates and inform you as soon as I can." I muttered, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Well, make sure he's cute. Don't think you can bring any geek from school and say he's your date. I will personally go to your school and get the hottest guy to be your date, Marina."

I stared blankly at her, my sister had changed so much in such little time. I didn't even want to think about how she would be after being married. "Do you realize how much of an aggressive person you've become?" I asked, twirling my fork in my spaghetti.

She scoffed and dismissed my input immediately, returning to her conversation with my parents. Nate gave me a sheepish smile.

With all the chatter surrounding me I couldn't help but visualize myself asking Jack to be my date to my sister's wedding. I almost laughed out loud. Jack would probably laugh in my face and end up rolling on the floor by my stupid question. I could honestly see it happening.

...

"Five minutes until showtime, Marina." Amy informed me, peeking through the door before shutting it closed. I nodded even though she was gone. I was nervous, _too_ nervous. This was it, my debut performance at a cafe. It was nice, it seemed small from the outside but was strangely big inside.

It was near the corner of the street and had a good amount of customers on Friday's and Saturday's. Inside the building the lighting was always dim and there were about a dozen tables at the most. Jones' Cafe was open twenty four hours and had pretty good customers even though most were from the mob. Even if it was dirty money, they gave awfully good tips that many of us needed. There were a total of four of us, not including Amy, the manager and Joey, the chef. Two of the three other co-workers were female. They waitressed in the morning and the other employee, a guy named Toby, would be waitering the same time I would. He also sang on Sundays and Mondays, Amy had told me. He sang mostly blues and jazz unlike me. I sang a variety of genres, from jazz to electronic rock pop.

I bit my lip nervously for the upteenth time and ran a hand through my hair. I had decided to leave it down but braided a piece of it. My make up was simple: mascara, eyeliner, and dark red lipstick. I wore a simple flannel shirt, with the sleeves rolled up barely reaching my elbows, dark blue jeans, and high tops. _Inhale and exhale, Marina_. I focused on my breathing and closed my eyes for better results but it simply wasn't working due to the chatter from the other side of the door. Giving up, I got up from my chair and walked out of the small room and into the actual cafe where a half of tables were occupied.

"Good luck, Marina." Toby whispered as he walked past me. I smiled nervously in response.

I looked over to the stage and saw Amy waving frantically in my direction, motioning for me to go over there. I nodded my head and quickly jogged up with her. She lowered her hands and wrapped her arms around me. " Nervous?" She asked, releasing me from her tight embrace. I nodded my head, suddenly needing to urinate. "Everything is going to go fine, don't worry." Amy assured me but even her kind words didn't prevent the knot in my stomach to disappear.

"Is it too late to cancel?" I groaned jokingly, rubbing my shoulders together, trying to distract my mind from what was going to happen in the next few minutes. Amy's eyes suddenly widened. "I'm kidding!" I told her, raising my arms up in defense.

She let out a heavy sigh and pointed her index finger at me in an accusingly manner. "Don't do that, ever again." Amy warned. I smiled at her and couldn't help but giggle at her facial expression. She cracked a smile and pushed me up the four steps that lead to the stage, it was small but big enough to place a band on there. I looked back at her, a bit unsure of what I was going to do. She noticed my hesitant look immediately and gave me two thumbs up. Well, here goes nothing.

The sound of metal being hit lightly on glass quieted the chatter down and most of the customer turned to look at Amy that was standing on a chair and smiling widely. "As you know, it's Friday night so without further adue here, to perform for you all, our new employee: Marina!" Amy announced, clapping loudly only to cause the customers to clap as well. Someone whistled and I couldn't help but blush.

I nodded at Amy, that was in charge of the lights and audio for my little show. The song began and I began. "_Nobody stands in between me and my man. It's me and Mr. Jones_" I sang. "_What kind of _fuckery _is this?_" I made a fierce look and started to move my hips from side to side slightly as the music became more upbeat. "_You made me miss the Slick Rick gig. You thought I didn't love you when I did. Can't believe you played me out like that._" I licked my lips once before continuing. "_No you ain't worth guest list. Plus, one of all girls you kiss, you can't keep lying to yourself like this." _

Someone from the small crowd whistled and I couldn't help but grin. "_Rulers one thing but come on Brixton. Nobody stands between me and my man, 'cause it's me and Mr. Jones._" I smiled a wide toothy smile at Amy that had her mouth hanging open. "_What kind of _fuckery _are we? Nowadays you don't mean dick to me. I might let you make it up to me. Who's playing Saturday?_" I licked my lips once again and proceeded to sing. "_What kind of _fuckery _are you? 'Side from Sammy you're my best black Jew but, I could swear that we were through. I still want to wonder 'bout the things you do._" Amy had began to dance seductively, mouthing the lyrics. "_Mr. Destiny, nine and fourteen. Nobody stands between me and my man. 'Cause it's me and Mr. Jones._"

As soon as the audio stopped a sudden wave of claps echoed throughout the cafe. I smiled in glee and bowed in appreciation. "Thank you." I spoke into the microphone and began to descend down the stairs. Amy ran towards me, grinning like an idiot.

"You were amazing, Marina!" She declared, embracing me in a tight hug. It became difficult to breath but I said nothing, allowing Amy to stay happy.

"Thank you. I saw you dancing by the way. Very sexy." I winked, laughing when Amy blushed.

"You should have seen Toby." She began, pushing us farther away from the customers. "He was definitely giving you the bedroom eyes." She smirked with mischief as I stared at her.

"I doubt it. Isn't he like twenty?" I questioned, shocked by her statement.

She shrugged, "I think so, twenty two maybe?" She seemed to be thinking but stopped and continued gossiping. " You two should do a duet on New Year's!"

"If he's up to it, I'm fine by it." I told her, giving him a quick glance. He was already looking at me and waved happily at me. I smiled sheepishly and returned the wave. I returned back to Amy.

"Amy you're thirty, you know about this stuff. How do I get Toby to stop giving me the bedroom eyes?" I inquired, glancing back at Toby momentarily.

She smirked in mischief. "You sleep with him."

...

Christmas Eve. at our home was a bore this year. It mostly consisted of my sister babbling about who knows what and was usually followed by a rude comment made by my brother and I. Work was going great and I had received my progress report grades that informed me that I was passing all classes. I had an A in Advanced Spanish, a B minus in Women Understanding, a B minus in Civics, an A in English Honors and an A in Child Development.

On New Year's Eve. I had been at work. My parents weren't happy with the occasion but it was way better than staying at home. Toby and I had gone along with Amy's idea of doing a duet. A lot of people surprisingly showed up that night and it was nice because we received a lot of tips. At the end of my shift Amy, Toby and I sat down together and ate some of Joey's delicious food. In total I made over ninety dollars that night even though I only worked for seven hours.

When I returned to school I was more than happy. After weeks without seeing Jack I was more than glad to see him. His hair was getting longer, not that I didn't like it, but he just seemed a bit more tense.

"So," I began, hoping to get a few words out of him. "How was your job?" He glanced at me once and sighed.

"It was…" He pretended to think, searching for the correct word to use. "..._tedious_." I smiled at his diction.

"I'm afraid I can't say the same thing." I spoke, resting my head on my hand. Jack shrugged in response and returning to the sudoku puzzle from _The Gotham Times _I had brought to read and ended up giving to Jack.

Winter was still resting in Gotham and although the sun was shining brightly upon us the wind was like a cold hand slapping me across the face. Work, however, was anything but a slap to the face. Although, occasionally there would be unfortunate events with the clientele involving drunk gestures and cat calls. But, nonetheless, my payment was worth it and my coworkers were very fun to be around with during my shifts which made work easier. Not to mention the incredible music they played as we worked, it was almost too good.

"So, I quit my job at the liquor store." I told him, fiddling with my hands as he looked up from his work. I dared to look up at him. He was emotionless.

"You took my advice, then." It was an assumption, it was a fact. I nodded in response and decided to continue,

"Yeah, I work at a cafe now, it's actually more like a jazz grill than cafe though." My gaze wavered over to his hunched body, his hair fell down as he wrote numbers down madly, his arms weren't tense. And that's when I noticed it.

There was a purple bruise on Jack's neck. It was twice the size of my thumb and seemed to be not too old. I said nothing but managed to get a glimpse of his full neck. Nothing. There was only one bruise, that was odd. I knew who had done it, oh, I knew oh too well what had happened. His father. Now, Jack has never, in the time of I've known him, had he mentioned his father. Of course, all the snobby and uptight teachers would gossip about him. It was always the female teachers who weren't even thirty yet and had no respect for Jack whatsoever. They would pity him, it was repulsing. Something I hated more than violent being were those who pitied the victims. I had learned from Jack to not pity anyone and here these women were taking pity on a victim while at the same time being hypocrites. I remember hearing one of them say 'Poor, boy. I'd hate to have other people know my situation. I mean, look at him, always so filthy as if he doesn't care about his education.' Those fucking pricks.

I pulled my gaze away as I returned to my reality and looked at my watch. Four minutes until the bell. I sighed and put all my belongings back into my handbag.

"Four minutes left." I stated. Jack looked up from his writing and let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Well, you were awfully quiet today." He noted, placing his notebook back into his backpack.

I shrugged. "I was just over thinking, you know." I waved my hand carelessly in demonstration.

...

Volleyball at Salvator High was a spring sport. It was my second choice after soccer. My third choice would have been basketball but it was a winter sport and it was over along with soccer. I had grown tired of Women Understanding and after my counselor was changed I immediately went to talk to my new counselor, Mr. Chavez. He was the talk of the school nowadays. I didn't care, he gave me permission to switch and try out for volleyball so he was okay in my agenda.

A week after my tryout the team captain for Varsity Volleyball, Alexa, came up to Jack and I during lunch.

"Marina." Alexa spoke, smiling at me. Jack continued reading his book, not glancing up once.

"Hey." I greeted, returning a smile at her.

Alexa was quiet for a while. "Congrats, you made it onto Varsity." She told me, a smirk crossing her facial features.

"Seriously?" I was lost for words. "That's cool! Um, thanks." Alexa nodded understandingly and waved goodbye before leaving.

"So," Jack drawled after Alexa left. "You've returned to your position as an athlete, hm?" It was a statement, not a question.

I nodded. "You betcha." I faked enthusiasm. Jack snorted and I stifled a laugh. He was such an asshole it was a mystery why I still bothered to talk to him. Oh, that's right. I forgot, he wasn't an imbecile and actually had a proper brain unlike the others.

It was funny he called me an athlete. I considered myself quite sporty but I never considered myself as an 'athlete'. The word made me feel awkward. If my brain were a dictionary Andrew Clark would be the image to pop up when the word 'athlete' came into mind. I almost laughed at myself

...

Only one month before my sister's wedding did I actually become afraid about who would be my date. I didn't have many choices, actually, I only had two. Jack and Dan. Dan was a regular at the cafe, he was nineteen and was pretty attractive. He was taller than me by six inches and although he was outgoing and down to earth, he wasn't Jack.

He wasn't bold. His voice held so many emotions and feelings it didn't give me a challenge to decode like Jack would. He was tall, but not as tall as Jack. His blue hair was amazing but Jack's blond hair was incredulous. His hair was long, but not as long as Jack's. Everything Dan did I compared to Jack, it was inevitable.

Jack had taken an effect on me, I thought about him at night when I was in bed and the window was open and before I fell asleep, with the thought of him on my mind, I could hear him whisper something, something not human. I knew he wasn't there, it was probably a dream.

I knew I was going to ask Dan if Jack declined my offer and I felt guilty about it. It made Dan seem as a second resort, which he sort of was, but the guilt was annoying.

"Remember when I told you that my sister was getting married?" I recalled one day to Jack, drawing in my journal absentmindedly.

"Mhm."

"Well, you see, my sister made me a bridesmaid an-"

"Congratulations, muffin." Jack mumbled.

"Thanks, but I was actually hoping you would be my date to the wedding since as a bridesmaid I sort of have to have a date." I explained, drawing daisies on my paper, avoiding to look at his face.

"And when is this wedding?" He asked.

I looked at him, my mouth hanging slightly open, shocked at his unexpected response. I was expecting him to laugh and say no and that would be the end, but his question made me feel happy at my bravery.

"The fourth of May." I replied, smiling.

He frowned but didn't stop writing. "Sorry, doll, but," He let his pencil drop and looked up to meet my gaze. "I'm busy that day." He informed me.

I stumbled through my words. "It's fine, I can ask someone else." I assured him, and froze as he leaned slightly over to pat my left hand.

It was a simple gesture but the fact that he gave me a 'Sorry, I hope you understand' gesture made me happy yet confused. I said nothing and smiled to myself at his actions.

...

I eventually ended up asking Dan to the wedding and he responded with, and I quote, "It would be an honor to spend such a memorable night with you." He was too kind. School went on normally, but one thing had been bugging me, well, to be more precise, one person was getting on my nerves and it was inevitable to become grumpy during school hours.

It all started from a pair of gossiping girls that had been talking rather loudly in the girl's locker room. I was getting changed out of my volleyball uniform when I overheard Sheila, a senior like me, was talking to an unknown freshmen about none other than Jack. My ears instinctively perked up at his name. There weren't many Jack's at school. The most common male name was probably Manuel or Vincent.

"I mean, honestly, Vanessa could do better. Jack isn't even _that_ cute. He's _kind_ of hot, I guess, but not _hot _hot." Sheila spoke, her irritating voice hurting my ears. I frowned at her opinion.

Jack wasn't hot. He was handsome, attractive, breathtaking. I had to stop myself from scoffing loudly at the two girls.

"I know. He hangs out with the senior that was in our first period, right?" The freshman was now talking.

"Yeah. Her name's Marina. I swear, they're anti-social, or something. Vanessa probably has a thing for weird guys. I mean, she went out with Victor last year." Sheila recalled. "They only went out for, like, two weeks, I think." She added.

I had had enough. I was furious. Sheila had ignored me for a complete year when we had Health and _I_ was the antisocial one? I was anything but. I participated plenty in my classes, had a few acquaintances, sure, but I was _not _anti-social. Maybe, just a tad _selectively_ social.

It was a very sunny Friday and since Jack didn't want to sit in the sun's rays he decided to sit beside me. I was going to leave right after my last class because I had a dance rehearsal for bridesmaids and the wedding was tomorrow. Jack had agreed to walk with me and even though I should be happy about everything, I wasn't. Why? Well, because I was on my fucking period. My cycle usually lasted four or five days and today was my fourth so I was praying that I didn't have to suffer tomorrow.

Since it was Friday and it was the last week of finals I decided to not do anything but rest. My head rested on my elbow that was like a pillow. The light breeze that hit me every few minutes was amazing. Today was going good, well, as good as it gets when you're on your period.

"HI MARINA!" I jolted up in my seat and looked around to see who had yelled out my name. And to my horror, it was Vanessa. _Fucking shit. _I glanced at Jack, who hadn't glanced up from his book.

I simply waved at her, giving her a fake smile but before I could return to my comfortable position she yelled out something even _more_ worse than my name.

"Hi Jack!" She shouted not as loud as she had before. _Huh, she's got ovaries, I'll give her that_.

Jack looked up from his book and gave her a lazy smile. It was one of his 'sexy but careless' smiles that made me melt. _Prick_. Vanessa batted her fake lashes at him and waved flirtatiously at his direction before turning to the girl beside her to giggle about the current events.

I glared at Jack, confused. He returned to his book like nothing. "What was that?" I inquired, crossing my arms.

"_What_?" He emphasized the 't'.

"Oh, don't 'what' me. You know what you did. Why?"

He shrugged and opened his book again. I gave him a pointed look but ignored the situation, deciding that whatever Jack did was his problem, and even though I liked him, I had no right to interfere. Jealousy was a bad bitch.

...

Saturday morning was hectic. Everyone was running around the house and after Dan arrived and greeted everyone I took him upstairs into my bedroom, away from all the commotion. Dan was wearing a casual formal outfit. He had black slacks, a white long sleeved collar shirt and a black coat along with a blue tie that matched his hair, which I might add was nicely combed.

"Have you been up here the entire morning?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as I closed the door behind him.

I scoffed. "No, I happened to go into the kitchen to eat cereal." I defended myself. "And, that's not what you're supposed to say." I added, sitting in front of my vanity mirror.

He smiled. " Okay. What was I supposed to say."

I grinned. "You were supposed to say something along the lines of, 'you look beautiful, Marina'." I informed him.

"You look breathtaking, Marina." He laughed.

Dan and I talked as I finished curling my hair and put on my heels. The bridesmaids were to be wearing their dresses the entire time, at church and at the wedding reception. The dress was a nice light pink and had sleeves that reached right above the elbow. It had a nice gold belt that went around our waists nicely and for shoes Lydia had chosen gold three inch heels. Our hair was curled and we had to wear a nice headband. Although I didn't have any pink clothing, aside from a pair of laced undies, I like the color. Too bad the color didn't like me.

When it was time to leave, at nine o'clock sharp, I got inside Dan's car, as my parent's were taking other family guests, and was more than happy to know that Dan had Led Zeppelin, Nirvana, and The Ramones cassettes.

"You have a good taste in music." I complimented, fixing the bobby pins in my hair.

"Thanks. I didn't think you'd like rock and stuff." He spoke, glancing at me briefly, his eyebrows slightly raised.

I laughed. " Why is that?"

"I saw your stack of classical music on your bookshelf. I sort of assumed you only like classical." He admitted, chuckling.

"Well, yeah, I like classical music, like, Mozart, Beethoven, Vivaldi, and stuff. The thing is my other collection of CD's and cassettes are hidden away. I usually just listen to the radio nowadays." I told him.

The ride was nice, aside from talking about music we discussed our preferences; for example, chocolate or vanilla, cats or dogs. The works, basically. Only then did I realize that I didn't know Dan that well. He lived in Gotham, not too far from the Narrows, and had a roommate. His parents were divorced and lived in Gotham. He came from a lower middle class family like me and had a brother. Dan worked at a chemical plant near the industrial part of Gotham.

"You know," He began, not taking his eyes off the road. " The first time I saw you sing, you were singing one of my favorite songs." He told me, smiling.

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Really? What song was it?" I inquired, lowering the volume of the music to hear him clearer.

"Yeah, you were singing 'All my Love' by Zeppelin." He informed me. "You had your hair up in a ponytail and you had a t-shirt of them along with some jean shorts." He continued, my cheeks on fire by now. "And I couldn't help but smile and think, 'Dan, that chick will only cross paths with you once in a lifetime and if you don't talk to her, you'll regret it'." He finished, glancing at me with a grand smile.

I couldn't talk. There was a small lump in my throat and I was smiling like an idiot. "Really?" I asked, squealing.

He chuckled and nodded, scratching his neck. His ears were red. _Was he as embarrassed as I was?_ I hoped so.

* * *

Sorry for the not-so-good chapter.I haven't felt so good, lately. Anyway, I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions on this chapter so, if you'd like, leave a review or message me. Any is fine. Until next weekend, reader. - Miriam xo


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV:**

The ride to the church took no more than forty minutes. Once we had reached our destination Dan and I went inside, taking our designated seats with the bridesmaids and their dates. I would be lying if I said I enjoyed the two hours I spent inside that church. I was never really a religious person but I think that's just a part of growing up. You have to try a bit of everything to know whether it suits you or not.

After the mass was over we all headed over to the wedding reception that would take place not too far from the city. It was a large two story building that had a really pretty view of the park aside from the building.

"About what time is the wedding ending exactly?" Dan asked on our way to the reception.

I shrugged but realizing he wasn't watching me I responded. "I'm not sure, I have work for a couple of hours tonight so I'll leave early."

"What time? Maybe I can drop you off." I smiled at him, he was so sweet.

"I'm supposed to be there no later than eleven." I told him, playing with the bobby pin that was meant to pull my bangs away from my face.

"It's settled then, I'll take you there." He announced, grinning.

"You don't have to. I can get a cab or something." I assured him. I didn't want to seem like a bother to him.

"Nah, it's fine. Might as well get a drink there while I'm at it. I don't have work this weekend, anyway." He spoke, adjusting his tie as he parked his car. We had arrived.

I shrugged. "Well, if you insist." I spoke, stepping out of the car. I took his arm near the entrance and when we stepped inside the building I was shocked.

The building was still as large, even with all the chairs and tables. The window's curtains were open, allowing all the sunshine to fill inside the amazing place. Everything seemed so fancy, it was incredulous. There was a large rectangular table in front of the windows that were reserved for the bridesmaids, their dates, and the groom and bride, of course.

Dan was as shocked as I was and I had to elbow him to bring him back into reality. "This is amazing."

When it was time to dance along with the bride and groom I was as nervous as I had been my first time singing at Jones'. What made it worse was that I had eaten two plates of egg salad and another of pasta. I felt like vomiting.

"C'mon. You're going to do fine. If you want I'll mess up so I'll be the clutz." Dan had encouraged me.

I sighed. "No, that's fine, thanks. Let's just get this over with." I groaned and took his hand as he led me with the other bridesmaids and their dates to the dance floor. I caught my sister's gaze and she winked at me before she nodded at the music conductor and the musicians began playing.

The men began the dance by bowing in front of us and us curtsying in response. They then held out their right hand, as if asking for a dance, we took it and the dancing followed. It was normal waltzing that most people would know. I cleared my head and only thought of the routine we had practiced only four times. _Back left, front right, back left, front right._

In the end I did fine, aside from stepping on Dan's foot twice. He said it was okay but I couldn't help but keep apologizing. "It's fine, Marina, honest." He repeated. I felt like crap.

At ten I was beyond tired and it didn't make it better that I had work right after this. I bid goodbye to my parents and took extra time saying goodbye to Lydia since I wouldn't see her anytime soon. After twenty minutes of close encounters with tears I left with Dan's arm around my shoulders.

The entire wedding he had been such a gentleman I was so grateful of asking him to be my date. He was much more than I'd ask for.

...

Returning to school as if nothing had happened was very difficult. After five hours of work I arrived home at five and after sleeping for seven hours the only think I could think about was Jack. Dan seemed to distract me from him and it sort of bothered me that I needed someone with me to _not_ think of Jack. I knew that wasn't normal. Did I maybe have some sort of obsessive disorder? Nah, maybe it was that I liked him a lot.

"So," Jack began, licking his lips and flipping a page of his book dramatically. I drew my attention from my work to him. "How was the wedding?" He asked.

I grinned at the memory. "It was great." I replied shortly. I was hoping we would avoid this awkward conversation, but apparently life wasn't going to let that happen.

He nodded, a gesture that he took my response into account. "That's nice." He muttered and returned to his book.

That was the end of the conversation. He was probably being polite because he had rejected my offer. It was okay with me anyways. Jack was a busy guy from what was obvious and he was more than clever it was obvious he would be going somewhere great.I was extremely grateful he hadn't asked who my date 's not like he cared anyways.

The month of May went by quickly. Everyone was preparing for finals and on the last week we grew extremely tired with all the studying. Well, I was tired, anyways. After the finals it felt as if all the weight on my shoulders had been lifted.

When June rolled in all I could think of was of college. I had applied to three colleges, one was in Illinois, the other here in Gotham, and the other was in California. As much as I adored certain areas of Gotham I missed California more than anything. Illinois had always been an interesting place to me so I decided that maybe living there wouldn't be so bad.

June held other events as well. Prom was the last weekend before graduation. I wasn't planning on going, but I was quite anxious to see if anyone would ask me to prom anyway. Even if I was asked to prom by someone I wouldn't be able to go because Amy had mentioned that I was probably going to cover Toby that night since he was going to prom.

The next few weeks weren't getting any better. Vanessa was still head over heels with Jack and it was as if I was the key to him. She would shout my name in the halls to say hello when I was with Jack. Having that opportunity made her talk to Jack more often, and Jack wasn't doing anything to avoid her. Was he oblivious to her actions?

"She likes you y'know." I said during lunch after Vanessa had waved at us.

"Hm?"

I scoffed. "Vanessa." I spoke clearly." She likes you." I repeated, glaring at him as his lips turned into a smirk.

"_And...?_" He was purposely asking me to be bitch about her. I continued to glare at him, crossing my arms. He looked up from his book. "Seems like luck is on my side, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "How?" I inquired, the urge of slapping him rising by the seconds.

"I've always had a thing for blondes." He stated, his smirk increasing in size. I nearly exploded with anger. It was unbelievable that with those words he made me feel bad for being brunette. I said nothing and swallowed my anger.

_Breath in and out, Marina_. "Whatever." I mumbled angrily and fanned myself with my hand. It wasn't even that hot but I suppose it was just my cheeks that were on fire. I probably looked like and idiot to Jack. Well, it wouldn't be the first time.

I shut my eyes and pretended he wasn't sitting next to me, Jack had been regularly sitting next to me because of the heat. A cool breeze passed us and I smiled at the nice feeling my stomach turned over when someone's cool breath hit my ear.

"Don't tell me you're jealous, doll." Jack whispered.

My eyes opened and I nearly screamed, startled at Jack's proximity and unusual actions. I turned to face him, my face probably beet red. I opened my mouth to try and talk but nothing came out. I cleared my throat. "I'm no_t_." I spoke as clearly as possible.

He said nothing and grinned. _That damn bastard_. I didn't look away as he continued to smile at me. If he wanted a game he'd get one, alright. I quirked a brow and licked my lips before speaking again. Except he beat me to it. "It sure doesn't look like it."

My jaw dropped and I flushed once again in embarrassment. I repositioned myself in my seat, no longer slouching. I scoffed and glared at him. "I'm not. Please, you would love it if I was, anyway." I stated, smirking.

Jack said nothing for a moment, glaring at one another like children. He sighed and pretended to think. "Would you blame me if I did?" He inquired, quirking an eyebrow and smirking.

I nearly choked on nothing as the words left his mouth. I cleared my throat yet again before talking. "What?"

He let out a genuine laugh, not sarcastically or jokingly. A real, actual laugh. I almost died of sexual frustration.

...

Honestly, I wasn't expecting any requests to prom and when it was the day before prom I wasn't surprised that no one asked me. I knew Jack wasn't going, he was against all that socializing tradition-like crap. I really didn't care, if people wanted to spend money to dance then so be it, as long as it didn't affect me I was fine with it. As luck would have it I had more shifts to cover since all the waitresses, and waiter, had all were going to prom Saturday. So, I would be at work for ten hours. Thankfully I would have two lunch breaks and one extra break. Dan had work Saturday too and had promised to visit me while I was off my shift so that was something to be looking forward about.

I arrived at work at seven o'clock sharp, when the sun was setting and the sky was a pretty orange-like pink. Since it was prom for almost every high school in Gotham Amy had decided that today would be a 'girl's night'. She had arranged a massive get together for many girls who weren't going to prom. It was a girl-only night, no men allowed, except for Joey, the chef, of course. Amy had given me a list of songs to sing throughout the night, every hour, to be exact. She was also kind enough to let me sing some of my songs. For this event Amy had proposed that all girls wear a pink item of clothing. I didn't really have a lot of pink so, Amy had told me she had an outfit for me to wear tonight.

"Amy if I don't get a raise after this I'm going to murder you." I told her, glaring at her from the mirror where we stood, side to side.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up! You look great! The shirt makes your boobs look big." She exclaimed, smiling.

"Yeah, they do, huh." I agreed, admiring my 34C-cupped breasts. Amy was really thin and because of that her shirt fit a little too small. She had persuaded me into wearing a black shirt that reached just above my bellybutton and hugged me too tight. Amy had chosen a skirt for tonight, a pink one to be exact, it reached from above my belly button to several inches above form my knees. I wasn't really happy because it gave a good view of my enormous thighs. Maybe some day they'll come in handy in bed.

"Do you want to borrow a pair of heels? Those sneakers don't go with your outfit." I shrugged in response to her question. Might as well since she had already made me wear this costume.

After applying a dark shade of fuchsia lipstick, black heavy eyeliner, and several brushes of mascara, Amy thought it was time to prepare everything for tonight. I sighed heavily and in an exaggerated manner. Tonight was going to last forever but, hey, at least I wasn't getting my ass rubbed by a dildo like every other girl at prom.

My shift started off slow, taking orders from a couple of girls and such. Then it became hectic. Over forty girls had decided to attend this event. I was surprised, Amy was pretty popular form the looks of it.

I began my singing with several girly songs. These songs included songs from: Cyndi Lauper, Madonna, and even a Britney Spears song. By the time I had finished my first four hours Dan had decided to arrive.

"Took you long enough." I said as he approached me.

"I was busy with work, had to help some guy." He explained, running a hand through his messy and sweaty blue hair. "You look…" He observed my outfit. "..._differen_t today." He finished, slightly laughing at my appearance.

I groaned. "I know, Amy somehow persuaded me to wear it." I agreed, shaking my head in distaste.

"Don't worry, you still look great." He assured me, winking.

I laughed. "Well, I'm glad at least someone enjoys this." I joked, looking down at my clothing. "So, are you going to order something?" I asked.

"Yeah. A lemonade would be great right now." He smiled.

Dan and I rested our backs against the wall of the alley behind the cafe as we chatted before I returned. Dan reached for something in his pocket and it wasn't until he placed it between his lips did I realize it was a cigarette.

"Bad habit." He spoke, lighting the stick with a lighter. I watched as he took a drag from it before placing it between his index and middle finger. He exhaled the smoke and sighed, tilting his head back. It was then I realized how attractive he was. His pale skin was glowing tonight under the moonlight.

Dan suddenly turned and caught me staring. I didn't really care that he knew I was admiring him. We held our gaze like that for a moment and before I knew it he let the cigarette fall to the floor and pushed me into the alley wall harshly, pressing his lips to mine. I was caught off guard and closed my eyes. I didn't know what he was doing. I had never kissed anyone before. I was lost. Next thing I knew I was full on making out with him and his hands were traveling throughout my body. A small moan escaped my lips as he lifted my thigh and wrapped it around his waist, our bodies touching completely now.

But like it came, it left. Dan stepped back and looked at me in the eyes before leaning to peck me on the lips and left. I stood there in the alley like an idiot, my breath and body still shaky from the events. I raised my hand and touched my lips with two fingers and sighed. _What had I done? Was this even real life? Was I maybe dreaming?_

After several minutes of wondering whether that had happened or not I went back inside and sat down in a chair by myself.

"Where have you been? It's been-Holy shit!" I looked up at Amy whose jaw was practically hanging open.

"What?" I asked, worried.

Her face broke into a wide smile. "You little devil!" She whispered, taking something from her purse and handing it to me. A mirror.

I gasped as I saw that my lipstick was all over my face. I wanted to cry. Who the hell knows why but I wasn't emotionally stable right now. There was too much going on for me to function correctly.

...

When I reached my house I walked upstairs and dropped my bag on the floor, collapsed onto my bed and cried. My crying turned into sobbing and with a sad mood I fell asleep.

I awoke at noon a few hours later. I went to the bathroom and at the sight of my horrible face I decided a bubble bath was the perfect solution right now. I spent extra time inside and made sure to wash away all my regrets of last night.

I felt like a filthy traitor. I shouldn't have allowed Dan to kiss me. I know I had nothing but friendship with Jack, and it probably wouldn't go any farther than that, but I felt like it should be. I want to be with Jack but he made everything so impossible. I had every right to kiss Dan back but I couldn't help but feel terrible. The worst part was that I liked it. It was a new and enjoyable experience and even those feelings couldn't overpower my sad demeanor.

I laid on my bed for several minutes in my lingerie as I thought of what I was going to do. I came with a simple conclusion. I wasn't telling Jack anything at all. I would tell Dan that I couldn't do...whatever this was and I would focus on college and everything else that actually determined my future. I would put off any relationship until I was actually settled.

The entire day I spent isolated from reality, enjoying my own company and hoping that tomorrow wouldn't come and that I would wake up from this nightmare and it would be Saturday and that my regretful actions never had happened, but, of course, that wasn't going to happen and I was praying that in the end I did really would be with Jack and that we'd live a normal life. Hah. That wasn't going to happen, I was sure of it. I had no clue what was in store for Jack or me and that sort of scared me.

* * *

Wow. That was lame. Sorry for the short chapter. I've been really busy this week and didn't have much inspiration. Well, the next chapter will include graduation! Yay! I know this chapter wasn't that good but it's because I'm going to begin writing the next chapter as soon as possible to make it as good as I can.

Thanks to LatinaWWEFan, MidnightRoses291, and Jasmine Scarthing for the reviews! You guys are really kind! Any comments or opinions on my story are always appreciated!

Until next weekend fellow reader! -Miriam xo


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V:**

My eyes fluttered opened at the sound of my alarm buzzing loudly. Realizing it was Monday I slammed the 'off' button on my alarm and got off my bed, shivering as the morning breeze blew in from my window. I opened it all and moved the curtains to the side to allow more sunshine to fill the bedroom. I walked over to my bathroom and prepared my shower.

Monday was usually a slow day, mostly because we had volleyball practice in the morning, but because the spring season was over I didn't have to get to school so early. It was quite nice actually, I normally began my day preparing my attire for the school and then spent half an hour eating breakfast before leaving to school. Today's special was an egg omelette with green and red bell peppers and orange juice. I ate in silence as I thought of what I was to do with my complicated situation. The person I needed to talk to without feeling uncomfortable was Lydia.

I don't think anyone was more quiet than me today. I was so afraid that something might accidentally slip out that I seemed to forget how to talk. Jack was quiet too. I wondered what was going on with him. Maybe he lost his job? I don't know but I knew urging for him to tell me wouldn't do anything but anger him. I was waiting until lunch to talk to him, maybe that will make things better.

"So," I began, clearing my throat a bit too loud. "How was your, um, weekend?" I asked, trying to keep my voice as normal as I could.

Jack looked up from his twiddling thumbs, he had been doing that since second period. He looked into my eyes, almost in disgust which made me wince slightly. "Terrible." He declared after analyzing me.

"Oh."

He sighed in annoyance. "And, uh, what about _you_, hm?" He inquired, his head lowering so that his hair would fall onto his face.

I became tense at his question. I didn't even know what to say. My stomach dropped and my heart raced within my chest. "I kissed someone." I answered unintentionally.

His lip curled into a devious smirk and his eyes gleamed in amusement. I closed my eyes, mentally cursing at myself.

"That's just wonderful, doll." He sarcastically commented.

I watched him, guilt bubbling inside of my stomach ready to exit my body and spill everything onto him. I didn't and instead lowered my head in shame.

"I don't even like him." I spoke. "It was stupid and I regret it deeply but I can't take it back and the worst thing is that I'll have to face him sooner or later." I complained.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Well, think of it this way, muffin, after your little chat with uh, what's his name?"

"Dan." I replied.

Jack's eyes suddenly darkened but quickly lightened when I furrowed a brow. "After your little chat with Danny you can forget about everything. It's pretty simple, doll." He continued.

"Easy for you too say." I muttered, crossing my arms.

...

After my confession to Jack everything seemed to go back to normal. Of course, his odd demeanor still lingered when I was with him but, he didn't really care about what I had done which scared me a bit.

Lydia and Nate returned to Gotham to visit after their honeymoon to attend my graduation and because of that Lydia often insisted I chose a dress a month before graduation so everyday after I came home from school she made me look through her thick magazines filled with expensive dresses for me to select my graduation dress.

Two weeks before graduation I had chosen my dress. It was a blue velvet dress that reached above my knees, exposed my collarbones, and which sleeves reached after my elbow. I had simple black four inch heels that went with it and was still looking for accessories to go along with it.

"Hey, what ever happened to Dan?" Lydia asked one Saturday morning as we sat down at a table in a Starbucks in central Gotham where tall skyscrapers were located and where the rich Gothamites lived in.

"I'm not sure." I replied, uncertain of how to tell her that I had ruined the relationship Dan and I had.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She inquired, looking at me from the corner of her eye.

I sighed. "It's a long story…"

After explaining my awkward Dan story to Lydia she had a funny look on her face, she was either laughing at me or the situation I was currently in.

"What?" I asked coldly, glaring at her.

"Nothing. It's just it's kind of funny how you feel guilty about the whole thing." She told me, drinking her iced coffee.

"Why? Am I supposed to be happy about it?" I questioned her sarcastically.

She shook her head and placed her coffee on the table and folded her hands. "No, but, it's okay to _not _feel guilty, you know that right?" She sighed when I shook my head. "Mina, it's okay to kiss a guy. You and Jack aren't a thing and you can be friends with benefits with Dan. It's fine. Be a little slutty, who cares. You're still a teenager. Have fun." She said, waving her hand in a careless manner.

I bit my lip, thinking about her suggestion. "I don't know, Lydia, I feel like I was born a middle-aged woman or something. I don't want to be reckless." I told her, bringing my coffee to my lips.

She sighed. "Well, if you don't want to be that way with Dan then by all means tell him and you'll be done with all the awkward."

"I'm too scared to face him to be honest." I confessed, avoiding her eyes in shame.

"So then call him. Do it over the phone. Thankfully for you technology makes it easier for you to end these type of relationships." She said. I laughed at her words and was thankful that I had a sister like Lydia.

...

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I shrieked in anger. The sight I was currently seeing was a complete disaster. In my hands I held a purple velvet dress. A purple fucking velvet dress. "LYDIA!" I shouted, waiting impatiently in the living room.

The sound of Lydia's footsteps grew by the second. "What?" She asked, plopping herself on a couch.

"What the hell is this!?" I inquired, throwing her the dress.

She inspected it and the looked at me. "It's your dress." She stated.

"Yes. And it's fucking purple! I ordered it blue. B-L-U-E." I complained, giving her the receipt.

"Maybe it's indigo?" She joked, a smile forming on her lips. "It's not like you really cared about the dress anyway." She said when I didn't laugh.

I shrugged. "I guess. I just wanted a nice dress." I mumbled, a frown still on my face.

Truth was that I was planning on telling Jack about my feeling on graduation. The dress was still nice but it wasn't as I planned and right now, days before the graduation, anything going wrong made me nervous.

"Hey, have you talked to Dan?" My sister changed the subject, noticing my nail biting habit I had picked up on.

"No. I'm going to later on today." I told her, clenching and unclenching my hands out of nerves.

"Do you want a ride?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Nah. I'll take my motorcycle, haven't been using her as usual since you arrived."

She laughed.

It only took twenty minutes to arrive at the cafe where I worked. I was early by five minutes and had nothing to do.

"Hey." I greeted Dan, smiling nervously as he took a seat across from me.

"Hey." He said. "What's up?"

I sighed and folded my hand on my lap. "Dan, I need to talk to you about...us." I spoke awkwardly.

He sat up straight at my words. "Okay…".

"I don't want us to continue seeing each other." There. I said it. "Please don't take it the wrong way. It's just I sort of like someone and I can't help but feel bad about what happened that other night." I explained, not breaking eye contact.

He nodded and broke our gaze. "Marina, I'm sorry." He said, looking down at his lap.

"What? Why?" I inquired, confused.

"I took advantage of you that night. It was wrong. I'm sorry." He told me.

"It's okay. I wasn't drunk or anything. I kissed you back, anyways. I knew what I was doing." I assured him. "Can we at least be friends?" I asked, smiling at him.

"No." He spoke. My smile faded. "Marina, I like you way more than a friend. I don't think I could control myself around you." He confessed, his eyes a darker shade of green.

I nodded, pretending to understand. "I see. Well, um, I guess this is goodbye." I stood up and walked over to him, putting my hand out for him to take.

Instead, his lips crashed onto mine and before I could push him away he retreated away with a smile on his face, leaving the cafe before I could say anything else.

...

"You look beautiful!" My mother exclaimed, rushing towards me and embracing me in a tight hug.

"Thanks but I have feeling Lydia is going to overstage me with her dress." I joked.

"Nonsense. Today is all about you." My mother said, pinching my cheek. I groaned at her actions.

"Well, I'll go and get the rest of my stuff or we'll be late." I told them, rushing back into my bedroom to get my clutch.

The ride to my school was five minutes long and because of that I was a bit early. Bidding goodbye to my parents, Lydia, Nate, and my brother Lucas, I left to the football stadium where the ceremony would be taking place.

There would be a stage in the center of the field and many chairs for us seniors. We would be sitting in alphabetical order but since Jack and I, among other students, had taken many advanced courses we were to be announced and given our diploma first meaning that we would be sitting next to each other.

After greeting many of the school staff I went over to my seat and sat down, anxiously waiting for Jack to I played with my graduation gown, ten minutes before the ceremony began, I had the urge to use the restroom. Walking in the empty hallway I could sense someone watching me. It was an odd feeling, I felt exposed. Deciding to ignore this I entered the girls restroom and did my business, ignoring the senior girls that were giggling like children.

As I washed my hands someone called me from behind. "Marina!" They repeated. I turned around to see Vanessa and her clique.

"Yes?"

"Congratulations." She said coldly.

I raised an eyebrow and sighed annoyingly. "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked her.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Don't play stupid. I know you and Jack have a thing. He just told me that you two have been together for quite a while, actually. Seems like you didn't care that I flirted with him. Is he just a game to you? He deserves better." She spoke, my brain fuzzing up with confusion.

He said _that_? _Jack _said _that_? Well, today was just going lovely. I smiled at the thought of Jack claiming I was his. Butterflies erupted in the pit of my stomach. I swooned in my mind.

I returned to reality and smirked at Vanessa, ignoring the nasty look I was receiving from her gang of bitches. "You're right. Jack does deserve better." Vanessa smirked at this. "So then why is he with _me_, hm? Seems to me that he wants to be with me by choice. He's not a game to me and the reason I didn't care you flirted with him was because I knew he wouldn't even give _you_ a second glance." I told her, my smirk never fading away.

Vanessa was furious. Her ears were as pink as her dress that was covered by her graduation robe. "Fuck off." She growled.

I waved bye at her and left the restroom, my smirk falling. There it was again, that odd feeling of being watched. There was probably five minutes until the ceremony began. Hesitantly I walked over to the back building, my heels clicking along with me.

I decided to go into the small alley-like way behind the portable classrooms. I only walked three steps when that feeling engulfed me once again. Before I could turn I was pushed onto the brick wall that separated the school with a condominium area.

My small shriek echoed quietly. My arms were held up on either side of my face. Breathless I gasped quietly at my attacker. **Jack**.

"What are you doing?" I inquired, my heartbeat slowing down to it's norm.

He smirked and let my wrists go. "I, uh, decided to pay you a little visit." He answered, pretending to brush dust off his coat.

I scowled. _What the hell was he talking about?_ "Jack, are you okay?" I asked, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Peachy." He replied casually as I took my hand off him. "Oh, by all means, doll. I know you can't keep your hands off me, might as well enjoy yourself." He joked, a lazy smile on his gorgeous face.

I smacked him playfully, my cheeks flaring. "What do you mean by 'visit'?" I questioned him, crossing my arms.

He sighed. "Doesn't matter now. Here," He took something out of his coat pocket and shoved it in my hand. "Follow the directions." He told me, his voice sounding husky.

I nodded and put it in the inside of my robe. When I looked up he was turning. "Wait." I said, unsure of what the fuck I was doing. He quirked a brow, clearly surprised of my actions. Only then did I realize that I was holding his wrist.

"Can't keep your hands off me." He muttered to himself, smirking.

I smiled at this and went on my tip toes, because even with heels he was still taller than me, placing a kiss on his cheek.

As I retreated back to admire my lipstick stain on his cheek I smiled and waved goodbye. I walked three steps away and when I turned to see Jack was no longer there.

By the time I sat in my seat the principal was walking up the stairs to the stage. Mr. Nirk, the principal, gave the usual speech and after him was the valedictorian. As the valedictorian's speech came to an end my nerves were skyrocketing.

The spanish teacher, Mrs. Vargas, was given the honor to present her advanced Spanish students, myself included, with a special seal that would be given to us on our diploma.

"Armond, Marina." Mrs. Vargas spoke into the microphone, smiling at me as I stood up, my legs slightly shaking. I ignored the feeling and walked towards the stage.

Many of the students in my advanced classes clapped and from the stadium I could hear my family whistling. Once I reached the stage I shook my teacher's hand and took the diploma in my left hand, posing with her for the pictures the school photographer would take to sell later. After a 'snap' I thanked my teacher and walked down the stairs back to my seat, my eyes filling with tears.

This was it. I was done with high school. I would attend a four-year university after this and then would start my career as a singer. Although it would take a lot of time and money to reach to the peak of fame I was willing to do it all.

Only after I finished my small crying fest I took Jack's letter from my robe pocket and opened it.

_Midnight. Misaree Avenue &amp; Payne Street. Plus zero. _

I scowled at the note. I was to meet him on Misaree Avenue and Payne Street at midnight. _Plus zero?_ I thought for a moment and then it clicked me. _Bring no one_. Payne Street was a main street that went from Gotham to the Narrows but I had never heard of Misaree Avenue. I guess I would be asking directions for this.

The rest of the ceremony I spent frowning due to the heat the sun was providing today. I could hear my skin sizzling beneath the harmful rays of sun. My eyes began to close and I almost fell asleep but before I could rest for a second the sound of extreme clapping made me jolt in my seat. Everyone stood up in a synchronized manner and before I could take off my graduation cap caps went soaring upward into the air above us. I quickly, and lamely, threw mine only for it to land on my head.

* * *

Sorry for not updating during the weekend I was busy dealing with projects for my class and had no time to work on updating. I'll probably post the next chapter by Wednesday at the latest. Also, sorry about the short chapter. I'm already working ahead of time because things will be changing.

Thanks to susimuffin &amp; Guest for their reviews! I adore reading your kind comments! As usual, reviews are always welcome. - Miriam xo


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

"I can't wait to give you your present!" Lydia squealed, gripping the wheel tightly.

"You didn't have to get me anything. A balloon would have been fine." I assured her, smiling as she squealed.

"No! Balloons are too common. I wanted to give you something special that you'll always remember this day by." She told me, unable to keep a straight face.

I shrugged. Lydia had decided to take me home in her car leaving the rest of the family in our father's car. I had received balloons from my parents along with a necklace, Lucas gave me a twenty dollar bill, and Nate had given me a petty ring.

Once we arrived home Lydia jumped out of the car and ran inside the house, leaving her car door opened. After closing both doors I entered the house and before I could set my clutch on the kitchen table Lydia yelled my name.

Without thinking twice I groaned and walked up the stairs and opened the door to my bedroom. Standing in front of my bed Lydia wore a wide grin. "Close your eyes." She commanded, holding something behind her.

"Is it necessary?" I complained, already shutting my eyes.

"Yes. Trust me, it will totally be worth it." She said, taking my hand and bringing me closer. She then placed a box in my hand.

"Open your eyes." She spoke.

I did as I was told and felt my jaw drop as I peeked into an opened box. Inside was a small furball-like kitten, it's fur a pale gray, almost white, with a pretty red bow on it head. I squealed and took the kitten carefully out of the box holding it close to my chest.

"Lydia, I love you so much. Thank you!" I exclaimed happily, the small cat trembling with fear. I caressed the kitten's head softly and asked, "Is it a boy or girl?"

Lydia pet the small pet and reply, "It's a girl. Nate told me."

"I think I'm going to name her…" I pondered for a while what to name my precious kitten. After several I settled on Blandior. It was Latin for caress. "Blandior." I stated.

"What does that mean?" Lydia asked, confusion written on her face.

"To caress or coax in Latin." I explained, taking the ribbon off the cat and placing her on my bed.

"Cool."

Half an hour later the family was sitting at the dining table, devouring a Hawaiian pizza Lydia had made earlier that morning in celebration of my graduation. We joked about the future and other nonsense. We were having a good time. That was, until someone came knocking on the door. "I'll get it." I said, getting up from my seat and placing my my napkin on the table.

I walked towards the door and opened it easily but turned pale at the person behind it.

"Hello, is Marina Armond home?" An officer around the age of thirty asked, another young officer hiding behind him.

"Yes, I'm Marina." I spoke, holding the doorknob tightly.

"May we come in?" The older officer asked, already taking a step forward.

"Uh, yes, of course." I replied, stepping aside for them to enter.

The officers stepped inside and weren't surprised at the sight of a family talking loudly and laughing in the dining room. "Um, would do you like a glass of water?" I asked awkwardly.

"No, thank you. We'd actually like to ask you a few questions." The older officer, whose nametag read Officer Stephens, spoke.

"Could you wait a moment?" I asked. Stephens nodded and I headed to the dining room to excuse myself for a moment. "Hey, I'm going to be talking to a few officers, alright? Try to keep it down, please." I told my family. My father nodded with a look that meant 'we'll talk about this alter'. "Alright." I returned and sat down on the couch across from where they were standing. I motioned for them to sit, they did and began.

"Where were you the night of Wednesday the sixteenth?" The younger officer, by the name of Officer Kidman, questioned.

"I was at Jones' Cafe, at work." I answered.

"And what did you happen to be doing at eleven at night?" The Kidman continues the mini interrogation.

"I was at home. I had arrived at around ten, at the latest." I told them. "Sorry, but why are we doing this?" I asked.

Stephens cleared his throat. "Daniel Howards was found dead at a nuclear plant, where he worked, at one in the morning Wednesday night." Stephens answered, his face straight.

My heart turned into a massive brick. Dan was dead. "Excuse me?" I choked on my words as my eyes began to shed tears.

"We're sorry Miss Armond." Stephens said.

I sobbed quietly and tried to comprehend what was going on. This didn't seem right. My heart began to ache uncontrollably and I found it hard to breath. "How did he die?" I asked, looking at the uncomfortable officers.

"He was stabbed to death." Officer Stephens answered, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Would you like to continue this questioning to some other day, Miss Armond?" Kidman inquired, his eyes showing pity.

I nodded and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "Yes, please, that would be great." I answered quietly, standing up to shake their hands. I did and led them to the door.

Stephens took out a card from his jacket and gave it to me. "If anything happens you know who to call. Thank you for your time, Miss Armond."

I nodded and closed the door behind them. I inhaled and exhaled heavily, my body shaking. This was surreal. Deciding to not talk about the current situation to my parents, or anyone for that matter, I wiped away the tears, adjusted myself and walked back into the dining room with a fake smile on my face.

...

"I already made an appointment for Tuesday with the officers and I'll drive up there." I explained to my parents.

For the last half hour I had been explaining to my parents, along with Lucas, Nate and Lydia, what had truly happened with the police officers. Unfortunately, I couldn't help but cry as soon as I had entered the dining room and was immediately questioned by my actions.

"I'm sorry, honey. How about we forget about this for now and do something fun, yeah?" My mother suggested.

I sniffled. "Aren't you supposed to take Lucas to the airport?" I questioned, wiping my eyes.

"You're right. Well, maybe you can spend some time by yourself. That my help, is that okay, love?" My mother suggested, rubbing my back.

I nodded in response. We decided to spent the rest of our time together as a family playing board games we usually didn't play. It was quite fun actually. The five hours we spent together were spent with joy and laughter. When it was time for Lucas to leave we spent half an hour bidding him goodbye. Nate and Lydia had volunteered on watching me, which I thought was completely unnecessary, and my parents left to take Lucas to the airport.

"I'll be up in my room sleeping." I told Nate and Lydia as I headed up the stairs and towards my room. They murmured a 'yeah' and yawned.

As soon as I entered my room I took my biker boots from my closet along with a random pair of festive bright orange Halloween socks and put both on, struggling to tie the boots on. After several groans and growls I finished and decided to put my hair up. Taking a scrunchie from my vanity I grabbed my hair, pulling it back, and tying the scrunchie three times. I snatched Jack's note from the ground and tucked it between my breasts, adjusting my dress so the note wouldn't be seen.

Before I could open my window to escape a faint shout was heard. "Marina! We're leaving!" Lydia shouted, the door shutting loudly after a few seconds. My heart beat fastened as the seconds of silence continued. I stayed still for a while, wondering if Lydia was truly gone. After what seemed ages I grew ovaries and walked over to the door, opening it quietly. The hallway lights were on, a habit Lydia had. I walked outside and turned my bedroom lights off, closing the door quietly behind me.

I walked downstairs quickly, running towards the kitchen to take my keys from the key holder. I wore it on my hand as if it were a ring and turned off all the lights in the house. I took a deep breath and unlocked the front door. My adventure was about to begin.

…

My eyes enlarged as I realized I was almost out of gas. I mentally groaned and drove to the nearest gasoline station. After filling the tank I went inside the small shop to ask for directions since I clearly had no fucking clue to where I was going.

"Excuse me, do you know where Payne Street and Misaree Avenue is located at?" I asked the clerk.

He raised a brow as if he was amused. "Why? You have some sort of death wish?" He asked, laughing when I frowned.

"Listen, I don't have time for this crap. Are you going to tell me where it is or-"

"It's all the way in the Narrows, genius. You go straight on Payne Street and pass the first few streets in the narrows, you take a turn to the left before 8th and you'll see Misaree Avenue." He told me, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Thanks." I muttered bitterly and walked out, shuddering at the cold air that blew.

It took about half an hour or so to reach my destination. According to my watch it was seven after twelve. I shivered for the billionth time that night and muttered curse words. Jack was a punctual guy so why in the hell was he taking his damn time? I stomped back and forth quickly, making sure no one got too near to my motorcycle. Just before I could continue my never ending list of curse words someone startled me from behind.

"You look delicious, doll. I think I might just eat you up."

I jumped at the voice and almost tripped with my own feet. My heart hammered against my chest and before I could shout I stopped myself.

"Jack, what the hell? I've been waiting for you-" I cut myself when I realized Jack's mouth was covered in blood. "Oh, shit." I repeated as I walked towards him, my body shaking at the sight. I quickly pulled my sleeve down, carelessly exposing my bra, and rubbed my velvet fabric on Jack's mouth. He stayed silent as I messily and stupidly cleaned his mouth the best I could.

He smirked when I struggled to rip the wet fabric off. He chuckled and took something out of his jeans, a switchblade from the looks of it. He opened it in a swift movement. As I walked towards him I took a good look at what was bleeding. His cheeks were opened, apparently they had been carved from the corners of his mouth all the way up to his upper cheeks. They were also sewn badly back together.

Only until he caught me looking did I realize how close we were. I didn't break our eye contact. His eyes were different. Those beautiful eyes of his were reflecting something I had never seen. A sort of sparkle, as cheesy as it sounds, within them.

He broke our contact first, looking down at my arm where the fabric was no longer attached. I, too, broke our gaze and took the cloth from his hands, throwing to the side of the road.

Meeting his eyes again I had an urge, a need to kiss him, to tell him physically that I cared about him. I took another step and placed a hand on his raw cheek. I let out a shaky breath as our skin made contact, he was colder than ice if possible. _Oh, Jack. _

My eyes wandered back to Jack's. We spent a few moments like this until Jack made a sudden move. He lowered his head down to mine and pressed his lips onto mine. It didn't take my by surprise and I took my sweet time knowing his taste. It obviously tasted like copper due to the blood but it didn't make it revolting. It was just there, I didn't really focus on the taste of the blood, it was his lips, his mouth, him what I was tasting.

As I explored him, Jack's arms wrapped themselves around my waist, closing the space between our bodies. We made out for a while, both trying to unfold the secrets within each other's mouths. We weren't being messy, on the contrary, we were slowly, but passionately, exploring one another.

I broke the kiss in need for air, leaving Jack's lips slightly puckered up. Instead of speaking I simply took his wrist and got no the motorcycle. He knew what I meant and quickly got on, giving me the helmet. I put it on and pressed my body onto his, wrapping my arms around his abdominal.

I shut my eyes as he started the engine, my body relaxing as he sped off into the night. I openend my eyes, thinknig about where the fuck we were going. Jack's driving was disastrous at the moment, the lights blurred into the night's darkness. I wondered if this was how it felt to be high. Shutting my eyes again, I blocked all the noise around me and focused on Jack's breathing.

My eyes opened once again at the sound of the engine shutting off. It took me a few moments to realize that we were in front of my home. I smirked to myself and got off the motorcycle, my legs numb from being whipped by the wind with bare legs. Jack followed my actions and took me by the waist, leading me to the front door. He easily unlocked it since he had my keys. Entering, he tossed the keys in any direction and walked up the stairs with me at his heels.

Once he had opened the door to my bedroom he pulled my wrist bringing me closer to him and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I melted in his arms. Jack's arms found their way to my waist and lingered there. He growled when I wouldn't part my lips, allowing him to enter my mouth. I smirked and opened my mouth slightly, his tongue immediately entering and exploring the mysteries within me. My arms went from his shoulders up to his hair, gently tugging at his hair as his arms traveled up and down my spine.

His tongue left my mouth momentarily in need of air but returned when I brought his head closer to mine. Jack took one arm of my waist, maybe by surprise, and continued kissing me. We spent another moments making out until I felt warmth in my lower stomach. In that moment I realized I was in love with Jack. This was what love felt like, love was the calming silence between two lover. Love was-.

Jack broke the kiss, my stomach suddenly going cold and numb. He looked at me in the eyes. Sorrow, hatred, dread, all shown in his eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows when I tasted copper from my mouth. He wasn't bleeding. It was me. My heartbeat quickened and the world began revolving in all directions. My eyes wandered down to his hands, he had a switchblade slightly covered in blood but that wasn't what scared me, it was the blood pouring out from within me. I brought a hand down to my lower stomach, gasping at the wound I now had.

Oh. I gasped again, not able to breath correctly. Jack caught me when I nearly fell and took me to my bed, placing me gently. Before letting me go he placed a kiss on my lips. Tears slowly fell from my eyes as I struggled to breath. Jack fiddled with something in my room for a while until he opened my door and left. The sounds of crashing and moving from downstairs kept me from falling asleep. Only until the loud bang of the front door signaled that Jack was gone did I shut my eyes, my body numb and my mind thinking about Jack.

* * *

So...that was...something. Were you guys expecting that? What do you guys think is going to happen now? There's one chapter left of Marina being a teenager and then we'll begin her adulthood. Ah! I'm so excited. What do you guys think of the turn of events? I love to hear your thoughts. (-:

As always, you reviews are always welcomed! Until next time fellow reader! - Miriam xo


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

I awoke to bright lights and silence. My eyes shut instantly at the sudden light. I opened them once again and tried to adjust to the brightness. To my left were machines and from a look at them I knew I was in the hospital. To my right there was a tray of food on top of the bed table, the tray included apple and orange juice, a pear, a salad, and an opened cup of pudding. I sighed and winced in pain as I was about to get up but the pain in my lower stomach prevented me from doing so. Flashes of the last events came into my mind and I could sense tears leaving my eyes. I weeped and covered my face with my hands as I cried softly for the feelings I once had for Jack were gone. No, I couldn't deny it. I still had feelings for Jack and it would take years for me to get over with whatever it was we had. I was mourning for the chance we could have had being together but now was impossible.

The sound of footsteps approaching made me jump a little and I instinctively wiped the tears away from my eyes when the door opened. I sighed and tried to suppress a smile when a doctor accompanied by an officer walked in.

"Marina, I'm glad you're awake." The doctor greeted, his dimples appearing with his cheesy smile. Boy, this guy was more of an optimistic than my teachers.

"Yeah, I'm glad too." I lied. "Um, are you my doctor?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes, and this," He motioned to the older and much taller man beside him. ",is Commissioner Loeb, he wants to speak with you."

"Okay. Knock yourself out." I joked, already hating where this conversation was going.

"Thank you doctor, if I could have a few moments alone with Miss Armond I-"

"Oh, yes, of course, commissioner." The doctor interrupted, smiling at us and leaving, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Miss Armond-"

"Call me Marina, please. I like to think I'm still young." I joked. He smiled at me sadly and pulled a chair that was next to the door near my bed.

He sighed. "Marina, your neighborhood is one of the best places to live in Gotham and when I heard something like this happened I knew something wasn't right. Crimes are very rare in the suburbs. I know that you're going through a difficult time and I just wanted you to know that I am personally taking charge of your case." Loeb told me.

"Thank you, commissioner. I'm really grateful of what you're doing and I just want to assure you that as soon as I get better I'll be cooperative with the case." I told him.

"Thank you, Marina, I hope you have a fast and secure recovery. Until then." Commissioner Loeb said, tipping his head in a thankful manner and opened the door, holding it open for the doctor who was now entering.

"So, Marina, how are you? Is anything hurting?" He asked. _My heart_, I wanted to respond.

I shook my head. "No, the only thing that hurts is my wound, but that's all." I told him, watching him quickly write notes on his clipboard.

"Okay, well if you ever need anything click the blue button on your left." He told me, a cheesy grin stuck on his face, and with that he left.

…

"So, are you, like, okay?" Lydia asked awkwardly, playing with one of the dozen roses Nate had given me.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I mean, it sucks that I was stabbed but I'm fine, actually. I'll get over it in a year I bet." I assured her. Lydia nodded and continued playing with the red flower. Ever since the event she had been a slight mess. Mother explained how Lydia was blaming herself for what had happened. Even after I reassured her that I was fine and that what the situation was out of her control she still thought she was the cause of everything.

"What did he look like?" Lydia asked for the tenth time.

"I told you already, I'm not supposed to talk about it. I promised Commissioner Loeb I wouldn't mention the incident unless necessary." I explained to her.

It was the truth. The commissioner had been visiting me at least twice a week and we had grown a bit of a bond. He was like the favorite uncle I never had. To be honest, I was avoiding the topic of my near death experience because I was still wondering what the fuck I was going to do. It had been only a few weeks and although I wanted to get my interrogation over with I insisted they let me rest and get better before talking about it.

Dan's funeral had already passed and because of my poor conditions I was unable to go. His parent's did come and visit after they found several pictures of me in his apartment, he apparently took pictures of me while I was at work signing, I didn't really care that he had some sort of odd obsession with me. Amy visited me as well and although she told me I could keep my job after I got better but even though the offer was very tempting I denied it and told her I was going to study now.

"They'll be coming anytime soon anyway." She mumbled, twirling the rose in her fingers.

"Today? Weren't we supposed to meet on Friday?" I questioned her, my eyebrows furrowing.

"That's today , idiot." Lydia laughed and set the rose next to a vase of carnations that Commissioner Loeb had given me.

I groaned loudly and covered my face with my hands. "I just want to leave. If this wouldn't have happened-" My hands left my face.

The door opened and two people entered the room along with Commissioner Loeb. "Good morning, Marina" He greeted, stepping inside my room.

"Morning." I greeted cheerfully.

"Miss Armond, would you mind leaving us alone for a moment?" Loeb asked. My sister nodded and left the room, giving me a smile before closing the door behind her.

"Marina. These are detectives Chavez and Gordon." Loeb addressed them, as they took off their caps and came near my bed to shake my hand.

"So, do we begin now?" I asked, grinning.

Loeb laughed. "Eager?" I laughed lightly.

"A bit." I replied, shrugging. I was the complete opposite. I was currently hoping that a bomb would go off in the city.

"Well, then let's begin. Gordon, mind starting?" Loeb asked, stepping aside to give Gordon my full attention.

"Of course." He coughed and opened a medium sized notepad. "How did your attacker look like?" He questioned, his eyes barely leaving me.

"He was tanned, had slightly long hair, um, he was a bit taller than you and had facial hair." I responded, my words making their way out of my mouth naturally. He nodded, writing in his pad quickly.

"How old do you estimate he was?" Chavez piped up, crossing his arms.

I shrugged."I'm not sure but I assume mid twenties." He nodded and glanced at Gordon as if they were mentally speaking to one another. I dismissed his fake suspicion and kept my causal face.

"What race do you think he was?" Gordon asked.

"Cuban, maybe. He was speaking Spanish." I told them.

"Do you know Spanish?" Chavez asked, mockery written all over his face.

"Of course, I took four years of Spanish in high school and studied all types of Spanish accents." I told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

Commissioner Loeb coughed and glared at Chavez. I smirked.

"Are there any things specific about him? Tattoos, piercings, scars?" Gordon continued, ignoring Chavez's and I's previous discussion. My smirk faded and my heart beat stopped suddenly at the mention of scars.

"Yes, he had snake bites." I lied, trying to block the word scars from my mind.

Gordon was about to write that down when he stopped himself. "Snake what?"

"Two lip piercings. They're called snake bites." I demonstrated, placing both index fingers where the piercings would be located at. He nodded and wrote that down.

"Do you know what he was wearing?" Chavez asked, his eyes inspecting me.

"He had a hoodie. It was dark so I can't tell you what color it was." I responded, my fingers tracing shapes on the blankets.

"You seem very peaceful." Chavez observed, an accusing glare on his face.

"Yes. My therapist has been helping me these past weeks, as well as the commissioner." I retaliated, an innocent smile sent to Loeb who only grinned in return. It was all true though, both adults had been taking time of their own to help me recover. "Besides, I've always thought everything is in the mind. Why be in pieces when you can be in peace?" I added, my eyes glinting with mischief

Chavez simply nodded and shut his mouth for the rest of the interview. Thirty minutes and hundreds of questions later Commissioner Loeb, detectives Gordon and Chavez bid their goodbyes and allowed me to fall asleep.

…

"I'm glad to see you're doing something else instead of sleeping." My mother spoke as she entered, sitting in the empty chair beside my bed.

I smiled at her and said nothing. She sighed. "Honey, I know it's been hard for you. Anyone would be having a difficult time if they were to be in your situation. I just want you to know that you're okay now and although I can't protect you from the entire world I will be here if anything." She told me, taking ahold of my hand.

"I know, mom." I spoke, smiling at her.

"Good. Now, has anyone come to visit you?" She asked, a playful glint in her eyes.

I gave her a quizzical look and shook my head. "What are you talking about?" I inquired.

"Jack." My heart went numb at the sinful name. "I would think your boyfriend would come to see you at least once since the accident. Or does he not know? Did you two break up?" She asked.

I laughed sadly. "Um, sort of. He had to move to study and since he's in England now I couldn't tell him." I lied, avoiding her eyes.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Things will change for the better, you'll see." She assured me, hugging me.

"Thanks mom." I muttered into her hair.

"If you want, after you leave the hospital I can set a date with you and my friend's son." She suggested. I laughed at her crazy suggestion.

"No thanks, mom."

…

After another week I couldn't believe I had lied to not only the detectives but commissioner Loeb as well. He had trusted me and had been an amazing person and I repaid him in this cruel way. And all of those lies just so I could protect Jack. No, I was protecting myself. Jack was probably far away from Gotham and I was sure he wasn't returning. He had escaped this place to, most likely, create a new life. It was best for himself and me to just let him go and be happy. I wasn't glad he was gone but I knew very well I still wouldn't be glad with him here. It was all for the best.

Today was the day I was to leave the hospital. I still couldn't believe what had happened. I guess that is what happens when you avoid facing your problems. It wasn't like I could face them anyway. I couldn't confront Jack and ask him why he did what he did. I was just passing through these tough times.

I decided to take online classes for interior and exterior home design. It wasn't something I wanted to do but within a year I could get a normal job to pay for everything. Then I would save up my money and use it to go to a real four year college since all my college money was wasted in therapy, hospital payments, and everything else alike.

"How has Blandior been without me?" I asked Lydia as she drove me home.

Lydia giggled to herself. "She's been missing you. I think so. I'm not sure, Nate has been taking care of her and . I've been helping mom and dad with the house." She informed me, her smile still present.

"Did it feel strange?" I asked, grinning.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"Cleaning." I started laughing when she smirked.

"Oh, haha. Very funny. It did though. Nate usually cleans our apartment. I just do my routine: work, work, and work." She groaned as she parked into the driveway.

I laughed quietly and breathed heavily. It had been weeks without stepping a foot in my house. Of course, it was odd to know that the last time I was here I was stabbed by the person I loved. It was okay though, I was better now. Well, as better as I could be. I ignored the past within my mind and focused on the future. From now on forward I was only allowed to look ahead because the only thing that mattered to me nowadays was my future. I needed to begin my career and thinking about previous events wasn't helping.

After ten minutes inside my home I found myself in front of my door, my eyes staring at the white coated wooden door with my hand gripping the doorknob tightly. _Inhale and exhale, Marina_. I inhaled and closed my eyes. I exhaled and opened my eyes.

I turned the doorknob and my eyes closed as a reflex. I couldn't. I could just visualize Jack and I making out, a switchblade inside of me, the room as dark as coal. My heart froze within me and I mentally slapped myself. _Get yourself together._ I opened the door and opened my eyes at the same moment.

Nothing. My curtains were moved to the side allowing sunlight to fill my room, my furniture in their right spot, all my belongings in their right place and my bed sheets changed. I pinched my arm and smiled sadly. Everything was back to normal, with the exception of my love, but that was it.

I set my sports bag on the floor and collapsed on my bed, hugging my large pillows and closed my eyes, and little by little I fell asleep.

* * *

Yo, guys. Sorry for the long and lame delay. I have actually been very busy trying to get my grades up now that the school semester is coming to a close. I also hope you forgive me for the small chapter. I might not be updating as usual as I have because I have made arrangements to go to the gym in order to lose weight. Also, classes are ending so I will be going out to celebrate and stuff. Yay for being social, right?

I can't believe this is the last chapter of Marina's adolescence. I'm hoping to post the next chapter by June at the most. Not to worry though! Our normal schedule will return after June. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Shout out to the following users: Tonari, Guest, booboobones, susimuffin, Kat12395, &amp; marina2351! Thank you guys for the lovely reviews! Your comments motivate me even more to write this story!

Like always, reviews are always welcomed! Until next time fellow readers! - Miriam xo


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

"_You're never gonna love me, so what's the use? What's the point of playing a game you're going to lose? What's the point of saying you love like a friend?." _I cried into my sleeve as I listened to one of the cassettes I still had from my teenage years.

It was ten at night and even though it had been three days since I had told my now ex, Alfonso, that our relationship was over I was still not over with our relationship. We had been together for two years and even though we fought at least once a day I loved him.

I met him in 2005 when I was barely starting my career and needed a photographer for a blog I was going to begin based on my works in home designing. Within an year we began dating and ever since then we were inseparable. He was there with me, embracing me tightly during the Night of Terror and he was there for me when my brother injured himself and I couldn't go to his side in aid. He was there when my mother had a heart attack and he was there when I lost my job. He helped me recover from my depression and thanks to him I had, once again, an amazing job and lived happily in Gotham. Even though my father was still not fully recovered my mother was getting better and better nowadays and that was a great relief.

After moving out of my parents home I settled into the heart of Gotham which, back then, was every young girl's dream. I lived a few skyscrapers away from Wayne Tower and until 2007 I moved in with Alfonso, when we were only five months into dating. Most of the time we would argue that is unless Junior, his son of four, was present. I worked in a home design building not too far from our, well, _my _apartment since my name was on the paperwork. Now, three years after being together, we were parting ways and I simply wasn't ready.

I arose from the couch and went to the restroom, determined to wash away all the sadness from my soul and clear my mind of stupidity. After preparing my bath I stripped off my clothes and settled into the tub. The warmth the water made my muscles relax immediately. I closed my eyes and thought of what I was going to do now that I was all on my own. The sound of rain hitting the window lightly made relaxing easier. Even though it was May, rain still fell upon the city and I hoped this wasn't the last shower of spring.

I fell asleep late that night, not that it really mattered because either way I knew I wouldn't want to get up the next morning especially since tomorrow was Monday. Opposite of my hopes, no rain followed when I arose from bed in the morning. I tore the sheets off me and made the bed, feeling a knot in my stomach knowing that Alfonso wasn't here. He wasn't in the kitchen preparing our breakfast and he wasn't in the bathroom getting ready for today. I ignored my negative thoughts and continued to make the bed.

Once I arrived at work I went straight to the designer wing of the office and walked down a long hallway of offices for home designers. I walked halfway into the hallway and stopped at number seven, getting the keys and opening the door. I placed my suitcase on my desk and sat down in my chair, opening the laptop that I had taken out of a locked drawer, and began modeling a certain apartment bedroom that was due on Wednesday for a client.

Lunch was lonely since I decided to go out to a Starbucks by myself. Once I received my beverage I sat in an empty table for two near the window and observed the cars passing by. When I returned to the office I was greeted with more work.

It was at ten till two when I left the office. It was the earliest I had left this month for me since I usually left at four. I bid my coworkers goodbye and took a taxi to the gym for my daily workout session. My trainer, Alex, was there already so it was a good idea to go early rather than stay at home for two hours doing nothing. "Here is fine." I told the driver as he neared the gym. I handed him his money. "Keep the change." I smiled at him as I got out. At this the old man tipped his hat and drove away. I couldn't help but feel good about myself as I walked closer to the gym building. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I took it out, but not before bumping into a stranger. "Sorry." I called behind me, not really bothering to look at him. I answered the call but hung up when an ad seller cut me off before I could answer properly and instead asked a question to probably make me buy something via phone. I frowned and stopped at the traffic light, pressing on the button to allow me to walk across the street. I crossed my arms and rested my weight on one leg, making me look odd.

The sound of a car screeching made me turn and the stranger I had bumped into quickly got inside, so quick I didn't see his face but saw that his hair was slicked back. The car turned to the right, in front of me, and drove away fast. I couldn't help but wonder where they were going. I was so busy pondering on the thought that I didn't realize the light had changed and I could walk across the street.

Once I arrived at the gym I went towards the front desk they had and asked the very muscular man if Alex was here or had taken the day off like he would once in a while. "Nah, he's here." The man responded. I thanked him, flashed him my gym card, and smiled at him when he nodded, allowing me access to enter, before entering another set of doors that led me into the actual gym. The building wasn't packed since it was two hours before most people got off from work which meant I probably had a chance to use the treadmill today.

The building used two floors from the three it had and it was pretty large. The gym consisted of many exercising stock, from the common treadmill to simple yoga mats. The gym also had separate locker rooms for men and women. They had showers, toilets, and of course lockers that were located on the second floor. The only bad thing was that you couldn't keep your towel here so if you showered you had to take your soaking towel home. That's why I usually took showers at home.

I walked all the way to the back and took the stairs (we had elevators but I didn't want to seem lazy) up towards the second floor. I scanned the room and smiled when I found Alex running on one of the twelve treadmills that were lined up perfectly before the large window wall. I went inside the women's locker room and jogged up to my locker. I took my keys and unlocked it, taking out my duffel bag and placing my suitcase inside. Unzipping my duffel bag I took out my black volleyball shorts out along with a gray wife beater and white tennis shoes. I stripped off my blouse, tank top, skirt, and spandex shorts and put on my gym clothes. I locked everything up and walked out with only my phone and earphones.

Alex was still on the treadmill running and since he normally would have his earphones on I decided to walk to him rather than shouting his name. When I was next to him he broke his focus and smiled at me. " Hey." He greeted, taking his earphones off.

"Hi." I greeted, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Why so early?" He inquired.

I shrugged. "Why not?" I smiled at him as he chuckled.

"Okay, what did you have in mind today?" He asked, getting off the treadmill.

"Warm up, two miles on this thing, weights and cycling." I explained.

"Sounds good. Looks like you don't need me anymore." He joked.

After leaving the gym at three twenty I went home and was surprised when I noticed most of Alfonso's belongings were gone. At first I thought I had been robbed but when I noticed that my laptop was on the coffee table and the plasma TV Alfonso and I had bought together was still hanging on the wall I realized he had taken his stuff and was officially not living here. I took a shower afterwards, I cried I'll admit, and then decided to call Lydia for advice.

"_So, how are you holding up?_" Lydia asked through the phone. I had just now told her about Alfonso and I splitting.

"I'm fine, I guess. My work has taken my mind off the situation but it just sucks. I've known him for four years, Lydia. He was my best friend, my lover, my everything." I paused. " I hate everything." I groaned into the phone.

I heard her sigh. "_Life is like that Mina, it's a little bitch_." I smiled as she addressed me with my childhood nickname my parents gave me. It had been a few years since she had talked to me like a younger sister rather than a simple friend. I still didn't like it though.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." There was a short pause. "Lydia I need you to be honest. Do you think Alfonso and I will get back together?" I asked, flipping the channels on the television absentmindedly.

"_Honestly, from what you've told me, I don't think you should get back with him at all. You guys fight all the time and you're too young. Just don't go overboard with dating and hooking up_." She spoke.

"I guess you're right. I should date a professional assassin and get married in Vegas at thirty." I joked. "And I'm not young!" I added.

Lydia laughed on the other side. "Y_es you are. You're what, like twenty five?_" She questioned.

"Not until August. I'm still twenty four at the moment." I corrected her, ignoring the news in the background.

"_Whatever, same thing. Hey, I gotta go, Nate and I are going out and I have to get ready._" She told me.

"Okay, bye. Take care."

"_Bye._" She hung up.

I tiredly got up from the couch and decided to make myself a simple egg salad for dinner, Blandior closely following me into the kitchen. Once I was done I sat back on the couch and opened my laptop, waiting for it to turn on I watched the news.

The story headline read: **Gotham National Bank Robbery**

"_-I'm still shaken up I mean I live just down the street and now I don't think I'll be able to feel safe." _A woman in her late thirties spoke as a reporter put her microphone near the woman's face. The scene then was cut into a video shooting of several policemen and detectives conversing in front of the bank.

"_And even though this block is surrounded by police cars people are still severely shaken up over this situation especially those who are clients of Gotham National Bank. That's all for now. Reporting from Gotham National Bank, this is Sally Johnson reporting for GCN._"

I frowned, there had been a robbery at Gotham National Bank? The bank was only a block away from my apartment building. It was only four, as well, that meant this was recent, as in like, an hour or two and something ago. I shook my head and placed my attention on my laptop.

…

When Friday arrived I was more than delighted because it was meeting days. From eight to nine thirty the entire office had a up to date meeting which meant that everyone was to share the amount of clients they had been gaining or losing and other inquiries that involved the progress the company was making or in my words: time to waste.

In the office the usual conversation mainly included the new and frightening character of the Joker and the charming, and very brave, Harvey Dent. After the Joker's debut as a criminal on Monday he was the main talk of Gotham, and probably would be for a few more weeks, which was something only Bruce Wayne could do. In my opinion the Joker was stranger than Gotham's criminals. Aside from his clown makeup and scars, he had a terrifying demeanor, a dark shadow that followed him. Maybe it was his past that triggered the anger within him, making him become a cruel and odd criminal.

I dismissed my thoughts on the Joker and placed my water bottle back in the break room's fridge. Standing up from my chair I was surprised when my boss entered the room, his eyes wild. "Marina, today's your lucky day." He said out of breath.

My eyebrows furrowed and I walked over to him, utterly confused. "Why's that?" I inquired.

"Bruce Wayne is hosting a fundraiser in his penthouse and he's coming here to discuss the plans for the designing." He explained, following me out of the break room.

"Holy shit, that's amazing. Did he assign an appointment or do I get to assign it?" I asked, opening the door to my office for us to discuss this important matter.

"Yeah, he just called and said he was coming in." He replied, sitting in one of the two chairs opposite of me.

"Okay, but why did you choose me?" I questioned him, clearing my desk and setting up for my sudden appointment.

"Marina, I know you're going to a tough time." My eyes flickered down to my shoes, so now everyone knew. "You've been only getting better since you began working here and I think you're the best at the job, plus, you deserve this opportunity after everything. You're faithful to this company and to your job and not many people are."

"Thanks. I guess working for the fabulous Wayne will help, mentally and financially." I agreed.

"Yeah, well I better be going I have like ten people on hold." My boss, Mr. Romero, said and left.

Once closed the door behind him I took out a small mirror from my purse and checked my hair, tucking in a few small and wild strands behind my hair. I furrowed my eyebrows when I realized I wasn't wearing makeup. I usually didn't try too hard to look nice since I normally went to the gym after work and wearing makeup I would look like a nightmare. I shook my head and pretended that it didn't really matter even though I was killing myself mentally for not getting ready. I was going to see Bruce Wayne for Christ's sake! Well, maybe, he might be that type of person to send his assistant.

I checked the time and noticed it was only twenty into one. I was on the edge of my seat, waiting for the receptionist, Heather, to inform me that Bruce Wayne, or his assistant was here. I stared at my phone intensely and jumped when the it rang suddenly. I picked up the phone and answered. "Yes?"

"Miss Armond, Bruce Wayne is here."

* * *

I just want to say before anything that I apologize everyone for not updating sooner. Unfortunately I fell into writer's block. I'm so sorry guys.

Anyway, it's 2009 here which means it's been 7 years since Marina has seen Jack. Alfonso and the Joker will appear in the next chapter, I can promise you that. What I can't say is when I'll update. I'll try my best but with all the work and errands I have I might take a while.

Well, comments and reviews are always welcome! Until then farewell dear readers! - Miriam xo


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

I don't think I have ever been so frightened and excited in my life. There he was, the Prince of Gotham, standing before my eyes. He acted very gentleman-like but did have his snobbish side like any other celebrity did. To begin our appointment he introduced himself, told me what he wanted, very vaguely I might add, and asked me how much money I needed. "I want something modern but formal, a bit careless too." He said. "Don't be afraid to use more money than needed." He added. I felt woozy the entire time. My cheeks were flaring and I began to produce sweat. He seemed to not really care, I suppose he was accustomed to females getting nervous when with him. Couldn't blame 'em though. Aside from my nerves and clumsiness our appointment went well, so well he wanted me to visit his penthouse to inspect the entire place. The only defect in this was that Mr. Wayne wouldn't be there with me but his butler would gladly accompany and inform me of the buildings structure, measurements, and so on.

Mr. Wayne left the building at two forty and within a few seconds Mr. Romero rushed inside of my office and bombarded me with questions. I answered as much as I could but left out small details, for example: compliments. Mr. Romero was very pleased that I had satisfied my client...so far. Deciding that my work here was done I left work and went to the gym.

As I made my way towards the gymnasium building I couldn't help but wonder if Alfonso was still attending his training both had Alex as our trainer. I shook the thoughts out of my head and walked inside the gym, flashing my gym card as usual and entering the second set of doors. I did my routine and changed and when I walked to the cycling I heard someone call my name.

I turned and smiled when Alex approached me, his hair wet from his sweat I assumed. "Hey." I greeted, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, where are you headed?" He asked, scratching the back of his head. I pointed the direction of the treadmills. "I will come with you." He said, walking with me.

We didn't converse much during our workout until mid session when he stopped and sighed loudly. I glanced at him, noticing his stressed look. "Marina?"

"Yeah?" I stopped cycling. The sound of his voice worried me and I was pretty sure he noticed the worry in my voice.

"Alfonso told me what happened." He blurted. I couldn't help but break our eye contact and stare out the window.

I exhaled and directed my sight to his face. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

And then it all happened. The walls that had just been built once again, and that were still in construction, protecting my heart fell with a loud rumble. My eyes began to water and at this Alex immediately got off the exercise machine and went to my side, hugging me close. I cried into his tight cotton t-shirt and held him close, allowing myself to let go of my sorrow.

Alex hushed me, rubbing my back gently and after what seemed hours but was really minutes of crying I controlled myself and broke the embrace, wiping my eyes with the back of my hands. "Fuck, I'm sorry." I said quietly, breathing shakily and sniffling.

At my words Alex chuckled and wrapped his strong arm around my shoulder, allowing me to breathe in his cologne. Polo maybe? I had always loved his cologne. "C'mon, let's go grab something to eat, yeah?" He suggested, walking me to the women's lockers. I nodded and sniffled yet again.

I decided not to change and instead left my workout clothes on, not really caring if they were slightly soaked in sweat. I took my things and met Alex by the men's lockers. We decided to go to a Subway down the street.

"When did he tell you?" I asked Alex, taking a bite of my sub.

"Yesterday. He came a few minutes after you left, actually. We started talking. I asked him why you guys didn't come together and then…" He left his sentence unfinished and took another bite of his sub.

I stayed silent and decided to continue. "Did he say why?" Alex shook his head. "Oh." I had nothing else to ask.

I took a taxi home and took a shower and did nothing but read last month's Cosmo magazine afterwards. If I wasn't focused on something my thoughts would instinctively go towards Alfonso. Blandior was sleeping beside me on the couch and purred silently every time I caressed her. It was at six in the evening when the sun was setting and when a knock on the door made Blandior jump off the couch. I groaned and set my magazine carefully on the coffee table. Unlocking the door I heard some giggling behind the door, I silently prayed that it wasn't one of the kids from the floor below that went around knocking on doors to annoy the hell out of of everyone. I opened the door and felt my heart flip when Alfonso revealed himself with Junior, his son, in his arms. He was sleeping.

My first instinct was to cry but after talking to Alex I decided to go down another path. "What do you want?" inquired, leaning on the doorframe, crossing my arms.

"He was crying that he wanted to see you so I came but he fell asleep on the way." Alfonso explained, taking a step closer.

I sighed and made room for him to enter. "Come in." Alfonso stepped inside and I closed the door, walking past the living room and into the kitchen. "Have you or Junior eaten anything?"

"No."

I rolled my eyes and scanned the cupboards. "Is Mac and Cheese okay?" I asked, reaching up to take it.

"Yeah."

Twenty minutes later I was being told by a four year old with a full mouth the ways to defeat a dragon and how one becomes a knight. "You have to have a king sword because of you don't you can't kill a dragon. It has to be very very very very very shiny and…" Junior continued explaining but I stopped nodding my head when my hand was taken by Alfonso. I froze and felt my heartbeat suddenly pace faster than normal.

I cleared my throat and glanced at Alfonso who was already looking my way. The continuous twenty minutes I spent in excruciating pain as Alfonso didn't let go of my hand for a second, on the contrary he toyed with my hand as Junior conversed with me although I wasn't really paying attention. Only until Junior excused himself to use the restroom did I yank my hand from Alfonso.

"What?" I exclaimed angrily, rising from the couch, Alfonso standing up as if on cue with his eyes slightly dumbfounded..

His eyes revealed regret. "C'mon, Marina. I'm sorry, I know I messed up again but don't deny you miss me like I miss you." Alfonso said, using one of his many movie cliche type lines to win me back. And of course I would buy it like I had been for three years now. I just couldn't give in so easily.

I let out a shaky breath and took a hesitated step closer to him. He cracked a half smile and reached his hand out for me to take. I did and was pulled close to him where I was welcomed with a tight embrace. "Can you please forgive me?" He asked. I nodded into his neck and he responded with a kiss on my head.

"Can we just be on a slight break?" I questioned, pulling my head away from his neck and facing him. He studied me and nodded, opening his mouth to say something but he was interrupted.

"What are you doing?" Junior asked form behind.

"Loving each other" Alfonso answered, smiling at his son like a clown. I scowled at him and let go.

I turned to Junior and knelt in front of him. "You sleepy?" I asked, noticing his tired eyes and lazily hanging arms. He nodded and I lifted him up, grunting and rubbing his back. " I think it's time to go home." I declared, giving Alfonso a look that hinted him to open the door. He did and took Junior from my arms, kissing me before leaving, Junior weakly waving at me goodbye.

Closing the door I sighed and made my way towards my bedroom, opening the door and closing it behind me to avoid Blandior from entering. I collapsed onto my queen sized bed and shook off my gray slippers. I rolled over and took off my shorts and then took off my robe and threw it to the armchair in the corner. Letting out a sigh of comfort I hugged one of the pillows and snuggled my face into it, enjoying how my body relaxed. Slowly and happily I then fell asleep at six fifteen.

My eyes opened themselves at four in the morning and my lips curved into a smile when I realized today I was going to be inside Bruce Wayne's penthouse. I stretched on my bed and yawned, slowly rising from my bed. I rubbed my eyes and got up to use the restroom. After urinating and washing my hands I took a handful of water and washed my face thoroughly to wake myself up. I then used my hands to blow air onto my face, I felt the cool intensely. I frowned when I opened my mirror cabinet and realized I was almost out of toothpaste. Thirty minutes later, after brushing my teeth and taking a shower, I turned on my coffee pot and went back into my bathroom to do my hair. Within forty minutes I had straightened my hair and was halfway done with my coffee. Luckily it was barely five thirty which meant I had another three hours to kill. Deciding that going on the internet wasn't a bad idea I logged on and opened up a tab. With nothing much to do I checked my email and was surprised when I had three new comments on my latest blog article: The Perks of Plants. I clicked the link and was directed to my blog comments. _Loved it!_ a guest exclaimed. _Not your best but enjoyed it nonetheless_ read another. _Do you recommend any certain store to buy lilies from?_ someone asked. I smiled and clicked on 'reply'. A small chat box appeared and I quickly typed away a formal answer to the commentator.

A knock on the door startled me and I got off the high barstool, tying my robe tightly and slipping on my slippers. A young man greeted me at the door with a large box in his hand. "Can you sign that please?" He asked, motioning for the clipboard resting on top of the cardboard box. I nodded and signed my name on the bottom. "Thank you. Enjoy." He said as he set the box at my feet and took the clipboard. I nodded and took the box inside, closing the door behind me. I set it on the coffee table and went to the kitchen to get a knife. I opened the box and squealed with delight when I noticed my dresses had arrived. Last week when I was browsing for vases I had come across an apparel site and decided to treat myself with a few dresses, three to be exact, and they were now here. I took one out of the box and admired them individually just to allow the beauty to sink in. Two of them were simple daily wear dresses and the third was a black, off the shoulder, tight dress that reached just above the knees. I smiled and put them away placing the box in my walk in closet so Blandior wouldn't end up tearing it with her sharp fangs.

It was six forty when I finished dressing. I had taken my time deciding what to wear and settled on a formal black pencil dress along with small black heels and a silver watch I had received from my father on my twenty first birthday. I wasn't sure about my outfit but decided to not give it much thought. Walking into the kitchen Blandior meowed and I mentally slapped myself when I realized I hadn't fed her yet. I did and then refilled her water bowl. I bit my lip as I rested my hands on my waist and wondered what to do now. I took my laptop and set it back on the coffee table beside my magazines and then washed my coffee mug. With only two hours until it was time to depart I opted to do my makeup. Choosing to seem natural I only applied few brushes or mascara, light brushes of blush, and amaretto lipstick. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror and decided to put on my small Chanel No. 5 perfume that Nate had gifted to me a few years ago and that I only used on rare occasions.

Seven fifty. I reentered my living room and took my brown trench coat from the coat hanger and put it on. Snatching my purse from the couch I took my keys and opened the door, locking it behind me and walking towards the elevator because I was not about to take four flights of stairs down with heels. I bid the doorman goodbye and waited a few seconds for a taxicab to arrive. "De Leon Home Design building on Fourth and Main, please." I directed the driver and put on my seatbelt. The skies were a graceful gray this morning and I was glad because for the entire week the skies had been pretty sunny and I had been longing for a gray day.

The cab stopped and I paid the man, this time taking my change, and made my way out and into the building. I smiled as a few greeted me and went inside my office, setting my purse on a guest chair and quickly picking up my phone to set up a new voicemail. After twenty minutes I was out of the building and was opening the door to a new taxi. "Bruce Wayne's penthouse, please." I told the driver and couldn't help but grin. The way the words left my mouth, so naturally, made me so thankful of the job I had. When the cab pulled to the side I gave him the money and, strangely enough, had the exact amount of money due to the other taxi's change. "Thank you." I said and got out to be greeted by a cool wind. I entered the grand hotel and walked towards the front desk.

"How may I help you?" The clerk asked.

"I'm here to see Mr. Bruce Wayne." I replied. At my words the man held in a laugh. I couldn't help but scowl at the rude man.

"Name?" He asked.

"Marina Armond from De Leon Home Designing." I said coolly.

He nodded and began to dial. I ignored the man as he made a call and instead inspected the hotel. It was very elegant and a lot of the people here were upper class people. I suddenly felt insecure about my appearance. "Excuse me?"

I turned to see the clerk with a slightly embarrassed face. "They're waiting for you." He said. I nodded, not bothering to say thank you, and went towards the elevator. I felt my heartbeat begin to beat rapidly when the elevator doors opened cued by a '_ding'_. I was glad it was empty and quickly got in, pressing the bright button labeled 39. The doors closed and the elevator began to elevate itself to the first of the two floor penthouse. Within a few seconds the elevator dinged and the door opened once again.

"Mr. Wayne sends his sincerest apology Miss Armond." Wayne's butler, Alfred said, escorting me to one of the two ballrooms of the penthouse.

"Oh, no I totally understand. He's a man of business it only seems normal for him to be busy." I assured Alfred, who only gave me a small smile in return.

"Mr. Wayne has also asked to use the top floor ballroom due to his entrance." Alfred chirped as we went up the staircase.

"Entrance?"

"He will be arriving by helicopter." Alfred explained.

I nodded. "That's wonderful, very unique." I commented, writing notes on my notepad. "I can almost imagine him. It would be a spectacular sight to see him enter a room full of awed faces." I continued, smiling at the thought.

"Oh, are you too busy to attend the fundraiser, Miss Armond?"

My eyebrows furrowed. "Attend the fundraiser?" I questioned, stopping at the last step of the marvelous staircase.

"Mr. Wayne always invites anyone who's involved in his events, including the designers, of course." Alfred responded, waiting for me to continue.

I smirked. I was being invited _by_ the Bruce Wayne to his fundraiser _for_ Harvey Dent? Today was just going marvelous. "I'll be there. Will I need a invitation or…?"

"You're name will be on the list." Alfred said, smiling at my joyful tone.

"Cool." I replied, holding back the urge to squeal and jump around in delight.

Leaving the hotel I couldn't help but smile the entire way back home. The fundraiser would be soon and I didn't even have something fancy to wear for the special event. I guess it was shopping time. Unfortunately, I had to wait until tomorrow to shop because I needed to begin the designing for the fundraiser. As soon as I arrived home I was to begin designing in order to not fall behind.

I sat on a barstool with my laptop on the island trying to decide what type of color would go for a fundraiser. The color had to, in a way, represent the person hosting but since it was a fundraiser for Harvey Dent it meant I had to choose a color for Mr. Wayne and Mr. Dent. Wonderful. I took in the events timing. It was to be around the end of sunset and would convert to nighttime. The penthouse had a breathtaking view and everyone would be able to see the tall skyscrapers and the millions of lights that lit up Gotham like a Christmas tree. It was also near to summer. Orange, yellow, and red seemed to be good colors. Okay, I had three colors to choose from. Now, we went into shades. I clicked the shades of orange first, they weren't impressive but there were a few that caught my eye. I opened yellow's shades next and smiled as I viewed the variations to select from. Opening the reds I was disappointed. Sure, there were plenty of good red shades but none were worthy enough to use for the fundraiser.

Two hours and a half later I was so exhausted my eyes had begun to water. I sighed for the hundredth time that day and got up, deciding to take a break. Walking into the kitchen I debated on either making coffee or tea. I never really like tea, I'll admit, mostly because of it's taste but it had many benefits depending on what type of tea. I carelessly took out my mug and decided that coffee would satisfy me. While I left my coffee to brew I decided it was time to feed Blandior once again. Even after seven years she was still a hungry and very needy cat. I smiled when she walked by me and purred, digging into her meal as I went to prepare my coffee.

…

Working on the fundraiser was anything but easy, there was so much to think about, of course had more people to help but I was to make half of the decisions including the color, style, light, etcetera. By late Sunday night everything was done like it was to be and I was more relieved than ever. Now it was up to everyone else to make sure the fundraiser was perfect. During the week I decided to go shopping because I didn't have time to shop on Sunday and after six stores and over a hundred dresses I entered the seventh store and when I laid my eyes on the first dress into view I knew it was the one. Yeah, it sounds very cliche but the truth was that is was. It was a beautiful blue dress. It had small sleeves and had a sweetheart-like neck line. As soon as I was near enough I searched for my size and took it into the dressing rooms, not bothering to look for any other dresses. I knew it was the one. It was expensive, I'll say that, but it was definitely worth it.

Everyday that came closer to the fundraiser my nerves would grow. My dress wasn't exactly fit for the fundraiser but it made me look good and I wasn't going to pass one of those rare opportunities because some upper class snobs thought it wasn't appropriate. I only hoped Mr. Wayne wouldn't mind.

Seven thirty in the morning. I woke up with chills all over my body and my lips curved into a smile at the realization that today I would be seeing the Bruce Wayne and the Harvey Dent. Seeing two unbelievably attractive men in one night? No, that was simply nonsense. I suppressed a sigh and fell back into my bed, hugging my comforter with all my strength. "Oh, Bruce Wayne." I moaned and laughed when Blandior meowed from outside, something she would do when she heard a noise that told her I was awake. She was probably hungry.

I got up and rushed to the door, opening, and ushering him away. "Hold on." I growled when she insisted on entering my room. "No." I said firmly and closed the door behind me. After feeding her I decided to take a quick shower while I let my coffee brew. I drank my coffee and allowed Frank Sinatra to sing in the background as I read this months Nylon magazine. I followed along to the song as I scanned pages of advertisements. "_Someday, when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold I will feel a glow just thinking of you and the way you look tonight. Yes, you're lovely with your smile so warm and your cheeks so soft_." I sang quietly as the clock hanging on the all ticked loudly. As the song came to a close I got up and turned the stereo off, taking the remote control from the coffee table and turning it on. Flipping through the channels I stopped at GCN.

Walking over to the kitchen I took out an egg, spinach, and a pan, breakfast sounded good right now. As I allowed the pan to warm up I walked over to island and turned the volume up on the television. _**BATMAN DEAD?**_ the heading read, I furrowed my eyebrows and felt my heart drop. No, that couldn't be possible. Batman was invincible, he was Gotham's hero. I turned my back on the screen and walked back into the kitchen, taking the egg and cracking it into the pan later adding salt and spinach. I scrambled the ingredients and tried to ignore the sizzling of the food and focusing on Mike Engels voice. I finished my food and set it on the island, quickly rushing back to get a glass of orange juice. I returned and sat down, watching the news with all my attention. "Viewers please beware: the image is disturbing." Mike Engel stated, staring into the camera intensely.

"Tell them your name." A strange sounding voice commanded. There was a man,clearly not Batman, but dressed as him tied up to a chair, Joker-like makeup on him, his mask still concealing his face. So the man behind the camera was Joker?

" Brian Douglas ." He answered fear evident in his voice.

"Are you the real Batman?" Joker asked, his voice oddly soothing.

"No." Brian admitted, not daring to look into the eyes of his kidnapper.

"No? No?" The Joker was beginning to laugh by now and was sending chills down my spine. "Then why do you dress up like him?" The Joker inquired, his voice taking a turn to the dark side and in a swift movement he snatched the mask off Brian's face and held it near the camera. "Woo-hoo-hoo." He exclaimed as he dangled the mask.

"B-because he's a symbol that we shouldn't be afraid of scum like you." Brian responded weakly. I immediately had compassion for the man. He was really fucking brave in saying that.

"Yeah? You do Brian," Joker came closer to Brian and began to roughly caress his face. "You really do." He growled. Brian whimpered at the touch and Joker continued to caress him, hushing him in the process. "So you think," The Joker now had started to lightly slap Brian, as if he were a rag doll. "Batman's made Gotham a better place?"

Brian didn't respond. "Look at me." There was the shortest of pauses when Brian defied. "**LOOK AT ME**!" Joker demanded, his voice startling me and causing me to drop my fork. I wanted to cry at that moment. His voice was so frightening. At this Brian finally looked up and the camera turned to reveal the Joker.

"You see, this is how _craaazy_ Batman's made Gotham. You want order in Gotham? Batman must take off his mask and turn himself in." The sinister clown explained. "Oh! And everyday he doesn't, people will die. Starting tonight. I'm a man of my _wooord_-uh." And then that disturbing laugh came afterwards, causing me to freeze and feel daunted.

The video ended and I shook, suddenly feeling disturbed. Only until Blandior meowed did I snap out of the trance and wiped the tears that had unwillingly escaped from my eyes.

* * *

To begin I'd like to thank **susimuffin** and **MushyKing** for their reviews! Thanks for letting me know what you think! (-:

So, like I said Joker and Alfonso are in this chapter. So, what do you guys think? Do like or hate Alfonso? What do you think will happen next? Let me know! I enjoy reading your reviews! Thanks for reading! Until next time lovely reader! - Miriam xo


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

According to internet the best way to wear my hair was down and slightly curled, and, of course, it took time for me to convince myself but after over thinking I decided to get it styled at a salon I called in and made an appointment at three just to get it all done on early. The event would begin around seven and I was planning on arriving on time to meet a few people and hang around someone since I didn't have a date. I will admit I was very tempted to ask Alex but I wasn't sure he'd want to go. It was at noon when I plucked up the little courage I had and dialed Alex's number but unfortunately it sent me to voicemail. Knowing he would be at the gym I took my purse and left the building.

"Please, Alex! This means a lot to me, don't leave me alone with a bunch of snobs!" I pleaded, batting my eyelashes jokingly.

"Then why the hell are you going?" He asked, chugging the rest of his water.

"Because Bruce Wayne invited me. I can not not go. That would be like a slap in the face." I explained, crossing my arms.

Alex laughed. "Yeah, alright I'll go." He sighed, swinging his sweaty arm around me.

I stopped in my tracks, looking at him in a questioning manner. "Do you have a tux?" He nodded in response.

"Yeah, I accidentally bought it for a wedding, I meant to rent it but…" He shrugged.

"Okay, come by my house at six thirty. I should be ready by then." I told him, kissing his cheek and hugging him. "Thank you so much, Alex. I owe you." I murmured, embracing him tightly.

"Yeah, I know." He grinned, kissing me on the top of my head.

The amount of time it took to do my hair and makeup was enough time to clean my entire home. I was completely blown away by the amount of difference I now had to my prior image, my hair was nicely curled, my make up was lovely and my dress was waiting at home, preparing to be put on.

I arrived at home at five thirty and was surprised when I saw Alfonso sitting on the couch, his hands folded and under his chin. He rose from his seat as I shut the door behind me. "What are you doing?" I asked, walking to the kitchen where I laid set my purse on the island. I sensed some sort of confrontation coming soon.

"I came because I want us to be together again." Alfonso spoke, walking up to me.

I sighed. "Alfonso-" He shut my mouth by pressing a finger on my lips. I scowled.

"Sh. Don't talk." And then he did the worst thing to do. He knelt on one knee. "Marina, will you be my wife?"

In those four seconds of silence I realized that I never really loved Alfonso. Yes, I said numerous times that I loved him but now I don't really think I meant _him_, I just loved the idea of him. He was always there for me and he didn't deserve this but _I_ didn't deserve to be cheated on and be set aside.

"No."

His eyes began to water as the word left my lips and I felt guilt and distress bubbling up, threatening to flow down my cheeks. I bit the inside of my cheek as he got up and took ahold of my shoulders. "Marina, please." He pleaded. "Don't do this. I'll change."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "No." I barely whispered. I cleared my throat. "No, Alfonso this is never going to work out and changing who you are won't do anything but make matters worse. Now, I'm going to ask you to give me the keys to the apartment-"

"No." He cut me off, his voice slightly cracking. His eyes then became bewildered, as if he were insane.

"Alfonso, please, don't be difficult. Just give me the _fucking_ keys." I repeated, losing my temper as he continued to shake his head in a deranged manner.

"No." He repeated angrily, shaking my shoulders.

Instinctively I pushed him off. Alfonso was shocked by my defensive actions and stood in front of me for a few seconds but once again took my shoulders.

I grunted as my back met the wall and his body pressed against mine. My breathing became hard and my body began shaking. "Get off." I commanded. He shook his head no in response and that's when I kneed him in his groin. Alfonso groaned and he backed away, probably scared I would hit him again. That apparently wasn't enough to keep him away because when I passed by him to leave to my bedroom and lock myself inside he took me by the wrist and dragged me back to his arms.

I let out a scream in surprise and he rapidly placed his hand on my mouth, muffling my screams. In that moment the door opened and I glanced over to see Alex. He quickly noticed me and ran over, pushing Alfonso off me. Alfonso was furious at this and quickly pushed Alex, only making Alex enraged.

I ran between them and pressed a hand to their chests, hoping that they would snap back to it did but they continued to glare at one another with bull eyes. I was almost certain they were red.

"Alfonso, please, leave." I spoke, my voice nearly cracking. He stopped glaring at Alex and now stared at me with bewildered eyes. "Please." I whispered, using every strength I had to not cry.

"Fine, but I'll be back." He spoke, glancing at Alex one last time and the walking past us, slamming the door when he left.

I let out a sob and almost fell to the ground but thankfully Alex took me in his arms and placed kisses on my head, rubbing my back gently. "Come on, Marina. It's going to be fine. If he gives you any more trouble tell me, okay?" I didn't say anything and simply nodded. "Come on, you're going to get your make up smeared and we'll be late."

With those words I broke our embrace and cursed. I had completely forgot what was going on with all this shit happening. "You're right. I'll go touch up and change. Do you mind feeding Blandior?" I asked.

He nodded. "Where's her food?"

"Um, it's in a bottom cabinet near the sink." I told him before rushing into my room's bathroom. At the sight of my face I nearly screamed. I looked horrendous. "Oh geez. So much for getting my makeup done." I murmured and quickly took out my large make up bag, taking a makeup remover napkin and wiping the mascara that had flown under my eyes with my tears. I then took my foundation, placing it lightly on my face to even the tone. With a few brushes of bluish and several brushes of mascara I smiled lightly. What lipstick should I use? Looking through my lipstick section I took out a red and applied it, smiling at how nice it looked. I put everything away and walked out, entering the closet and quickly but carefully putting on my dress and afterwards putting on my black heels.

As I entered the kitchen I noticed Alex had turned on the lights. He smiled when I entered and stopped caressing Blandior. "You look stunning, Marina." He complimented me. I blushed furiously.

"You look handsome." I returned, eyeing him. His tux suited him well and his hair was nicely combed making him look older and attractive. I had to give him props, accidentally buying that tux was the best mistake he made.

I took my purse and withdrew out my phone, money, grabbed my keys that were laying on the table and placed them into my clutch. I clicked it closed and looked up at Alex that was leaning against the counter. "Ready to go?" He nodded and held out his arm for me to take. I smiled at him and took it happily.

We took Alex's car that was a black Rolls Royce. It was Alex's most treasured possession. He simply adored his expensive car that he had bought about a year ago with the help of his parents who were very wealthy I might add. He only used his car on rare occasions and preferred to use his motorcycle on a daily basis.

We chatted in his car and listened to music on the ride to Bruce Wayne's penthouse. The closer we approached to the hotel the more my nerves grew and the more sweat I produced. It was gross, yes, but I couldn't really do anything about it. I've always been terrible at hiding my feelings.

"Silence your phone." I commanded Alex, placing my now silent phone back into my clutch. Alex mumbled a weak 'yes' as the elevator went up.

We were halfway up when I suddenly looked at Alex who was calmly leaning against the elevator bars with his hands in his pockets. Lightly pushing him, Alex's eyes met mine and I smiled weakly at him, raising my left hand and offering it to him. He exhaled a light laugh and took his hands out pockets, taking ahold of my left hand with his right and kissing it. I grinned cheekily at him and pecked his cheek, resting my head on his shoulder. Even with heels he was three or four inches taller. He wasn't that tall anyway, he was only five feet ten inches.

I opened my mouth to thank him for joining me on such late notice but the elevator doors opened only for my mouth to stay open and admire the scene before me.

"Ah, Miss Armond, glad you could make it. You look very radiant. Shall I take your personal belongings?" Alfred asked as I walked out of the elevator. I nodded and handed him my clutch.

"Thank you." I said, smiling at him. Alex and I had only walked three steps further when a waiter approached us.

"Champagne?"

"Yes, thank you." I told him, taking one for myself. Alex shook his head no and laughed at how quickly I took the glass.

Alex laughed. "Not even two minutes and you're already drinking?" He inquired jokingly after the waiter left. I smiled at him and shrugged.

The first half hour of the fundraiser was spent awkwardly. Alex was somewhat accustomed to this environment and I clearly wasn't. I was sweating and posed in an odd manner as we stood near the window. Alex's parents owned a couple of restaurants which was why Alex didn't mind being here. As an adolescent he went to grand openings and other fancy parties due to his family. This was just another event to him. To me, this was the biggest event I had gone to. People were dying to go to an event hosted by the playboy billionaire, Bruce Wayne. Yet here I was, a twenty four year old chick who lived a normal middle-class life surrounded by the wealthiest people in Gotham aside from the mobsters.

"I wonder when Dent _or_ Wayne are going to arrive." I repeated for the tenth time that night, resting my weight on my left foot.

Alex laughed and held his right hand up in a fancy manner, calling over one of the dozen waiters. "A glass of champagne." He said shortly to the waiter who nodded and quickly walked through the pool of people. I thanked him and admired my own work. Alex noticed and copied my actions. "You did a really good job Marina." He complimented.

"Thanks. It took two entire days to do. Mr. Wayne should be gracious for his devilishly handsome face." I humorously said, flipping my hair over my shoulder. It was a bit warm inside and with my anxiety growing the hotter it seemed. The waiter returned with an entire tray of champagne filled glasses. I smiled at him and took two, one for me and one for Alex to hold, haha.

Alex nodded at him in dismissal and took a sip of his glass. "Hey." He turned his attention to me. "To a wonderful night." I toasted, raising my glass to which he followed.

"Cheers." He smiled at me.

Another few minutes later a loud whirring noise caught my attention, and soon everyone else's. Of course that was Bruce Wayne's arrival just like Alfred the butler had informed me. I immediately took Alex's hand and dragged him near the doors Wayne would soon enter. In seconds the rest of the guests huddled near but thankfully we had a good view to see Bruce exit the helicopter accompanied by, not one or two, but _three_ gorgeous women. My self esteem immediately fell off my shoulder and I couldn't help but envy the women.

Murmurs and whispers filled the room as the quartet strutted inside with dashing smiles. "I'm sorry I'm late." Mr. Wayne spoke, his loud voice booming. "I'm glad that you all got started without me. Now, where is Harvey? Where-?" Bruce's eyes made contact with Harvey's, clasping his hands when they met. "Harvey Dent, man of the hour. Where's Rachel Dawes? She is my oldest friend. Come here." Bruce motioned for her to come which she did but the look in her eyes revealed that it was unwilling. "When Rachel first told me she was dating Harvey Dent I had one thing to say: 'The guy from those God-awful commercials?'." The playboy raised his hands to demonstrate a slogan and continued to talk. "I believe in Harvey Dent." He recited. "Yeah, nice slogan, Harvey." Bruce commented and gave him a thumbs up before his face fell and became serious. "But it caught Rachel's attention and then I started to pay attention to Harvey and all that he has been doing as our new D.A. And you know what?" His eyes scanned the crowd. "I believe in Harvey Dent. I believe that on his watch Gotham can feel a little safer, a little more optimistic. Look at this face." Bruce signalled at Harvey who know smiled kindly at the crowd. "This is the face of Gotham's bright future. To Harvey Dent. Let's hear it for him." Applause followed Wayne's speech and that's when the real nerves began.

Dent and Wayne greeted everyone and thanked them for arriving. Alex noticed my worry almost immediately. "Do you want another glass of champagne?" He asked, already raising his hand. I shook my head frantically.

"No, I don't want my breath to stink. Do you happen to have mints?" I asked him, fiddling with my fingers. Alex always had mints. It was how we met actually, I asked for a mint because my breath reeked and Alfonso was going to stop by the gym to give me my bag. I never like kissing someone with bad breath and I certainly was not going to kiss someone with stinky breath.

He nodded and I exhaled in relief. "Alex, I swear, I wouldn't know what to do without you." I said, taking the small mint from his small metal box. I popped it into my mouth and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ah, Miss Armond. Glad you could make it. Remind me to contact your agency because I'll be hiring you very often." Bruce Wayne said, my heart beating fast than ever. I swirled around and couldn't believe how gorgeous a man could be. I nodded my head and swallowed the mint.

"It's a pleasure to be here, Mr. Wayne." I told him.

"And who might this be?" The billionaire asked, his eyes settling on Alex.

I blushed at my bad manners. "Oh, this is Alex, a very close friend of mine." I introduced them. As they shook hands Bruce squinted his eyes slightly.

"Alex Leyton?" Wayne inquired. Alex nodded.

"Yeah, my family is the owner of the Leyton Hotel and own a few restaurants as well." Alex chirped, smirking carelessly at the playboy. Bruce nodded in understanding.

"Yes, your family did business with Wayne Enterprises a while back." Wayne recalled. A few seconds of silence. "Well, I hope you're enjoying yourselves tonight, thank you for attending." And with that Bruce Wayne left.

Alex scoffed when Bruce was no longer visible. "He's such a snob." He commented, drinking the rest of his champagne in one gulp.

"Not jealous are you?" I teased, bumping my shoulder with his. He smiled and nodded.

"You caught me." He played along, giving his glass to a nearby waiter.

I laughed quietly. "God, these people suck." I groaned, taking Alex's arm and taking him near the windows where the sun was just on the verge of disappearing.

"Why do you say that? Aside from them talking purely about money." Alex questioned me, taking my hand to play with.

"They keep looking at me like an alien. I mean, yeah my dress seems to fun for an event like this but I don't need to be reminded every five seconds. It makes me look good, anyway." I explained, setting my empty glass a the nearest table. Alex chuckled. "_What_?"

He shook his head. "You are so cocky." He laughed as my jaw dropped.

"No I'm not. It's the truth. You even said so before we left." I argued, a smile forming on my face.

"Yeah, but that was me. I'm your friend. It's my duty." He explained

I gasped. "You are _such_ a piece of shit, Alex." I laughed.

He took a step closer and embraced me into a hug. "I'm kidding." He confessed, kissing the top of my head. "Hey, they're already giving out the good food, wanna go get some?" He asked, breaking our embrace.

I shook my head. "Nah. Wanna get a cheeseburger after this instead?" I suggested.

He nodded his head. "Hell yeah."

"Cool." I took a step closer to the windows and admired the breathtaking view of Gotham. I would be lying if I said I never once thought of leaving. I did it quite often nowadays but it was when I truly admired Gotham's beauty did I realize that I simply couldn't leave this city just like that. I could, unlike others. With a simple call I could leave and go back to California where my parents and Lucas were. Lydia had always loved cities which is why she lived in Metropolis. "Hey, I never really said thank you about the whole Alfonso thing." I pointed out.

Alex sighed. "You don't have to. Why was he like that anyway? He seemed like a whole different person."

I shrugged. "I have no clue. He seemed so desperate for me to go back with him. He even proposed. I was sure he was going to beat the shit out of me for a moment." I confessed, shuddering at the bitter memory.

Alex scowled. "If he did I swear-"

"But he didn't. Thanks to you. I swear, Alex, without you I probably wouldn't be here." I said, hugging him close.

"Something is going on with Alfonso. He didn't even give me the keys and he'll find a way of entering the house even if I change the locks. I think I'm going to move and just forget about his existence." I thought aloud, resting my head on Alex's shoulder.

We were silent for a minute or two until I opened my mouth again. "I'm going to get something to drink, you want anything?"

"Red wine would be great actually." Alex said.

I nodded and went to the large table in the middle of the place and took two glasses of red wine. My cheeks went red and burned as I felt glares from the crowd. I turned around and returned to Alex, except he was no longer there. _Where the fuck did he go?_

I was going to check the other side when a loud bang prevented my legs from continuing. My instincts made me turn and search for the cause of the loud noise but I knew too well from movies and TV shows that they were from a gun. Yet, there I was now staring at a clown and his gang, guns in their hands. Everything happened too fast. The air went cold and the hairs of my back stood up. The worst part was that I had a perfect and clear view of what was going on.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" The Joker greeted, taking a shrimp appetizer. "I only have one question: where is Harvey Dent?" He asked, chewing his mouth noisily. He looked around at the crowd surrounding him briefly. This was followed by getting into people's personal space bubble and asking where Harvey was. No one replied due to the fact that the fucking Joker was here in the flesh. It was just too surreal. From where I was standing all I could see was his back. He was walking from left to right .

His voice was cheery and he seemed too glee. It surprisingly didn't vanish when an old man replied, "We're not intimidated by you thugs."

"Y'know," The clown drawled, reaching his hand into his pocket. "You remind me of my father." His hand swiftly took out an odd looking knife only to place it near the man's mouth.

Rachel, who was amazingly near me, took a step forward from the crowd. "Okay, stop."

Joker turned around and at the sight of her pushed the man away and made way to Rachel. "Well, hel-_lo_ beautiful." He greeted her. "You must be Harvey's squeeze. And you are beautiful."

I was so focused on Rachel that I didn't realize everyone else had taken several steps back, scared of the Joker's approachment. Not only that but a goon who noticed me pushed me back to the rest of the crowd. I nearly fell but thanks to an older woman I didn't. I gave her a thankful look and trained my eyes back on the Joker who thankfully hadn't noticed me. He was walking around Rachel like prey. The nearer he got the more she squirmed, I bit my lip when he began to talk again. "Well you look nervous. Is it the scars?" He inquired, standing in front of her. Rachel didn't reply. "Wanna know how I got 'em?" He asked, getting too close for her, well anyone's liking. He proceeded to nod and took her from the neck, bringing his knife near her face.

Rachel moved her head to the side. "Come here. Hey. Look at me." After a few seconds Rachel gave up and stood still. "So I had a wife who was beautiful, _like you_, who tells me I worry too much, who tells me I ought to smile more, who gambles and gets in deep with the sharks." Rachel began to squirm again. "Hey." The Joker made her face him. "One day they carve her face." He continued. "We have no money for surgery. She can't take it. I just want to see her smile again, I just want her to know that I don't care about the scars." He explained in a frantic motion. "_So_, I stick a razor in my mouth and do this to myself." He demonstrated. "And you know what?" He asked, his voice growing more frantic. "She can't stand the sight of me!" He stated. "She leaves. Now I see the funny side." He added. "Now I'm always smiling!" He concluded, raising his knife holding hand. Rachel took this opportunity and punched him somewhere near his lower abdomen. She took him off guard making him let out an 'oomph'. He only laughed at her behavior. "You got a little fight in you. I like that." He told her.

"Then you're going to love me." A deep, husky voice said. The Joker was attacked by the only person who wore a bat costume and fought for justice.

As soon as Joker hit the floor some of his goons began to attempt to hurt the Batman. Joker quickly got up and began taking the guarding thugs and shoving them towards the caped crusader. It was obvious that the deceitful clown was enjoying this. It was all happening too fast for me to actually know what the hell was going on because in a second Joker was kicking Batman and the next he had a gun pointing at Rachel. "Drop the gun." The vigilante commanded.

"Sure, and you just take off your little mask and show us all who you really are." The Joker spoke, shooting at the glass behind him. He then took Rachel by the arm and held her out the window to prevent her from falling.

"Let her go." Batman demanded.

"Very poor choice of words." The Joker commented and let Rachel go, laughing when Batman went out the window after her.

The room strangely became colder than it already was and as the Joker finished laughing it got too quiet to feel comfortable. He looked down at the street below and smiled. After a few seconds of admiring he looked up and walked nearer to the elevator. It was until he was near me that I realized I was still holding the two glasses, I had dropped some when I was pushed back I noted. Still shaken up I felt myself being pulled down and my knees were giving up. Reality hit me like a bitch and I let go of the glasses.

The noise broke the room's silence. The Joker stopped walking and turned to look at the fallen glass, his eyes slowly raising from the floor to meet my gaze. _No time to inhale and exhale this time, Marina._

* * *

Hey, I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner. I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter as you can see. ):

An enormous thanks to the following: **black ink'n white paper**, **Tonari**, **booboobones**, &amp; **Guest**. You guys are amazing, I love hearing your thoughts.

I also want to clear something up. Everything I write about isn't just to fill in space, there is a lot of unknown secrets that will soon be revealed and be important in the future.

Again, thanks to everyone. I hope I didn't disappoint you. Until the next time dear reader. - Miriam xo


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

"You okay?" Alex asked for the upteenth time, glancing my way once and then setting his view back on the road.

I sighed. "Yeah." I felt so weak and tired. Just _exhausted_ from life. "Alex, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, anything."

"Can you stay with me at my apartment. I'm still fucking scared." I admitted.

He laughed. "Of course, I think that's what we both need right now. Some sane company."

I have never been so fucking frightened in my life. His eyes were deadly. It was all still clear in my head but I knew that in a few days it would became a blur. One moment I'm staring at him, body shaking, and the next I'm on the floor, unconscious. I woke up outside the hotel with Alex and a nurse at my side. I only ended up with a few cuts from the glass that I had dropped and fell on. I was good now. As good as a person who has just encountered the Joker could be anyway.

Like promised, Alex stayed the night. He decided to sleep on the couch saying he wanted to spend quality time with Blandior. He was too kind. I didn't sleep well at all, on the contrary, I constantly tore the bedsheets off and on me. The Joker's eyes haunted me, everytime I would close them he would be there, staring at me. It was disturbing to say in the least.

At around eight in the morning I forced myself to get up. The smell of coffee was too tempting.. "Hey. How'd you sleep?" Alex asked, drinking from my Las Vegas coffee mug.

I yawned. "Okay." I lied.

"Well, at least that makes one of us." He mumbled. "I made coffee by the way." He added.

"Thanks. I really need caffeine right now." I confessed, spotting my lion mug. I took it and as soon as it touched my tongue I felt my nose scrunch up in distaste. "How much sugar and cream did you exactly put in here?" I asked Alex, setting it on the table.

"Four of each." He told me.

I gaped at him. "Shit. No wonder coffee doesn't work for you. You're practically drinking pure sugar and cream." I exclaimed in a humorous tone.

"Well, next time you can make your own coffee." He replied defensively.

I shrugged and took my laptop from the coffee table to the dining table. Opening it, I entered my password and went online to search for a new apartment. Alex and I spent a few minutes in silence, him drinking his over sweetened coffee and me surfing the web to search for a new place.

"Updating your blog?" Alex decided to ask, taking his empty mug to the sink to wash.

"No, I'm looking for a new apartment. Like I told you, Alfonso will manage to enter this place. It's best for me to move somewhere else without his consent." I explained, grinning when I realized the current apartment I was reviewing was located right next to my favorite pizzeria. "I think I just found my new place, Alex." I announced happily.

Alex sat back again. "Is it cheap?"

"Somewhat. It's cheaper than here." I informed him, getting up to get my phone. I sat back down and began to save the building's number into my contacts list once I had retrieved it.

"When are you planning on moving?" Alex asked, fiddling with my keys.

I shrugged. "As soon as they let me. I don't want to stay here any longer." I told him, my eyebrows furrowing when I glanced at my phone and realized I had a missed call and a voicemail.

Alex opened his mouth to reply but I held out my finger to prevent him from talking. Pressing 'play' on the screen I placed the phone to my ear.

"_Hello, Marina. It's Gillian. I'm sorry to call you at this time but I was wondering if you'd like to come to dinner with Charlotte and I on Wednesday. Well, call me when you can. Goodbye._"

Placing my phone on the table Alex began talking again. "Who was it?"

"Gillian Loeb. The commissioner." I replied, deciding on whether it was too early to reply to his voicemail. After making my mind I snatched the phone and called him back. After several rings he answered, except it wasn't him. It was his wife.

In less than five minutes my world changed directions. Charlotte Loeb explained that during the fundraiser Gillian and Judge Surillo had been killed by the Joker's orders. It was shocking how disturbing the clown was. Gillian Loeb was the reason I felt safe when most people were normally frightened by a simple touch nowadays. He was like a second father figure to me. The many dinners and lunches we shared were too many too count and that made me feel a bit better. I knew I gave him more than enough of my time. It was the least I could do, after all he was the one he took over my case after Jack nearly killed me.

Jack. Jesus, it's been years since I've actually thought of him. His name was like talking portuguese, it was unusual. I barely remembered him and according to my old journals he was the love of my life. I smiled in a bittersweet manner. Clearing my throat I shook the memories away and was brought to reality by Alex.

"I'm fine." I responded, wiping tears away.

Alex took my hand. "You can tell me, Marina." He assured me, flashing a sympathetic smile.

"Loeb passed away yesterday." Alex's eyes widened. "By the Joker's orders." I added.

He sighed and looked away. "That guy's a fucking psychopath." He huffed, caressing my hand. "Sorry about Loeb, Marina. I know he was important to you."

I nodded my head, taking my hand back and massaging my temples. "If you don't mind, Alex, I'd appreciate it if you gave me some space for a while." I said quietly.

"Of course. If you need anything just give me a call, okay?"

I mumbled a weak 'yes' and stayed silent until I heard the front door close. Sobs escaped my mouth as soon as Alex left. This continued for a few minutes and when the tears stopped running I was overwhelmed with sleep.

…

It was settled that I would be moving to my new apartment on Tuesday, two days from now. It was that day also that I would accompany Mrs. Loeb to hear the speeches of Mayor Garcia and others to honor the commissioner.

I started packing immediately. I began with my apparel and spent an entire hour organizing them into correct piles. Two hours later I had given up for the day and decided to feed Blandior and fix myself something to eat. I glanced at the clock pinned upon the wall nonchalantly and took a note to call my parent's and inform them of my handful news.

On top of all that I hadn't gone to the gym and I was in desperate need of booking my mind with something other than bad news. It was twelve meaning I could go like any other day and actually exercise for a bit. I nodded to myself and resumed my eating, later washing the dishes and cleaning my eating area. I then continued to pack up until three. To try and burn even more calories, and save a bit of money, I changed at home and ran from my apartment to the gym.

I spotted Alex on the first floor, talking to another gym trainer. He noticed me almost immediately and quickly rushed towards me wearing an enormous smile. We greeted each other like usual and after answering the same question a hundred times (are you okay?), I asked if we could hang out tomorrow. After making arrangements for tomorrow I went up to the second floor and did my workout routine.

Drenched in sweat I took a cab home and couldn't help but look back in time to Jack. Whenever he popped up in my head back then I would have to remind myself that he was just a high school crush who I had an unfortunate ending with, but that didn't stop me now. I couldn't let go and only now did I realize that I didn't remember him well. Hell, I didn't know what his eye color was. I had forgotten him and somehow that made me feel an enormous amount of guilt. It was wrong, he tried to kill me and here I was feeling guilty that I didn't remember him. _Inhale and exhale, Marina_. I needed to calm down. I was currently a time bomb about to explode and the last thing I needed was to begin crying inside a taxi. _At least wait until you're home_.

As soon as the taxi halted to a stop I handed the man a five dollar bill, giving him a thirty two cent tip, and rushed out and into my apartment building. I couldn't even wait for the elevator so I ran up four floors to my floor. Once inside I accidentally slammed the door shut, not that it mattered. I ran into my bedroom and inside my bathroom and immediately stripped, turning the water on and sliding the glass door shut. I wept as the cold water fell upon me and slid down my body. To control myself I focused on the noise the water made as it fell.

Twenty minutes later I was in my living room, resting on my couch with only my undergarments and a bathrobe on. I stared blankly at the magazines sprawled on the coffee table. I jumped in surprise when my cellphone rang. I snatched it from the table and answered it when I saw it was Lydia.

"Hey."

"_Marina, you okay? You sound a bit hoarse._" My sister noted.

I sighed. "I'm fine. Kind of. Not really."

"_What's up? Is it about Alfonso?_" She asked, her voice slightly rising.

"Nah. Well, it was but not anymore. It's sort of everything right now. Do you have half an hour?"

And in those thirty minutes I kept Lydia up to date with my life's ups and downs. "_Why don't you just go with mom and dad for a while? Get out of there for a while._"

"I don't think I can, Lydia. It's not the city's fault, anyway." I spoke, scratching the back of Blandior ears.

She scoffed. "_It's amazing how much you defend Gotham. First of all, it's a city. Second, it's shit, Marina. Everyone knows Gotham City is filled with corruption_."

I rolled my eyes at Lydia's harsh tone. She always had to be better than me, which she was. Lydia was married to an amazing husband and lived in Metropolis. She was living the dream of many. "I don't care. I can't help but feel attached to Gotham, it's a part of me." I explained.

"_Be honest, Marina. Why won't you leave? Is it because of someone?_" Lydia questioned.

I thought about it for a short moment.

"I-I don't know." I truthfully answered.

…

Monday morning I woke up early and was surprised to see the skies gray. This was not the weather that was presented last night on GCN. I shrugged it off, gray skies fitted my mood better than blue anyways. After brushing my teeth and taking a shower I blow dried my hair, straightened it, and dressed myself in a white long sleeved t-shirt, overall shorts, and a pair of chucks. I called Alex and ended up being persuaded in waiting for him to pick me up. Like a gentleman he came up to my apartment door and accompanied me out the building and onto his motorcycle.

It was the first time I was on his motorcycle I realized as I wrapped my arms around him. The familiar rumble began and I couldn't avoid remembering Jack and I on my motorcycle. Bittersweet memories flew away as Alex began driving. An unexpected gasp slipped out of me when he drove between two taxi cabs and passed a red light. _And I thought I was a terrible driver_.

In a few minutes we arrived to our destination which was a large two story cafe that, aside from coffee, sold breakfast from seven to ten everyday. Struggling to take off my helmet Alex helped me get it off and laughed at my wild hair. I scowled and removed myself from his highly expensive motorcycle.

"Shut it." I grumbled, going ahead of him and entering the cafe.

We ordered the same plate which was scrambled eggs with a side of salad. We sat outside on the second floor patio that faced the street below and the skyscrapers above. We took our seats and listened to the hipster music playing in the speakers while we waited for our food.

"How's the packing going?" Alex asked, putting his smartphone away in his front shirt pocket.

"It's going okay. Tiring but okay." I admitted, running my hands through my hair to untangle the knots that had grown after riding on Alex's motorcycle.

He grinned as I groaned. "If you want I'll come over to help."

"That'd be great." I smiled.

Alex and I small talked until our food arrived and then we dug in, enjoying the expensive but delicious food. I think that was the only downside to hanging out with Alex, he constantly ate at expensive places. Maybe that's why I liked hanging out at his place, which I hadn't done in a few weeks.

After eating Alex and I decided to go shopping, well he decided I simply agreed to accompany him. He left his motorcycle parked in front of the cafe and walked the streets of Gotham. In less than ten minutes we were in the heart of what I called, Fancy Gotham due to the fact that only wealthy rich people roamed the place. The stores here were also fancy ones that sold clothing for thousands of dollars. Let's not even start with the restaurants here, a glass of water probably cost twenty dollars. I wouldn't know though, nor did I care to figure out whether they did or not.

"Do you want it?" Alex asked from behind as I admired a very pretty dress from a very expensive store.

I smiled at his kindness. "No, thanks, I'm fine." I assured him, placing the dress back to where it belonged.

Alex rolled his eyes. "I'll buy it for you." He declared, taking it back.

I growled at him. There was no point in arguing with him. Alex was an asshole. A very kind asshole that got what he wanted. I sighed when he smirked. "Fine." I huffed, crossing my arms. His smirk grew even more, if possible. "_But, _you can't buy me a birthday present this year." I added.

Alex said nothing and simply kissed my cheek. Devil.

An hour and a half later Alex and I were packing my belongings into large cardboard boxes. I messily wrote 'blankets' on a taped box and pushed it away with poor effort. I glanced over to Alex, who was currently folding my clothes in a neat manner. Smiling his way, I thanked the universe for his role in my life. I focused back to the towels that needed to be packed in front of me and returned to work.

"Marina, are you going to need any shoes for tomorrow?" Alex asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, just the black heels." I told him, trying to not think about tomorrow. The simple thought made me feel depressed.

Alex sighed. "Marina, if you want I'll ask for the night shift and accompany you tomorrow."

"Thanks." I mumbled.

…

Seven in the morning. My hand that had been casually resting on the water knob moved it to the left. The water was now gone and I stared at the shower's slippery floor. After a month my black nail polish on my toes had been slightly chipped I noted. Sighing I slid open the glass door and closed it. My last shower here.

"Do you want to coffee?" Alex asked me, already starting the coffee machine. I shook my head no. He mumbled a small 'okay'.

"Make sure to eat a mint, you don't want coffee breath when introduced to Mrs. Loeb do you?" I gingerly joked.

Alex was accompanying me to the speeches and we would be sitting with Charlotte next to the podium where Mayor Garcia would be giving his speech in honor of Loeb. "I'm gonna go get changed." I said, leaving the kitchen and entering my bedroom to change into the black dress and black heels I had planned to wear. As I changed in front on my vanity I noticed a small pair of pearl earrings given to me by the commissioner. I smiled and took them, putting them on with care. Oh, how much I missed him.

Using his reckless driving as an example I persuaded Alex into taking a cab. We were to arrive a half hour early because of the traffic there was going to be. I stared out the window and admired the way the tall buildings appeared with the gray clouds above. It was strange how well the weather seemed to predict my feelings.

The car came to a soft halt and I quickly paid the taxi man before Alex could. He frowned at me. I shrugged and got out, looking around for Charlotte. In ten minutes I was walking towards her, the ceremony was to start and she wanted me to walk with her and it was my duty to be at her side on this day.

"Oh, Marina, it's great to see you." She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around me.

Mrs. Loeb was taller than me and had a hell of a body for her age. She was a successful woman with a successful husband. They were perfect together.

"It's great to see you too, Charlotte. This is my friend, Alex." I introduced them as I pulled away. They shook hands and greeted each other.

We walked in sync behind the mayor, lieutenant, and other officers to the stage where our seats were. When we reached our destination I sat in the second row between Alex and Charlotte. As soon as everyone was settled in position Mayor Garcia walked up to the podium and cleared his throat.

"Commissioner Loeb dedicated his life to his law enforcement and the protection of his community." Mayor Garcia began. "I remember when I first took office. I asked him if he wanted to stay on as commissioner and he said he would. Provided, I kept my politics out of his office." My attention to the mayor was lost when a hand took hold of mine. I looked down on my lap to see my hand intertwined with Alex's. Although Alex was focused on the mayor and refused to meet my eyes he held my hand tighter. He knew this was difficult for me. "Clearly he was not a man who minced words, nor should he have been." The mayor continued, his voice booming. "A number of policies he enacted as commissioner were unpopular. Policies that flooded my office with angry calls and letters."

The mayor continued with his speech but I couldn't help but give my attention to the windows above. I never really paid attention to the architecture of the buildings, they were really beautiful now that I viewed properly. The clouds were still gray but you could see the sunshine begging to push through the clouds. A sniffle from behind caught my attention which brought me back to the kind words of the mayor.

"...and as we recognize the sacrifice of this man we must remember that vigilance is the price of safety." He ended his speech.

The row of officers nearest to us then gave orders but I really wasn't paying attention. The only thing I wanted right now was to get over with the moving and-

I jumped, startled by the shooting. Alex quickly looked at me and squeezed my hand. I smiled weakly at him and it was until the second shots were fired that I saw the mayor being pushed down, screams echoing through the street along with shots, and spectators running away. Before I took into realization of what was going on Alex took my hand and I was dragged out of my seat and into the crowd. Faces of frightened people was my only view, that is until someone's shoulder made contact with mine and I easily let go of Alex's hand, probably because mine had produced enough sweat to flood Gotham. I twirled around and my bare knees hit the cement harshly. Wincing in pain someone grabbed my wrists and pulled me back up with incredible strength. Before I could study their face they brought me to their chest. ( It was a man now that I inhaled their cologne). "Careful there." They murmured into my ear and before I could say anything they kissed my cheek and ran off, leaving me standing in the middle of a crowd like an idiot.

* * *

Okay so I know I've been really bad with updates and yeah, sorry. Anyway I hope this chapter wasn't disappointing. I never asked you guys but what are your thoughts on Alex? I really enjoy hearing what's on your mind about the characters. (:

Shoutout to **booboobones**, **Guest**, &amp; **Gracexxxx** for their lovely reviews. Thank you so much for sharing your thoughts! You guys are amazing!

Now onto my personal life. I return to classes on Tuesday so that sucks but I'll still try my best to update. I usually get more productive around holidays so that's going to be cool. So I started watching Sherlock and it's so good! I fell in love with the show on the first episode! It was so cool. Definitely recommend it! (:

Until next time guys! - Miriam xo


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII**

My walk home was almost too normal and, aside from my bloody knees and hands, I was fine. As soon as I set my keys on the counter I was overwhelmed with emotions. The only thing that interrupted me from having a breakdown was the vibration of my phone.

Alex was calling. I swiped it to the right and held the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Marina. Thank god, you're fine." He exclaimed with relief.

"Yeah, I'm home. The movers are coming in a few and I have to go and meet them over at the new place." I sighed, glancing at the clock.

"I can't believe you're still going through this after what just happened." He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. "Do you want me to come over? I'll help you and-"

"No, Alex. I'm okay." I interrupted. Truth was, I really wanted to be alone.

He said nothing and I was sure he felt offended. "I'm thinking of going back to Cali. Just for a while." I spoke, unsure if what I said was even certain or it was just my emotions acting up.

"For how long?" He finally asked after a few seconds.

"I don't know." I muttered. The sound of knocking broke the silence in the room. "I gotta go. Take care, Alex." And before he could reply I ended our conversation and opened the door.

Taking a taxi was pretty easy right now after what happened. The drive took almost no time and when I arrived the movers refused that I carry anything. They seemed too thin in my opinion but their kindness made up for their muscle. They struggled with carrying my boxes of clothing. I felt bad for finding it humorous.

"We're all done Ms. Armond." The biggest of the three movers declared, clearing his throat loudly. I assumed this was his first day on the job or something because he seemed nervous. Poor guy.

"Okay, thanks." I said, taking a twenty dollar bill from my wallet and handing it to him. He smiled in appreciation, I think, and left leaving the door opened. I wondered if twenty dollars was enough as a tip for movers. I never really knew how much to give people so I just gave what I would like to be given.

Sighing loudly I took off my earrings and placed them inside my purses' small pocket. Inspecting the place I headed towards the bathroom and took my makeup remover tissue out of my bag. After ten minutes of removing cake I washed my face and exited the restroom. In my new bedroom I changed out of my dress and put on the shorts and wife beater I had left here a day earlier. Taking my heels off as well I put on socks and left the room. As soon as I entered the main room I realized one of the movers had left their clipboard here. I groaned and took out my cellphone, placing the clipboard on top of the kitchen table. Admiring the scenery the window wall provided I put the phone to my ear and waited for a ring.

"_Hello?_"

"Oh, hello. Um, one of your movers that helped left their clipboard here and-"

The other person on the phone laughed. "_Uh, no, ma'am, you must have the wrong phone number. I'm a real estate agent._" The man informed me, chuckling.

I frowned. "Oh, um, okay, my mistake. Sorry for the inconvenience." I replied, looking over the clipboard only to realize that there was nothing but my name and address printed on the first page and the pages underneath them were blank.

"_No, problem. And if you're ever interested in buying home then give me a call. I'll be more than happy to help_."

I nervously let out a fake laugh. "Yeah, okay. Thanks anyway." I ended the call and glared at the clipboard.

I scowled and the more I thought about it the more nervous I became. After pondering on the subject for a while I assumed they had changed their number and the business card I received was old. I laughed mentally at myself. I went dizzy as a cold hard object hit the back of my head. _Shit_.

…

Back when I lived in my hometown, in California, it was not strange to be awakened by birds singing. My brother, Lucas, would normally make a certain whistle that was very similar to one of a canary. His peculiar chirping would wake me up and begin my day sourly. His actions were brotherly but, in the moment, I would be irritated and bitter. We were just another pair of ordinary siblings. Our roles flipped when we arrived in Gotham, the same time my sister left to Metropolis. My brother became the one to sleep in and I was the early bird, except I never woke him up because I couldn't whistle. I never really noticed because these changes didn't seem of importance then. Only until after my brother left did I take note, that when a person you have a close relationship with leaves, you feel strange. Everyone knows this, yes, but it's totally different when you actually realize that it's happening. You take into account that you're losing people. It hurts like hell but it's what happens to everyone. Everyone goes through their own hell and the scariest part is that it's a norm to feel so depressed.

It was cold. My right wrist was numb and my head felt light. I was tired and my eyelids were heavy. The sound of birds chirping drifted my mind away from other thoughts.. I visualized Lucas whistling loudly. I opened my eyes and sat up, telling him to knock it off. Except, I didn't sit up. And I didn't talk. Lucas wasn't here and there were no birds. I was alone, I think. It was quiet, _too quiet_. Confirming to myself that I truly was alone I glanced to my numb wrist to find it handcuffed to a wooden chair next to the bed. I wriggled it and winced at the pain that had been discovered on my entire shoulder. I swore and decided to inspect my surroundings. I was in a room. Two doors were on the wall opposite of me, one on my far left and the second on my far right. There was a third door, too. It was on my right, in the middle of the wall. There was only one window and it was located to the wall on my left, where there were no doors. The bad thing was that it was boarded up with wood but it allowed a small amount of sunshine inside. There was a lot of cardboard boxes in the room and I had to squint to see the messy writing on them. _Shoes_ was written neatly on the nearest box near me and it caused my heartbeat to fasten. That was Alex's handwriting. These were _my_ boxes. But this wasn't _my _room.

I began to panic and the urge to cry rose within me. _Inhale and exhale, Marina_. After several minutes I calmed myself down and cautiously scooted over, near the chair, and pushed it so I would be able to move. Getting up was somewhat easy, aside from dragging the chair. I stretched my muscles and as I cracked my neck I noticed my purse, at the foot of the bed. _How had I missed that? _My heart flipped inside my chest as I snatched it and opened it. I still had my belongings inside, all except my phone and wallet. I sighed and scratched the top of my head. _Now what?_ After deciding to not open any of the doors I went back on the bed and slept, hoping that in the next few hours I would gain more energy.

I woke up feeling strange. It had been one of those naps where it happens in a blink. My heart raced and I felt slightly better now. I stretched on the bed and curled up in my blanket. I yawned and rolled into a ball, smiling and closing my eyes once again. My heart fell. I sat up quickly and took ahold of my right wrist. Due to the darkness I couldn't see anything. I sat in the bed and took everything in once again. Someone had freed me from the chair and placed a blanket on me. My breathing became heavy as I carefully paid attention to the sound of a car nearing the place I was in. My skin itched as I wondered whether or not to go to the window and take a peek outside. I cursed at myself and got up, stumbling with what appeared to be my purse. _Had I kicked it off the bed? _As I came close to the boarded window the sound of a car door closing came and I jumped back, startled. I got on my toes as I looked out. I was in the second floor I noted, watching as several men entered the building. Quietly walking over to the first door nearest to me I turned the knob. It was open and was a bathroom. I closed it with caution and did the same to the door on the same wall. It was locked. I moved to the third and last door. It was opened. The sound of men laughing began to increase as I pushed it open and as I did a creak broke the silence of the second floor. My heart stopped but began to beat again when the men's laughter didn't die down. On the contrary, it began to get louder. There was a hall and at the end of it was a set of stairs. The lights were on down there and although I was dying to see who my captors were I closed the door and was disappointed that I couldn't lock the door on my side. I frowned and took my purse from the floor, quickly searching for food. Taking out a piece of gum from the pack I heard the sound of a creak from outside. I dropped the gum and laid on the bed, taking the blanket and placing it on top of me, only my head and neck visible.

Closing my eyes I attempted to calm myself down but no luck. I was too frightened to be calm. _Inhale and exhale, Marina_. I bit my lip and held back my tears as the sound of heavy footsteps neared my door. _Don't hold your breath_.

The door opened with a creak and the footsteps stopped momentarily but resumed after seconds. My heart hammered against my chest and I was actually worried the stranger inside would hear it. The creaking only made it worse, it was like living a cliche horror movie. Biting my tongue I heard the stranger breath and make an odd sound with what I assumed their mouth. I could sense the strangers eyes on me. The temperature seemed to rise and I wanted badly to rip the blanket off me. But instead I stayed put, remembering to breath like any normal person would do while asleep. They came as they left, slow and loud.

As soon as the door closed I ripped the blanket off my body and let out the whimper I didn't know I had been holding. Sitting up I covered my mouth with my hands and shook like crazy. I needed to escape.

…

After calming myself down I decided to wait until the noise died down so I could go downstairs and try to escape from a door or window. Unfortunately the noise never really died down and in what I think were hours I fell asleep.

Crickets were still chirping when I woke up. Light was peeking in from the outside and I thanked no one in genera that it was early. I only hoped the people from last night were completely knocked out from staying up late. I ran to the bathroom and turned on the faucet only for small drops to fall out and then stop completely. Swearing under my breath I left the bathroom and entered the bedroom. I swung my purse around my neck and silently prayed the door was still opened. I almost cried of joy when the knob turned completely. Opening it slightly I peeked my head out and was met with silence. With the right amount of space I slipped out of the room and walked down the hall to the stairs with caution. When I reached the stairs I stopped and turned back, getting the unusual feeling of being watched. I shook it off and continued down. Surprisingly the floorboards made no creaks and as I went to the first floor.

I bit my lip as I looked around the main room. There was a kitchen to the right and as I peeked in to see if they had any food I felt my heart drop to my stomach. In the kitchen table was a man. Not just any man, no. It was the Joker. It just had to be him, out of _all _the criminals in the world. _Inhale and ex-_

"Well, aren't you going to sit down?"

I blinked hard and squinted to see if it was just a hallucination. Nope. The Joker was there, in the kitchen, his side facing me. My eyes scanned the room. There was no one else. My eyes caught a backdoor as they looked around and I couldn't help but look at it with tempted eyes.

"Oh, you wouldn't want to do _that_." He spoke, suppressing a low sigh.

Deciding to not play with his temper I took the seat opposite from him. I avoided his eyes and instead focused on the two coffee mugs on the table.

"_So_," He began. "Care to join me for coffee?" He inquired. I avoided his eyes and looked at the coffee mug nearest to me. I couldn't help but question whether they were poisoned or not. "They're not poisoned, if that's what you're thinking." He said, almost in a mocking voice. It took one little second to realize what was going on. My body went into shock and I felt myself returning to the year 2001, I felt myself smiling, looking at the one boy I once truly loved. "_They're not poisoned, if that's what you're thinking._" I told him, earning a smirk. The memory slowly faded and I could feel my tears adding up at the revelation, but I wouldn't give in, not now.

I slowly raised my eyes, hoping to not see what was truly there. He was staring at me. A simple hard stare and I couldn't identify what it was he wanted from me.

In a flash my sadness disappeared and the anger I had been holding onto for seven years began to release itself into my bloodstream. Exhaling I opened my mouth to speak.

"Why?" My voice didn't break and tears didn't fall. It seemed to surprise him, and me as well.

"Why what?" He asked.

Placing my hands on the table I leaned closer. "Why are you here?"

He laughed quietly. "_Me?_ Why am _I _here? Well, this is my place, darling."

I dismissed his sarcastic answer, and the name as well, and decided to choose one of my other 'why' questions. "Why am I here?"

He let out an exaggerated sigh and stretched in his seat. "Oh, well, I was hoping you'd know the answer to that, kitten." The nickname made me shiver. My stomach growled as I scolded myself. Jack gave me a look and glanced at the coffee mug in front of me. He wanted me to drink it.

I was very tempted, I must admit. I wanted to prove to him that I wasn't afraid but what good would that bring me? After a moment I took the coffee mug and took a sip. The taste felt like home. It was done well, almost too perfect. Not too much cream or sugar.

Biting my lip I sat back, unsure of what to do and feeling extremely awkward. "This doesn't answer my question." I broke the silence, crossing my arms and sitting up straight.

Rolling his eyes, he leaned closer, making me press my back onto the chair in an attempt to be further away from him. "I've always liked that about you, you know." He started, waving his bare hand around. His compliment made me blush and I prayed he wouldn't notice. "You're always going to the point. You're clever, kitten." He explained. I fought a smile. "It's too bad your brain has rotten over the past few years." He continued. I frowned and stopped drinking the coffee I didn't know I was even drinking.

"What I did these past few years don't concern you. If I recall it was you who chose to walk out of my life." I shot back, feeling confident. I wasn't exactly sure if he had expected that because when it came to Jack- or Joker? Well, when it came to him he was always difficult to read.

He sighed and set his arms on the table. "Well, it does matter now." He corrected.

"Why? Are you going to use me as bait or-"

"Listen, uh, kitten, I've got a meeting soon," Jack stood up and took his coat from the chair, putting it on and walking over to me. "I'm already in a hurry so I'll just tell you this: your little, uh, boyfriend is involved in this. Just something to think about." He informed me, taking my chin.

I opened my mouth, about to ask what he was talking but stopped when I actually thought it through. With my mouth slightly open Jack took this as an advantage and brought my chin close, leaning in and kissed me. I'm not going to lie and say I hated the fact that I loved it. I loved it and didn't hate the fact that it was wrong, I simply didn't care. As soon as his lips came in contact with mine I was expecting something harsh and animal-like. On the contrary he was gentle and tender. It made my knees weak and my heartbeat slow it's pace.

It was all over within second and when I opened my eyes once again he was gone.

* * *

Hello guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a bit of trouble wondering what was going to happen on the first real encounter between Jack and Marina and well I came up with this. I had a lot of other options and I'm actually happy with this one.

Thank you to **ToriDW317**, **booboobones**, and **Gracexxxx** for their reviews. It really motivates me when you guys leave lovely comments.

As always, reviews are always welcome! Until the next update! - Miriam xo


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII**

My breathing was louder than anything at the moment and even after acknowledging what had happened I was still in the kitchen, staring at my now cold coffee. I wore a scowl on my face and my lip was bleeding from biting on it too hard yet I didn't stop. Correction: I couldn't stop. After another ten minutes of useless thinking I got up and took the two mugs and walked over to the sink where I was going to wash them but the lack of soap made me simply rinse them but when I poured the coffee into the sink a small and shiny object fell out of my cup. I quickly set down the mugs and took the small object. As I brought the item close to inspect it I dropped it like it was on fire because the small object was a ring. Not just any ring either. It was an _engagement ring_. Putting the pieces together I realized it was Alfonso whom Jack had been talking about. Well, at least Alex would be fine. For now, anyways, all I had to do was not mention him to Jack. But Jack had easily found me which meant he had probably had someone follow me around to know where I lived. Or maybe he used the internet. It didn't matter. He found me and now because of Alfonso I was living in a shitty place. With Jack nonetheless. Sighing, I took rinsed the mugs and left them in the sink. Drying my hands on my shorts I left and went back to the room, the ring on my finger.

Why didn't I leave? Probably because I knew very well that even if I did make it back to my apartment somehow I would get kidnapped again my Jack. It was a simple concept. Even though I wanted to handle this situation by myself Jack would simply lock me up here again and make sure I didn't interfere with his schemes.

Peeking out of the window below I noticed the van was gone. _Were the men even here?_ I really wanted to look around to see if I could take a shower or anything because the water wasn't working in the room's bathroom.

Entering the room again, I walked over to the many boxes and began to look for a box with clothing. After struggling to open several boxes I managed to retrieve a comfortable outfit. Going into the bathroom I silently prayed that the water would begin work this time. It didn't and after glaring at the shower head I left the room and walked out and into the hallway. There were five doors in the hall, two of them facing the other two similar doors. Then there was the one at the end of the hall. Deciding to begin with the one at the end I stepped near it and paused, taking a deep breath before taking the doorknob and turning it. It was unlocked. I grinned and slowly pushed it open to discover it was empty. The bed was the same size as mine, maybe a bit bigger. The white sheets had been pulled off obviously and there was a lump where the sheets didn't touch along with the right side pillow. So they were accustomed to sleeping on the right side of the bed. Aside from the bed there was also a bedside table and a desk. The only piece of furniture that was in good condition was the bed I noted.

Strolling further inside the room I spotted two other doors on the left side of the room. I strode towards them and attempted to open the first one. Locked. Thankfully the second one was unlocked and just happened to be the bathroom. I thanked the universe and quickly went to check if the water worked here. Halleluja! Knowing that anyone would return at any moment I quickly locked the main door and the bathroom door and stripped, quickly turning on the water and entering the small, square shaped shower.

I smiled as the water hit my body, washing away all my sweat and stress but it ended shortly when I realized that the only thing in the shower was me. There was no shampoo or conditioner. Not even a small soap bar. _Nothing_. **Nada**. Of course, men who broke the law didn't give a damn about their personal hygiene. I groaned. Well, at least the water works.

A few minutes later I was out of the shower and was putting on clean undergarments, along with yoga shorts and my old soccer practice t-shirt that had a giant shark on it with the school name, Salvator, on top of it. I smiled as I thought back to my old high school memories. But my smile soon fell as my eyes landed on a small white rag near the sink that was covered in red, white, and black greasepaint. So, this was the Joker's bedroom. Shaking my head and thoughts, I took my hair tie off of my wrist and used it to tie my hair up into a ponytail. Taking my dirty clothes, I walked out of the room and into the hallway. Once inside my room I threw the clothes on the floor near the door and went towards my clothing box, taking out a pair of black knee socks and quickly putting them on. Since my youth I always preferred my feet to be wrapped around cloth than to be bare.

Pacing around the room I thought of what the hell I was going to do. No one appeared to be here but I didn't want to trust my intuition just yet. It was obviously earlier than the noon and I was starving but leaving the room made me shiver with fear. My stomach growled and I decided to search in my bag to see if I had anything. Nope, just gum. I frowned and decided to go downstairs.

No one was in the first floor so I took the liberty of snooping around before going into the kitchen. The entrance door was locked and the main room was furnished by two large and dirty couches, an armchair, and a plastic chair with a coffee table in the center, playing cards sprawled out on it along with a few empty beer bottles. Deciding there was nothing of importance here I left and entered the kitchen. The floor tiles were dirty and the white fridge seemed more yellow than white. On top of the fridge was a cereal box of corn flakes. Unfortunately, the box was too high for me to reach. I groaned and took one of the wooden chairs and placed it next to the fridge. I put my foot on the base followed shortly by my other foot but screamed as soon as I stood because the chair broke and I came down, hitting myself in the head. Darkness ensued.

…

_Ouch_. Well, that was a success wasn't it? I frowned and opened my eyes. My lips formed a smile and my belly became warm. I was in a bedroom. The Joker's bedroom to be precise. Had he brought me here? Was he here already? Where had he even gone?

I sat up and only then noticed that there was a window. I immediately got off the bed and ran towards it. I frowned at the sight because I had no fucking clue where I was. There were several grey building that seemed to never end, almost like a forest of empty building by the looks of it. I cursed and went back to the bed where I took off my hair tie and placed it back on my wrist, allowing my damp hair to dry. Listening carefully I met silence and decided to get up and press my ear on the door. It's never dangerous to be cautious. Nothing. Hm, had they all decided to leave me here to rot? I shrugged and turned the knob. No.

_No, no, no, shit_. He locked me inside. I cursed. _Inhale and exhale, Marina_. Okay, so he didn't want me snooping around. _No, no, no_. It couldn't have been him. He left the door open on purpose before, he _wanted_ me to look around. I frowned. Things would be so much easier if he wasn't such a complicated being. Had he told his henchmen to lock me in here?

It didn't matter now. All that mattered was that-

Food.

_Food_.

I blinked my eyes several times and was waiting for the tray of food on top of the to disappear. It did and my eyes could only see the same mug I had used this very morning. Great, now I was hallucinating. Walking over to the desk I took the mug and took a small sip.

_Rain hitting the window. Fire crackling. Embraced by a lover_. Life was perfect until I opened my eyes and my visualizations vanished. Scowling I set the mug back on the desk and decided to not drink it. No, Jack wasn't going to get what he wanted by being kind and gentle. I would go on a hunger strike. He thought I was stupid and gullible, wish I definitely wasn't. I was strong and independent and I would not allow him to manipulate me in any way. Jack didn't have any right to kiss me whenever he pleased. I wasn't going to allow that, oh no, I needed to do _something_, _**anything**_.

I laughed at myself out loud. Thirty seconds later I collapsed on the bed and continued laughing, feeling pain from my excessive cackling. Oh, I really outdid myself, this time. _Marina, you're so stupid._

God, Jack's madness was rubbing off. What had Alfonso been doing anyways? Was he a thug? No, Alfonso was too much of a coward to become one of the Joker's thugs. If he-

I stopped myself at the sound of a van approaching from outside. I then realized there had been a window the entire time in the room. It was closed but at least it wasn't boarded up. Looking out of the window, I saw nothing, from this point of view I couldn't see shit except many grey warehouses. We must be pretty far from Gotham. Backing away I ran a hand through my hair and prayed that Jack was among the group of arriving men. Thinking about the thugs whose identity I didn't know I began to search for an object I could use as a weapon. This was the Joker's room so there must clearly be weapon's here. I shivered at the thought that he slept in here. It was strange knowing that such an inhuman person was just another living person like myself. Except he was fucking insane. Yeah, that was the difference.

My eyes landed on the previously locked door which I guessed was the closet. I walked towards it and by the time my hand took hold of the knob my heart was pounding. _Click_. I smiled nervously and hesitantly opened it, jumping at the sight. Inside the small closet was a vanity, it's mirror broken and the drawers open to reveal a variety of knives, all clean and neatly organized. It disturbed me immensely the fact that even though he murdered people with those knives he still kept them in nice shape and form. Stepping into the closet I took a better view of the knives and switchblades to see them clean, no blood stains or rust. Taking even more steps inside I stood only hands away from the drawers. My skin itched, wanting to take a knife to examine it. _Curiosity killed the cat, Marina_. I shook my head and walked over to one of the drawers and reached into it.

The door opened and I instinctively snatched a knife and spun around, my hand burning. Jack stood outside of the closet door, his eyebrow up, sort of amused. I sighed in relief that it was just him but suddenly screamed as I discovered the reason for my hand burning. I had take the knife with the blade in my palm. I dropped it, feeling hot tears begin fall down my cheeks. Jack rushed inside and took me out, closing the door with his leg behind him. Setting me on the bed he left and went to the bathroom momentarily and returned with a white towel similar to the one that had his makeup on it. I stared at him as he took off his purple coat and knelt in front of me, taking my hand and putting pressure on it. I hissed and bit my lip. He glanced at me once, a small smile on his face. I scowled at him. He thought this was all funny didn't he? He got up and motioned for me to follow him. I did and as soon as set foot inside the lights went on and he snatched my wrist, turning on the water in a fast movement and placing my hand underneath the running water. I moaned in pain and watched as he roughly rubbed off the dry blood on my wrist and arm with his hand. Turning off the water he took a small towel and dried my hand. He sighed exasperatedly as he threw the towel behind him without a care and took a gauze that had been sitting on the counter all along. Wrapping it around my palm he let out a laugh and looked at me directly.

"Do you mind telling me what you find _so_ amusing, Jack?" I asked bitterly, snatching my hand away from him after he had finished wrapping the gauze.

His eyes gave off a spark for a second and I stared at him with confusion. Had I said the wrong thing? Did he only answer to Joker now? If so, that was pretty childish. "Well, even a kid would know how to hold a knife don't you think?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I shivered, suddenly scared. He noticed and let his face fall into a somewhat frown. He made a noise with his mouth that clicked in my head. I quinted my eyes at him. _He_ had visited me that night. I cleared my throat to break the silence. "Thank you." I said, looking at the floor.

"My pleasure but next time try to keep your nose out of my business, will ya kitten?" I scoffed and frowned. He laughed and got up, taking his coat and gloves and putting them back on.

I stood from my place on his bed. "You're leaving?" I asked, causing him to glance at me with a sly smirk. Oh, how badly I wanted to hurt his ego.

"Unfortunately." He muttered, locking the closet door. "But," He began again. "I'll be back soon." He walked towards me and I backed away until I felt my legs touch the bed. "Try not to miss me." Jack spoke, sending chills down my spine. His tone was serious but I knew him well enough to know he was being a jackass just to make my heart betray my brain.

I tried to search for the right thing to say but instead I said, "Fine".

My eyes flickered between his eyes, those eyes that resembled the color of rich, dark soil, and his red coated lips. Apparently I was so busy doing this I didn't notice he was doing the same and I couldn't help but lean in a bit, just a _tiny_ bit. This was an invitation in his perspective and he accepted it quickly, placing his lips on mine, his hands resting on the small of my back. My breath hitched and I felt myself slowly letting go of reality, falling down into a sea of defiance. I felt himself letting go as well, his perilous demeanor slowly becoming a shadow behind him. _No, no, no, Marina you shouldn't be doing this_. I pushed his shoulders and broke our kiss. I closed my eyes. _Inhale_. _Exhale_. _Inha_\- My eyes opened and I held my breath as Jack took my chin. He studied my lips and smiled, giving me a funny look and then leaving me alone in his bedroom.

I frowned after a while of his absence. "Get a grip, Marina." I voiced to myself, massaging my temples. I sighed and entered the bathroom, jolting in surprise when I saw my reflection. So that's why he had given me a funny look. I had red greasepaint smudged over my lips. Turning on the water I took Jack's greasepaint towel and wet it to clean my lips.

Walking back into the bedroom I went over to the main door and when turning the knob, noticed it was locked. I groaned and went to sit on the bed. There was nothing to do so I closed my eyes and attempted to relax but every time I closed my eyes I would see Jack, no greasepaint, no suit, just Jack. I would see that eighteen year old guy who drove me crazy with his beautiful blond hair and his sexy smirk. The sun would be shining on him, making his natural dark brown eyes resemble sweet honey. My eyes fluttered open and I let out a sob. _Inhale and Exhale, Marina_. But my method wasn't working right now and I could feel the waterworks beginning. My sobs became louder and I was crying like there was no tomorrow. Why did this have to happen? Why did Jack want to kill me? Why had he become a monster? Why did I fall in love with him? Why couldn't I forget him permanently and not temporarily? Why did he have to jump back into my life? Why couldn't thing be different? Why was life so unfair?

_Stop, Marina, control yourself. The more you think about it the more you'll hurt yourself_. I sniffled and wiped away my tears.

Ten minutes later I was wrapped in Jack's thick quilt that had been beneath his pillow. After crying I was surprised to see no redness or puffiness. I looked normal, I guessed my body was used to so much crying by now. I stared at the wall and killed time by chipping the nail polish off my nails. It was when I had finished my ring finger when a thought came to me. Blandior! "Shit!" I sat up and put a hand over my mouth. I had sent her to the vet the night before moving. I only hope that the people had called me emergency contact, Alex. Yeah, Alex could take care of her. I sighed and fell back onto the bed.

Running a hand through my damp hair I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. Calm down. I stayed in place for a minute and got up again when I felt the urge to use the restroom. Walking over to the bathroom I turned on the lights and closed the door behind me, locking it. After doing my business I washed my hands and exited the bathroom, turning the lights off and closing the door behind me. Sitting on the bed again I scowled and tried to avoid thinking about Jack. Getting up I laid on the floor and began to do sit-ups, just to keep my body at least somewhat active.

After doing a hundred sit-ups I did seventy push-ups. _A bit of music would be nice_. I shook my head and stood up walking over to the window and looked out. I wondered if the other warehouses were empty or if it was filled with more of Jack's thugs. _Speak of the devil_. The familiar van pulled up, the sound increasing in volume.

Walking quietly I picked up the knife that had been left on the bedside table and walked back to the door, pressing my ear against it. Several muffles could be heard indicating that the men were inside the warehouse. The question was: was Jack among them? I hoped so, I doubt he would let anyone else keep a key to his bedroom. I stood with half of my body pressed against the wooden door for about another five minutes and decided to instead make the bed.

As I fluffed the pillow and placed it back where it went the door opened and I jolted in surprise. I hadn't even heard the key go into it's hole, or the knob turning.

"Well, you sure know how to make yourself useful." Jack drawled, closing the door behind him. He had a black duffle bag and a brown paper bag. He noticed me eyeing the paper bad and motioned for me to walk towards him. I did and felt my heart jump with joy at the smell of chinese food. _Oh, my_.

I diverted my eyes away from the food and to his eyes. "Thank you." I managed to say, quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

He snorted. "Well I wouldn't want my guest to starve would I?" He took off his coat and gloves and walked towards his closet, taking a key from his pants pocket and opening the door. He disappeared for a moment as I took out my food and began to dig in.

Jack's mumbling caught my attention and I stared at the opened door. It was frightening being in the same room as him but also comforting. At least I wasn't alone. It was quite strange how okay I was with being held captive. I would have expected myself to be more afraid, more angry, more _unforgiving_. I was just too acceptable with the situation. Jack had tried to kill me for Pete's sake yet here I was, accepting his food and not fighting him or asking him questions. I had every right to do as I pleased, if he wanted to play games I would play too but I was too damn tired and bored to play. I'd rather let him think he's in control for now because whether he liked it or not, I would be getting answers.

* * *

Hey, so I didn't mean to take this long but school has been a pain and my personal life also got in the way. Oops?

Anyway, big shout out to **ForEver-A-DayDreamer**, **booboobones**, **Gracexxxx**, **Amelia-bella1**, **Abby**, **cathy loves heath**, &amp; **Guest**! You guys really helped me in the writing of this chapter! I appreciate the time you guys spend reading my story!

Now a small review of what's been happening in my social life: I have a crush, he's a senior, he's in football, &amp; he's super tall! Too bad I barely talk to him though! /: BUT my grades are improving &amp; I have been more involved with school. I might be Harley Quinn this year for Halloween but idk. My older sister is going to be Poison Ivy though! (: Anyway, wish me luck cause I have a ton of exams and tests coming up these two weeks. But do not worry, I will still work on this story and will try to have the next chapter up soon.

Thanks again for the reviews and lovely comments! Sorry that I couldn't respond this time but I'll try next time. If you have questions that you are dying to be answered then send me a private message! (:

As always, reviews &amp; comments always welcome! Until next time guys! - Miriam xo

P.S. - A lot of people have names for their fans, should I do that too? If so, what should I call you guys? Kittens? Darlings? Comment one! (:


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV**

"You got this from the Dragon Bowl, didn't you?" I asked Jack as he closed the closet door behind him and walked over to the bed where he took his duffel bag and unzipped it.

He smirked and took out a gun from the bag. "Very clever, kitten." My body went rigid as he played with the gun.

"I'm surprised it's still in business." I rambled on, pretending that the gun in his hands wasn't really there. My eyes glanced up at Jack once in a while as I spoke. The fact that he remembered my favorite fast food place warmed my heart. I ignored it, knowing I would have another emotional fit if I lingered on the subject for too long.

I stayed silent as he cleaned his knives and toyed with his other weapons. Once finished I stood up and headed to the bathroom to wash my hands. When I went back into the room I was stunned to find Jack sitting on the desk, my trash already in the trash can beside the desk. He was hunched over, his face only viewing a what I assumed was a map. It was a building I noted as I took a better view while I walked towards the bed. "I have something for you in the bag." He mumbled, not even glancing at me.

Too scared to talk I sat on the bed and placed the bag on my lap. Placing my hand inside I felt cloth. My eyebrows furrowed and I pulled it out, my cheeks flushing as I held the items up in front of me. "How...considerate." I spoke, putting the several black lace panties next to me on the bed.

"Mhm. You'll be in here for a while. It would only make sense to give you proper undergarments." Jack said, making the whole situation more awkward.

"Well , don't you have all my belongings here? I could just use those and-"

"_No._" His voice was firm and stern. I bit my lip and felt my heart beat faster. I stayed silent. "Let's just say I gave that to charity, will that make you happy, _hm_?" He asked. It was evident he was annoyed with me. _Too bad for him_. Well, this _was_ his fault anyways. _He_ decided to kidnap me. _He_ was the one to lock me up in here. He could easily release me and free me. Yet he didn't and that seemed to scare me a little. Just a little.

I returned to the bag and searched for anything else and sure enough there was a fancy lace bra that matched the identical panties. I cleared my throat as soon as I felt it dry up. _God, this was awkward_. I could only wonder if this was as awkward for him as it was for me. "Thanks." I spoke, dropping the bag on the floor and taking the undergarments in my hands. "Where do I, um, put these?" I asked, standing up from my spot. Jack lifted his head and nodded towards the bedside table drawer. I opened it, my cheeks flushing as I noticed his undergarments in the drawer. I dropped them in and pushed the drawer back in.

In the following hour Jack had been hunched over his desk, grunting and writing who knows what on the map, while I laid on the bed, trying to think of anything besides Jack. "Get up." He said out of nowhere, breaking the silence and making me jolt up. Before I could ask anything he opened the main door and was waiting for me. I stood up and followed him down the stairs and into the kitchen, knowing I had no other choice. He sighed before speaking. "Now, you're going to be here for a while so I brought you a couple of things you'll need to eat." He opened the fridge. "You have your basic needs so please don't ask for anything else." I nodded. "You'll only be able to leave the room from seven to twelve and that's more than enough time to cook yourself something." Jack placed his hand into his pants pocket and took out a vintage pocket watch. "Here, always keep track of time." He took my hand and placed the old watch into my palm, engulfing it with his two hands. "Any questions?"

"Yes." I replied. He raised an eyebrow. "Can I sleep in your room?" He smirked smugly. I scowled at him. "The bedroom you locked me in has no running water." I justified myself.

He scoffed. "Sure, just please try and keep your nose out of my things."

It was my turn to scoff at him now, which I did, earning a glare from Jack. "I'm not the one who locked me up here against my will." I retorted, crossing my arms.

Jack took a step closer to me and I stayed glued to the ground, trying hard to not show fear. "You're right." He said, nodding his head. I gave him a quizzical look. "You'll thank me one day." He added, lifting his hand. I shivered as his ungloved hand stroked my cheek. I stared at his chest and avoided eye contact. "Now," He spoke again, clearing his throat in an exaggerant manner, "Why don't you make me something to eat?"

I sighed. "I'll see what I can make." I walked away from him and opened the fridge. "Anything in specific?" I asked, glancing up at him.

"Surprise me." He muttered and headed up the stairs. I frowned and began to cook.

…

About a half hour later I had finished cooking Jack's meal, which was a pasta salad that I had invented myself when I was sixteen. Along with the pasta I had made lemonade which went along rather nicely I might add. Now I only hoped that my cooking would go above the standards Jack had.

Opening the door to Jack's bedroom I tilted my head to the sight before me. Jack was asleep. On the desk. Warmth filled my heart. I shut the door behind me quietly and set the food on the bedside table. _Now what?_ Standing next to him I placed a hand on him but quickly took it off. Reaching once again I placed strands of his hair behind his ear but as soon as I touched him he stood up and took out a knife out of nowhere and held it against my throat. I screamed.

His pupils dilated when he took in his sight. My heart was beating fast. He quickly let go and placed his knife back in his pocket. "Jesus Christ, do you always do this?" I asked, gasping for air.

He laughed at me. "Reflexes." He explained once his laughter died down. "You should have seen your face, kitten." Jack continued, walking over to the bedside table and opening the drawer. Taking out a pair of dark green boxers he walked into the bathroom and turned on the light.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked, a bit confused at what he was doing.

"No. Lost my appetite." He spoke and shut the door.

Scoffing I took the plate downstairs and put it inside the fridge. I stomped my way up the stairs and once inside the bedroom I laid in bed, my back to the bathroom where Jack would soon emerge from and facing the window where the sun was beginning to set.

Feeling uncomfortable I got up and went to the bedroom where my belongings were and was shocked to see that the many boxes that were once here were no longer in sight. I swore and ran a hand through my hair. I shut the door and went back to Jack's room, returning to my place on the bed except this time I was under the covers.

A few minutes later Jack was out and I had fallen asleep.

…

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of a door slamming. I stirred in bed and lifted the covers up to my face. The air was cold and the sheets were so warm all I wanted to do was close my eyes and go back to sleep in peace. But. of course, Jack would not allow it due to the schedule I had.

The sheets were pulled off me in a flash along with my pleasant vibes. "Get up." Jack commanded, opening the window and moving towards the bed.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "I'm up." I said as Jack walked into his deadly closet. Getting up I retrieved undergarments from the bedside table drawer and strided into the bedroom to take a shower. I stripped and went inside the shower, shivering as the cold water hit my warm skin. I silently hummed a random tune and relaxed once my body began to accustom itself to the water's temperature.

As I exited the shower I swore, feeling a cold embrace around my body. I snatched what I assumed was Jack's towel and began to dry myself. After putting on my underwear and bra I realized I didn't have any new clothes. Opening the door slightly I peeked out and saw that Jack wasn't in the room. I walked out and began searching for any type of clothes. "Shit." I voiced and went into his closet, praying that he had his vibrant clothing somewhere there. Looking into the scary and very odd room I ignored the broken mirror and smiled as I discovered a box full of dress shirts. They were all identical to the one Jack used under his vest. I took one and quickly put it on, I only hoped that Jack wouldn't mind.

Exiting the bedroom I walked down the hall and down the creaky stairs. To my surprise Jack was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. For a brief moment I visualized seventeen year old Jack sitting at the table, not this twenty four year old clown who murdered people to send a message. I shoved the thoughts out of my head and instead walked over to the table and greeted him. "Morning." No reply. "Are you going out today?" I asked, noticing he had all his attire already on, including his horrendous makeup.

"Yes." His short answer didn't bring me satisfaction. I wanted him to talk to me. To converse with me. "I made you coffee." He added,

"Thanks." I sat down in front of him and took a sip from my mug. _Are you fucking kidding me? _I honestly could not comprehend how he could make such a perfect cup of coffee. It was too good.

Jack noisily put his newspaper down and got up from his seat, adjusting his tie and then accommodating his grand and ridiculously bright purple coat. "Where are you going?" I accidentally asked out loud.

"Out." He snapped. _Calm down there, clown_.

I stood up and took our mugs to the sink where water spurted out and wet Jack's dress shirt. "Shit." I cursed, jumping back a bit due to the cold water.

I walked over to my seat but didn't sit down and instead leaned myself against it, watching Jack. Oh, what I would do to see him without his clown makeup.

"I'm flattered, kitten." Jack spoke suddenly.

"Hm?"

He huffed and walked over to me, his eyes wavering over to his dress shirt I had on. "You look good in my clothes." He spoke, touching the fabric with care.

I flinched, surprised by his soft gesture. He looked up and smirked smugly. I frowned. "I didn't have anything else to wear." I justified myself, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Mhhm." He stared at my figure.

Bringing my hand up to his face I took his chin and made him look at me in the eye. "My eyes are up here." I scolded.

His eyes flickered down to my lips. I swore mentally and took a step closer to him, bringing his head down and kissing him. He placed his hands on my waist instinctively while I wrapped my hands around his neck. His lips were so soft even with his makeup. The taste of coffee still lingered in our mouths but it didn't matter.

Out of nowhere Jack hoisted me up and set me on the table. I wrapped my legs around his waist and continued to kiss him with passion. He pressed himself further against me and I could vaguely feel his manhood harden. This was not the right place or time for this to continue but I never really liked being the one to break a kiss.

Our kissing eventually died down after a few minutes and Jack broke us apart, my breath ragged. He laughed as he took in my appearance. I frowned knowing I most likely had red makeup all over my mouth. I pushed myself off the table and swore when I felt my ass beginning to numb itself from sitting on the table. Jack brought his lips to mine and kissed me one more time.

"Next time you shouldn't wear makeup." I recommended, wiping my lips with the back of my hand.

"You can't always have what you want." He replied, readjusting himself for the second time. I scoffed at his reply. I opened my mouth and wanted to reply something witty but instead I stayed still, my mouth slightly open. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Jack joked.

"Shut up." I muttered. "Shouldn't you be leaving?" I asked in a harsh tone.

Jack sighed. "Yeah. See ya, kitten." He walked over to me and gave me one last kiss before leaving.

…

After Jack had left I made myself my lunch and dinner which was a chicken salad. I went upstairs to his room and locked myself. I did nothing for the first half hour and simply stared out the window, wondering when Jack would return. Before the philosophical side of me came out I began to clean the room, making the bed, putting the trash in the trashcan, and organizing Jack's papers.

At around eleven I ate my lunch and in the following hours I browsed through Jack's things, not really knowing what I was searching for. I guess I was just bored and had nothing else to do. Aside from weapons and clothings I didn't find anything interesting. I did entertain myself by exercising. It wasn't the same since I had no appropriate clothing and there wasn't enough room but I still managed to do an easy workout aside.

Once I had finished my workout I went into the bathroom and took a cold shower to get rid of the foul smell my body released. I dried myself, put fresh undergarments on and took another one of Jack's dress shirts, along with a pair of very colorful socks.

Checking the watch, I took into account that I had been alone for barely a few hours. I huffed and went to Jack's desk. Opening his drawer I looked for a pencil and took a blank, but very dirty, paper. I had to do something. Something so I wouldn't go crazy like the girls who get kidnapped in crime novels. I needed to stay sane. The fact that my kidnapper was the Joker didn't help either and for my own sake I needed to keep my cool and pretend I was still a stable woman of twenty four. _Think, Marina, think!_ My mind was blank.

Thinking back to the crime and mystery novels I had read in the past I decided Algebra would come in handy at a time like this. _Okay, recite the quadratic formula..._

I did math for the next half hour until I filled the entire paper. After I decided to meditate for a while and think of nothing to calm myself down. I hated being overwhelmed and meditation, although I rarely did it, seemed to help me relax and clear my mind.

Sitting on the floor I crossed my legs and closed my eyes. I inhaled and exhaled for thirty minutes and found myself too deep into my concentration.

I opened my eyes and for a brief moment I saw my seventeen year old self stare at my present, twenty four year old self. She stared at me with a sad face, her eyes glossy and her natural smile was gone and replaced with an upside down smile. She wore a red flannel that complemented her dark hair and tanned skin. Heavy eyeliner surrounded her coconut shell colored eyes. Her dark jeans had purposely made holes on them. Her hand clutched her stomach now. Blood leaked through her slender yet short fingers. She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was blood. Red, crimson, fresh blood.

Frowning I shut my eyes tightly and opened them again but she was still there, dying in front of me. I couldn't take it anymore and stood up in a flash, grasping her shoulders and shaking her until she faded and I was left alone.

"Motherfucker." I cursed, running a hand through my still slightly damp hair. Why did he have to do this? Why couldn't he just let things flow on their own? I walked over to the bed and pulled the covers to get inside. After getting comfortable I pulled the covers up to my neck. "Go to hell, Jack."

…

As soon as I woke up I knew I was still alone. I stayed in bed for a couple of minutes and listened for any sign of life only to be disappointed. What did I expect? Jack was and will always be a giant disappointment to me.

_No._

_No._

_No._

No, he would never be a disappointment. He was sort of, in a way, like Lucifer. A fallen angel who had big dreams that were crushed. He was a temptation. _My_ temptation, to be precise. He tempted me to follow him into the depths of hell where he was the king of chaos, where he would peel off my fake persona and reveal my true self. He game me the one thing no one else could give me. He gave me freedom.

I rolled over to see the empty place beside me and sighed. Feeling lonely was possibly one of the worst feelings. For the next hour I attempted to find the meaning to life to avoid Jack's presence in my mind.

* * *

It's been two months, sorry. School sucks and so do I. Also, I thought about it and psychopaths is a pretty good name for you guys. So much has happened these past two months. I saw Sky Ferreira in November and it was exquisite. I was the shortest person at the concert so I couldn't touch her hand when she walked past me not to mention that I was in the front too. But it's okay I had an amazing time. (:

Also, shout out to **ToriDW317** &amp; **Gracexxxx** for their kind reviews!

As always, comments are always welcome! Until next time psychopaths! - Miriam xo


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter XV**

Jack was gone. He didn't come back Friday. He didn't return the following day either. Or the next few in fact. On the first few days without him I could feel myself slipping into madness but after those days past I managed to care for myself in these unsanitary and uncommon conditions. I tried to escape a couple of times but everytime I stepped a foot outside I could hear the sound of pure silence which would frighten me into staying inside the warehouse. I also had a feeling Jack would return but after four days I gave up and simply continued my routine. It was also on the fourth day that I realized why Jack had given me a schedule.

It was around midnight when I heard the door slam causing me to snatch the knife I had placed on the bedside table. I clutched it tightly and hid under the covers, trying to steady my breathing. The sound of heavy footsteps and giggling could be heard. At first I thought it was maybe some type of drunk and prostitute using the warehouse as a fucking area once I heard moaning coming from the other room but then I took into account all the warehouses that surrounded me. _Why this warehouse in specific?_ It all clicked together suddenly. He lived here, I think? I am still not completely sure but it was a logical explanation. It was strange knowing there was someone else a room away and, in a weird way, it made me feel a little bit less lonely.

Sunday morning I woke up at around nine. I yawned as I curled into a ball and appreciated how warm the sheets were at the moment. A couple of minutes flew by and after reluctantly getting up I went down the stairs and into the kitchen to cook myself something. Peering into the fridge I became aware that the food levels were going down meaning I had to leave soon or starve to death. I frowned but shook the realization off.

Knowing I had a good amount of eggs left I took one along with already diced cucumbers, bell peppers, and tomatoes. My end result was beautifully delicious omelette. I sat down at Jack's desk eating and writing what would be my blog article. Today I planned on writing about the perfect placement for paintings. I had not yet settled on a cheesy header which I usually began with but I wasn't really focusing on it. I had too much on my mind to simply ponder on a header. Setting my fork down I picked up my pencil and began to write.

Time passed away and before I knew it it was time to exercise. Getting up I stretched for a few minutes before actually working out. For the first half hour I managed to do seventy burpies and fifty push ups while the following half hour consisted of countless lunges and squats. At this point I didn't really care how much exercise I did as long as I killed time. Checking the time I decided that was enough for today.

Taking the dirty shirt and panties I went to the bathroom to wash them. Since there were obviously no washing or drying machines I was left to wash my clothes by hand which wasn't that hard actually. It was a form of exercise in a way and I was used to washing by hand. Back in highschool I had to wash my soccer uniform by hand whenever I forgot to wash them when going to the laundromat.

After washing the clothes I left them to dry on the desk chair and went back into the bathroom to take a shower. I had become accustomed to the cold water in the past few days so the temperature didn't really bother me. The only thing that did bother me was the homesick feeling that washed over me anytime I thought about Lydia, Lucas, my parents, Alex, hell, even Blandior. I missed them so much I felt as if my heart was being ripped out of my chest.

Shutting the water off I exited the shower and snatched the towel I had left on the sink counter and wrapped it around myself, swearing as the cold air embraced my wet body. Quickly drying myself I put on clean undergarments and threw on one of the two dress shirts I had been using since Jack had left. I switched back and forth, one day washing one and the next washing the other. After I finished buttoning on the dress shirt I put on the knee socks I had on before I discovered all my damn clothes were gone and laid myself on the neatly made bed.

Seizing the pocket watch that rested on a pillow I checked the time and blew a raspberry. It was ten until four and all I had left to do was tidy the room a bit which would only take a couple of minutes. Groaning, I got up from the bed and began to clean up. I tidied the bed, organized my papers and separated them from Jack's, and folded the now dry clothes.

As I placed myself back into the bed I closed my eyes I reviewed meaningless facts that I had been reviewing every time before I slept to keep me sane. These facts included algebraic equations, grammar rules, and other stupid things I didn't really care about.

…

My eyes fluttered open and struggled to adjust to the darkness. Seconds later I tore the blankets off me and headed towards the bathroom. I squinted as the bright light flickered on.

Closing the door behind me I walked over to Jack's desk and snatched the pocket watch to see what time it was. Ten till four. I yawned and was about to climb into bed when the knob began to turn. In a reflex motion I clutched the knife that I had placed beside me on the bedside table and spun around. I bit my lip as the door opened slowly and into the small night light the stranger stepped into. Jack. I gasped in relief and dropped my right hand, placing my left on my chest.

Jack laughed, dropping a large bag on the floor and walking towards the bedside table. He opened his drawer and dug inside to take out three small cylinders. "What is that?" I dared to ask.

"My face." He muttered, walking away. _He was going to put on greasepaint? So he didn't have any?_

I got up and took his hand. "Wait." He turned around and looked at our hands. "Don't put it on." His head tilted slightly. "Just for tonight." I added quickly, letting go of his cold hands.

He released a sigh and tossed his items onto his desk. _Jack had just obeyed my orders. What?_

I chewed on my lip as I watched him silently turn to face me. We stood still for a while, just admiring each other. Jack took a step closer, taking me by surprise. He lifted his hands, caressing my cheek softly. I shuddered. I shifted closer, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my lips onto his. Jack immediately kissed back, allowing me to sneak my tongue into his mouth. Our innocent kisses became passionate in less than a minute and before I knew it I was being pressed into him. My hands hadn't left their place but Jack had permitted himself to roam his hands on my body. His hands were on my back, gently rubbing it in a very sensual manner.

He broke our kiss when we were out of breath and pushed us, together, onto the bed, his left hand never leaving my back. We continued to kiss as soon as we laid comfortably on the bed. My right hand left it's place and settled itself on Jack's belt. He groaned and continued to kiss me. I had another plan and broke our kiss, making space between us. He was taken back but as I took off my shirt he understood. He followed my actions, stripping his clothes off.

We settled on the bed and decided to continue making out while Jack undid my bra and played with the hem of my panties. Trying to fasten things up I brought on hand on the hem of _his_ boxers. He groaned as I slowly rubbed my hand on his hardened manhood. Cursing, Jack knelt on top of me and threw my bra off of the bed. He took ahold of my thighs and pulled closer, taking off my panties in a flash. I laid under him, exposed. Our eyes met and he brought himself down again to kiss me. His cold handles fondled my breasts, making goosebumps rise on my skin. Breaking our kiss, Jack decided to kiss my neck, leaving wet saliva on me. I moaned as he brought his mouth onto my breast. This caused him to take his boxers off in less than a second. After throwing his boxers behind him he lifted my left thigh up and brought me closer to him, his tip rubbing itself on my clit. I swore and closed my eyes, hoping he would enter me soon. He continued to do this, making me feel like an extremely aroused animal as I gently dug my nails into his skin. He settled on top of me and began to kiss me and without warning entered inside me. I moaned into his ear and clutched his bicep with my left hand as he rhythmically pushed himself in and out. My right hand rested on his neck and would tug his hair whenever he would go in too deep. "Oh, fuck." I repeated as he began to quicken his pace. Jack groaned and hissed every time his name would escape my lips. My legs wrapped themselves around his waist, allowing him to enter even further inside me. I felt my climax rising. My legs began to go numb and I opened my eyes to see small stars on the ceiling. "Come on," He muttered, his tongue flickering out of his tongue to feel his scars, and before I could say anything else I let out a loud cry and felt my inner walls fall and crumble. This triggered Jack and he came a second after me.

He sighed and let his whole body drop on top of me. As I caught my breath I took a good look at Jack's face. The early morning light allowed me to take in all of Jack's facial features. He looked older than he should be. I guess that was the outcome of all the stress and make up. He caught me staring and smirked. I smiled at him in a bittersweet manner as I remembered our past. I played with his hair as he rested on my chest for a few minutes, tracing circles on his shoulder, I debated whether to take a shower or not.

"Jack?" I asked, wondering if he was awake or not. "Jack, get up." I ordered, shaking him lightly. He sighed and turned to lay on his back. Getting up I walked towards the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

I shivered as I stepped outside the shower. I seized a towel and quickly dried myself, hoping Jack had warmed the sheets. I inspected my body, wondering if he had left and bruises. Surprisingly he had left no mark, even though I easily bruised. I smiled. _You just had sex with Jack, Marina._ I know. _You just had sex with the __**Joker**__._ Fuck. As long as we both don't say shit we will be fine. _Yeah, everything would be fine_.

Opening the door I swore at the cold air and quickly rushed over to the bed, throwing the wet towel on the desk chair. Walking over to the left side of the bed I crawled in and snuggled up, hoping to warm up soon. I stared at the ceiling, my hands at my sides. Jack was face down, his hands sprawled out, gracely touching mine. I sighed and shut my eyes, attempting to fall asleep. Jack moved around next to me and without hesitation he intertwined his hand with mine and I fell asleep, satisfied.

The next morning I woke up, surprisingly, alone. Jack was in the shower I discovered once I heard the loud noise of the shower head. Yawning, I sat up and stretched. Feeling the cold air hit my bare body I quickly snatched the sheets and brought them up to my chest. I scanned the room for my shirt and once I did I got up and quickly put it on along with my underwear. My thighs felt a bit sore, but not too sore to not be able to walk. I smiled and felt myself blushing like a seventeen year old girl. Control yourself, Marina.

Once I had controlled myself I put my hair up in a high ponytail and opened the closet door, putting on a pair of Jack's whimsical socks, and departing the bedroom. As I entered the kitchen I noticed a large paper bag. Peeking out was what looked like a carton of eggs. I smiled and walked over, inspecting the items.

Jack had brought a few groceries including eggs, fruit, vegetables, bacon and ham, and what seemed to be a box of pancake mix. It all seemed so weird. This was Jack. He didn't bring me groceries. He brought home guns, knives, and wore silly clothing with blood stains on them. He was acting too normal. Nonetheless, I decided to make him a good breakfast. I cooked him scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Managing to take his plate and glass of orange juice upstairs I placed the food on the desk and heard the faucet running from the inside of the bathroom. Looking around, I picked up my watch and read the time which said it was ten till eight. Looking at the slightly messy bed I walked over to it and began to make it.

"Well, well, well." Jack startled me, his voice sounding louder with the previous silence that had engulfed the room.

"You scared me." I spoke, placing a hand to my chest. Jack smirked. He had no makeup on this morning and wore wrinkled slacks and a dark green button up. "That's your plate." I told him, pointing towards the breakfast plate.

He raised his eyebrows and glanced at me and then at the plate of food. "So," He took a step closer to the desk. "It seems like you've been occupying yourself being the maid, haven't you?"

"A simple 'thank you' would have sufficed." I sighed, walking over to the desk in front of him and taking a piece of bacon from his plate, eating it in a bite.

His tongue flickered out of his mouth and licked his right scar. "Thank you." He mocked, taking a step closer to me, his voice deeper. He cupped my face with his massive hands and pulled me in, kissing me softly. I wrapped my arms around his waist and wished that we could stay like this forever. Jack broke our kiss and placed his head on top of mine, his heartbeat drumming loudly. _Oh, what I would do for him to never leave my arms._

Jack stood up while he ate his meal which I found very strange but then again this was Jack we were talking about. As he ate I cleaned up what I could around the bedroom. I had made a pile for dirty clothes to wash later and was currently on the bed, waiting for Jack to finish his meal so I could wash his dishes.

I stared at the ceiling, my mind lost in space. My heart was aching. I was homesick which was odd considering that I had Jack back in my life. I had always imagined bumping into him on a cloudy day. He would be much taller, a little more bigger physically, and he would wear that smile that made me want to go crazy. It would be cliche and tacky. We would go get a coffee and reminiscence on the past. I would tell him how I have recovered successfully and how I'm doing great at my job. He would tell me how he has gone through many therapy sessions and has finally managed to find the right woman for him and how they have settled. He would have a daughter who resembled him greatly. I would tell him how happy I was for him and he would ask for forgiveness. I would accept his apology and would smile at him. We would hug and part ways. That's how it was supposed to be.

I frowned, angry tears falling down my cheeks. _Why can't you ever think without it ending in tears?_ Brushing my thought off I got up and went into the restroom, locking the door behind me. I washed my face and looked at my reflection in the mirror. _Marina, you are a natural mess. _My hair was wilder than usual, my nearly invisible freckles were becoming noticeable, and my teeth were going , shit. I desperately wanted to go home. I missed getting up early, feeding Blandior, taking cabs to work, making constant phone calls in my small office, talking to my sister, and spending time with Alex in the gym. I missed having responsibilities. I was just a sitting duck now.

_How was I to convince Jack to let me leave this place and return to normality?_ Oh, that's right. I couldn't. _Why is it that I was the one to always adjust to him constantly leaving and returning?_ I swear sometimes I-.

Jack knocked on the door, making my heart skip a beat. I quickly dried my face with a clean towel and unlocked the door, opening it to see Jack at his desk.

Walking over to him, I took his plate and turned to leave. Jack took me by the waist and turned me around, kissing me with passion. _Oh, so this is why I was okay with his everything he did_. I kissed him back, feeling him put more pressure against my lips. He let go of me spontaneously and walked past me and into the bathroom. I cursed and smiled to myself. He was such an asshole.

…

Jack was downstairs doing who knows what and I was in bed, staring at the empty space next to me. I pouted as I dipped into my inner thoughts. I did not like how this was going at all. I was imprisoned by a lunatic that tried to kill me seven years ago. Let's not even mention the fact that I had already slept with him. It hasn't even been a month and I'm positive that a psychologist would diagnose me with Stockholm Syndrome once I left.

_Will I ever even leave this place?_ Yeah, I'm sure Jack will let me go soon. I'm convinced he has plans to regain his fame sooner or later.

As my thoughts trailed on I couldn't help but to visualize Jack's face. He had exposed himself to me which made me realize how comfortable he was around me. I didn't really care about his scars, in the end that's all they were. Scars.

"In bed already?" Jack interrupted my thoughts.

I looked at him, his face bare. "It's nearly nine." I justified myself, cracking a small smile.

"My point exactly." He walked towards the bed.

"I'm an early bird, I guess." I responded, sitting up and yawning.

Jack removed his clothes except his t-shirt, his boxers, and his whimsical socks. "That doesn't mean you have to sleep early." He retorted, slipping under the covers, his face nearing my own.

I laughed lightly and ran a hand through my hair. "Insomnia is not in my thesaurus." I exclaimed as Jack nuzzled my neck. I turned and faced him, a sly smile on my face and a mischievous smirk on his own.

I sighed loudly as I fell onto Jack, our breathing the only thing audible. I placed a kiss on his neck, the sweat on my back flowing down onto his own body. The fresh summer breeze entered through the window, touching my skin like a tender hand. I adjusted myself on top of Jack, my head facing the window where the moonlight poured itself into the room. The sheets were on top of me, ending around mid back. Jack was quiet now, his long middle finger gently tracing arbitrary shapes onto my skin. An idea, or question, came to me.

"Jack?"

"Hm?"

I stayed silent for a few seconds, wondering what the hell I was doing. "I-" _You what?_ "I want to go home?"

He didn't say anything for a second but then asked, "Is that a question or a statement?"

I laughed quietly. "I don't know."

We stayed together for the following hour, listening to each other's rhythmic heartbeat. I stayed awake longer than Jack. Knowing he was asleep made me feel so powerful. He was so vulnerable right now. I had control. I shut my eyes, my hand moving slightly upwards, almost reaching Jack's neck. "I love you." I purred, feeling sleepiness waver over me and as I fell into the depths of my dreams I heard a small murmur before I was out like a candle light.

* * *

So glad I finally put his chapter up! I had finished it a while back but I felt the strong need to edit it a little which accidentally was postponed due to my finals but here it is! I really hope you guys like this chapter.

I would like to say thank you to **toridw317**, **ForEver-A-DayDreamer**, **Kate Elizabeth Black**, **Decepticon-silverstreak**, **cathy loves heath**, &amp; **Gracexxxx**. Thank you also to everyone who has taken the time to read my story.

As usual, reviews are always welcome &amp; appreciated! - Miriam xo


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter XVI**

"What are you doing?" I asked Jack, tilting my head to the side.

Jack didn't say anything and continued to write rapidly, once in a while pausing to glance at the blueprints next to him. I sighed, setting the plate on the bedside table and going into the shower. The past few days had gone by quickly. Jack and I had made an unofficial routine now. I would wake up and see him at his desk, this would be followed by me making breakfast for the two of us. Then, we would eat, I would clean, then exercise and afterwards take a shower, he would leave the room and go into one of the rooms I was yet to see, I would cook, he would return to the room, we would eat, and then we would sleep.

I grew bored. I craved fresh air and technology. I wanted to post an article on my blog, to buy groceries, to design homes! The only thing that stopped me from leaving was Jack. I didn't just want to abandon him after being absent in my life for seven years. I know I had every right to walk away, yes, I acknowledged that. What I also acknowledged was the love I felt for him. I wanted to care for him and make sure he never let me go. I don't think I could handle losing him again.

Blinking, I returned to Earth and turned the water off, snatching a towel and drying off. I stepped outside the shower and put on my underwear and one of the three dress shirts I had began to own after Jack left. Now that he was back he didn't mind, he was understanding. after all, it was him who did who knows what to my clothes leaving me with nothing.

I used my fingers to brush my hair which barely even helped untangle the nests in my hair. Sighing I stopped and opened the door, shutting the light off and closing the door behind me. I caught sight of Jack looking out the window, slouched. I stopped in place and admired the scene before me. Jack stood there, his tall frame haunting almost and his hair draped onto his back. He needed a haircut, I noted. Not that I didn't like it that way because I did but I mean-. I guess _Joker_ needed a haircut, not Jack. Jack was perfectly fine.

Jack turned around, a smirk on his face. "What?" I asked, crossing my arms, trying to comprehend the meaning behind his sly face.

"You wanna go out?"

I blinked. "Wait, what?" I asked. "Did you just-?" I stopped. _Did he really say that? _I uncrossed my arms and let them fall to my sides.

"Yes?" He paused. "Or no?"

I opened my mouth. This felt so unreal. "I don't have anything to wear." I answered quickly.

He sighed annoyingly and walked towards me. He picked up his duffel bag that had been on the bed and threw it at me in a careless manner. I caught it with a bit of a struggle. It seemed to weighed about ten tons. I thought about making a sarcastic comment but stayed quiet instead.

I carefully set the bag on the desk and peeked inside. I opened it enough to be able to see well and felt myself scowl in confusion as I found clothing and sneakers.

I looked up at Jack who had stopped next to me. He reached in the bag and took out the clothes, handing it to me.

"Thanks." I muttered, taking the clothes.

He left the room and I was left alone to change. _Where was I going?_ I had no fucking clue but I wasn't going to allow fear to stop me from leaving this hell.

I quickly stripped and put on a bra and Jack's large socks. I inspected the clothing and realized these were _my _clothes. I scowled but resumed to put on the black tank top. I snatched my plaid skirt, that I barely wore, and put it on. Peeking into the bag I took out a pair of sneakers that fit me a bit too tight but I didn't think much of it and I left the room, running down the stairs.

Coming to a halt I spotted Jack near the main door, checking my pocket watch. "That was quick." He muttered and opened the door, waiting for me to exit first. I walked past him and, once outside, towards the white vehicle. Jack rushed past me and opened his door and jumped inside. I followed his actions and opened the passenger door, climbing inside. It was cold.

"Where to?" I asked, buckling my seat. He turned to me and allowed his eyes to waver over my body. I snapped my fingers. He brought his attention to my face. "My face is up here, Jack." I said sourly.

He grinned. "Oh, trust me, I know." He replied, starting the car. My heart jumped at the loud noise. I had been accustomed to silence and now I was in a car.

We drove for about an hour until I actually began to feel sleepy. The soft rumbling of the car was very calming and Jack's breathing was like a child's lullaby. I fell asleep in seconds and when I woke up we were in Gotham. I fluttered my eyes open and the first thing I noticed were the bright lights. The lights were so bright and blinding. I rubbed my eyes and adjusted my eyes to the view. "What time is it?" I asked Jack who was tapping his fingers rapidly on the steering wheel.

"I'm driving. The watch is in my pocket." He told me as he turned the wheel. I scooted closer to him and reached inside his pocket. I hissed and took snatched my hand away from his coat.

I inspected my cut finger, fresh crimson blood flowing out of my wound. "Do you have a knife in there?" I inquired, frowning.

"Yes." Jack responded, smirking at my injury.

"You're going to kill me one day." I joked, wiping my finger on my tank top. I glanced at him, thinking he would crack a smile but instead I was met with a frowning Jack. As I realized what I had implied I sat back, feeling the tension build up around us.

We continued to drive for the next few following minutes, the tension had flown out the window but the silence remained. It took me a while to realize we were driving in the direction of the Suburbs. I scowled, glancing at Jack who had began to tap his fingers on the wheel again. "Where are we going?" I asked. No reply.

"Why can't you just stay quiet?" He asked, eyeing me.

I scoffed. "Don't do that."

"Do _what _precisely?" He inquired, seething at me. I knew I didn't want to start an argument right now but I just couldn't help it, especially with the tone he was using with me.

"Pretend like you don't know me well." I exclaimed, frustrated. "I know very well that you are aware of the way I am and it pisses me off when you are so taken back by the way I act." I went on, crossing my arms.

Glancing at him he looked at me and burst into laughter. That asshole was enjoying this. I laughed incredulously. "God, you're driving me insane." I groaned.

Jack stopped and parked at a liquor store. He left and went inside, leaving me all alone. I waited for him, observing him quickly. He entered, nodded at the cashier and disappeared into the aisles. I raised my knees up to my chest and sat silently in the car, wishing it wasn't so cold. In a few minuted Jack returned with a grocery bag which he chucked at me. I caught it and glared at him. I peered into the bag as he began the car and noticed he had bought pads, shampoo, soap, and a few snacks.

I let the bag rest in my lap and looked at him. "Thanks." I said softly, hoping he would meet my eyes. He acknowledged me and responded, "No problem, doll."

Jack continued to drive, except now he was heading back into the heart of Gotham. I tried hard to figure out where exactly we were but I simply couldn't. My memory of Gotham had faded. I leaned over and turned over the radio. An unfamiliar pop song came on. I quickly leaned in again and checked other stations. Jack didn't complain that I was being so picky and let me choose in peace. After a minute or so I had settled on a jazz station that was currently playing Astrud Gilberto. I smiled and laid back in my seat.

"So, what would you like?" Jack asked.

I shrugged but then replied realizing he wasn't looking at me. "I don't know. I'm not really hungry." I told him, glancing at him. He seemed disappointed. "I do want something to drink though. OJ or lemonade or something." I suggested, smiling at him.

Jack drove to a small diner and parked near the back. "Stay inside. Don't leave. I'll be back." He said and left, entering from the back door. I gulped and suddenly felt unprotected and scared.

I shivered and rubbed my arms, hoping I would warm myself. Every second that passed by seemed to be an hour. I didn't take long for me to become paranoid and the feeling of being watched rose out of nowhere. I attempted to fall asleep but because of the nap I had taken earlier I was not sleep, on the contrary, I had plenty of energy to run a marathon. "Hurry up, Jack." I groaned, my teeth beginning to chatter.

As if on cue, Jack emerged from the diner with a white paper bag and my juice. I cracked a smile as he walked over to the car. He hopped in and handed me my drink. "Thanks." I said through my chattering teeth. Jack turned to me and noticed the goosebumps on my skin and the loud noise my teeth were making. He leaned forward, shrugging his coat off. Once he had taken it completely off he handed it to me. "Thanks." I repeated. I put the jacket it on, the strong scent of Jack flowing into my nostrils. I observed him now, seeing how thin he was. He wasn't deadly thin, no, he was just thin. I caught him smirking and laughed. "Don't flatter yourself." I hushed him. He maintained his devious smirk and began the car. He drove on but I wasn't paying attention to the road to know where we were going now, I only hoped it was anywhere but the damn warehouse.

The sound of soothing jazz helped me relax and enjoy my drink as Jack drove through the night, the bright lights shining down upon us. I felt exhilarated and with Jack's calming presence I felt like these were the moments I would want to never forget. As I finished my drink I set my drink in the cup holder between our seats and curled up in my seat, a bit uncomfortable. I lifted my knees up to my chest and covered my entire body with Jack's coat.

I contemplated on whether or not to ask Jack where we were headed. I cleared my throat and turned as much as I could to my side, facing him. "Where are we going?" I asked, observing him closely.

He shrugged, his focus on the road. "Does it matter?" He questioned.

"Yes." I said incredulously. _Did he seriously not realize I had been stuck inside a warehouse for who knows how long?_

He laughed. "You'll know soon enough."

I frowned at him. "I'm not sure if I should trust you." I thought aloud, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"Then don't."

I crossed my arms. "You're so strange." I said quietly, watching him until sleep overcame me and I knocked out.

…

Waking up has always been eventful for me. Knowing that you're alive for another day can either be a blessing or a curse and up to now I think neither of those thoughts had crossed my mind. The first thing to pop up in my head was '_Where in the hell am I?'_. And, of course, today was not an exception.

I sat up, my head slightly hurting. I finally allowed myself to observe my surroundings and nearly vomited upon seeing where I was. A knot tied in my throat and my eyes began to flood with tears of unknown feelings. _Anger? Joy? Frustration? Relief?_

Taking the nearest thing near me, which happened to be my pillow, I threw it as hard as I could across from me. I had thrown it to feel tough and strong but all I felt was angry and ashamed. I sobbed into my hands and decided to get up and look for my phone. With no success I quickly put my hair up in a ponytail and looked around. I was alone and the apartment was empty aside from the few furniture that had been here the day I was kidnapped. Knowing I had left a change of outfit in the bedroom bathroom I rushed over and changed into the tee and jeans. I ran out of the apartment and ran down the flight of stairs.

I knew where I was going but seeing the streets of Gotham in daylight made me feel like a tourist. I paced myself hoping to not look suspicious or odd, although I doubt anyone was even paying attention to me. I arrived at the station in fifteen minutes, shaking and dehydrated.

I walked over to the reception desk and was greeted by a woman. I opened my mouth to speak but I was silenced at the image of myself that was hung up on the wall behind her with a headline that read: MISSING.

"What was the last thing you remember?" The doctor asked as a very familiar man entered the room.

I eyed the man. "I was calling someone." I replied. The man turned to me, smiling in a pitiful way.

"Who?"

"The moving agency. It was a fake number. I hung up and then I knocked out." I explained with further detail.

"I'll take it from here, Johnson." The man assured the doctor. Dr. Johnson nodded and left the room. "I'm sure the least thing you want to do is talk to us but-"

"No. Actually, I would love to talk. I haven't had a conversation with anyone other than my head for a while." I laughed lightly, running a hand through my tangled hair.

The man laughed and introduced himself, "I'm Commissioner Gordon, by the way. I doubt you recognize me."

I suddenly visualised him seven years ago. "Commissioner?" I repeated.

"Yes. After Loeb passed away the position as commissioner was open. I was promoted after capturing the Joker." He explained.

I nodded in comprehension. "You were in my case." I spoke. Gordon made an odd face, sort of uncomfortable. "Seven years ago." I continued. "You were with that one officer. I can't remember his name but he certainly didn't like me." I recalled, laughing quietly.

Gordon chuckled. "I never liked him either, he was always the bad cop."

"Don't blame you, he had an attitude that resembled mine." I laughed along with Gordon. "What happened to him?" I asked, curiosity bubbling inside me.

His laughing came to a halt. "He died." He said, looking down at his shoes. He continued, "He wanted to leave Gotham as soon he found out his wife was pregnant. He needed the money so he got involved with the mob and...well, you know what happens."

As he mentioned the mob one person came to mind: Alfonso. "Speaking of the mob," I began, earning Gordon's attention. "Do you know anything about Alfonso Ruiz?" I asked.

Gordon squinted his eyes at me, suspicious. "Yes, how do you know about him?" He asked, bringing a chair in front of me for him to sit.

"He was boyfriend." I explained. "We broke up a while before my disappearance. He tried to propose to me. I think he was hiding something." I added, feeling more confident in myself to tell him everything I knew.

"Miss Armond, Alfonso was hiding something. He was involved with the mob and he, well, has passed." He told me.

I didn't know how to feel. I wasn't on the verge of tears but, I was saddened. I was sort of angry because he could have avoided this and maybe I could have avoided it as well, I could have been more supportive. I sighed. "Is there any way I can help find who was responsible for his murder?" I asked him.

"You can but, I think you need rest for now. We can continue this later." He assured me, getting up from his seat.

"You know." I began. Gordon turned to face me. "Everyone has been telling me to rest but, after all this time, it's all I have been doing aside from overthinking." I said more to myself than to him.

Gordon smiled in an understanding way. "Goodbye, Miss Armond."

Lydia called me as soon as she found out I had appeared from the shadows. She was in England at the moment since Nate had taken her with him as an anniversary gift. My parents called a while after her and wanted me to leave Gotham as soon as my health allowed me to travel. Yet, Alex had not even called.

The thought of Jack kidnapping Alex like he had done to me frightened me and made me feel guilty. _Would Jack be capable to take Alex? What would he want with him anyway? _

Lost in my thoughts, I stared at the chocolate pudding that was placed in front of me. I should have finished my meal by now, yet here I was, staring at my dessert, which a normal person would have eaten in seconds. A knock on the door startled me and caught my attention. The door creaked opened and a man emerged. I smiled in comfort.

"Oh, Marina." He spoke, his voice making me want to cry.

"Hi." I greeted, my voice croaking signalling I was about to begin to sob.

* * *

Yes, I am very much alive, and quite well I might add. Forgive me for not updating earlier, I have improved my grades so much &amp; I am now an official cheerleader for the next school year! (-: I will be a senior so I am taking every moment I have to study and continue to improve my grades. I will updating more regularly. I have been so busy, it feels like yesterday was New Year's!

Thanks to all who have stuck around! (-:

Shout out to **cathy loves heath**, **toridw317**, &amp; **ForEver-A-DayDreamer** for their kind reviews!

Reviews, comments, &amp; PM's are always welcome! - Miriam xo


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter XVII**

I breathed heavily as Alex embraced me, hot tears falling off my cheek and dripping onto his shirt. He rubbed my back, allowing me to cry on his shoulder. I wasn't prepared to talk right now, for the moment I just needed the comfort of someone. There was an odd silence in the room growing larger and larger as neither of us spoke up. With all my strength, I began to slowly silence my sobs. Alex straightened up, I could only assume he was preparing himself to talk. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop my hiccups.

"What happened?" Alex asked, feeling him tense up.

I wasn't sure if he was kidding or not. "I mean," he cleared his throat. "How did you, um, who-" It was obvious he was astonished at the events that had occurred.

"I-I-" I couldn't even say a single sentence.

Alex quickly shushed me and resumed rubbing my back, holding me in a warm embrace. As he comforted me all I could think about was what could have been if Jack hadn't...done that to me years ago. Maybe we'd be together. Perhaps, we would have a family and…

_No_. No, that would _never ever_ happen. It didn't help for me to ponder on my high school dreams now. What I needed now was the comfort of someone I cared about. Alex was that person and it's all that really mattered right now. _Are you lying to yourself or being honest, Marina? _

I frowned at my inner thoughts. I was being honest. I think. I didn't really care. After a few more minutes of weeping I was silent and was prepared to speak.

I cleared my throat. "I know him, Alex." I confessed in a small voice. I was met with silence but I understood why he was not responding. Anyone would be shocked to discover that I knew the man behind the famous clown makeup. "I talked to him and then I knew." I continued. "We were friends in high school." I said, more to myself than him. "I don't know what to do, Alex. I can't tell anyone." I began to silently cry. "Alex, please, say something." I exclaimed, feeling frustrated.

I stood up straight to see him, but all I saw was Alex with his eyes closed and mouth slightly agape. He had been sleeping. Feeling stupid, I left the room and entered the restroom. Turning on the light, I wiped away my tears and sighed. _What are you planning to do now, Marina?_ I have no fucking clue. Expressing myself with another audible sigh, I shut off the lights and exited the restroom. I didn't blame Alex for sleeping. As I observed him, it was evident he was lacking sleep. He had bags under his eyes and he was slightly paler than usual. He was more muscular than I remembered though. Has he been working out more than usual? Probably, considering that exercising was his form of releasing anger. It tugged at my heart strings how much he cared about me. Not because he was my boyfriend or because he depended on me but because he was my friend. I could rely on him.

…

"Do you have everything?" Alex asked, taking one of my many suitcases.

I nodded and went for the door. "Yeah, let's just go."

Getting into the cab, I put on my seatbelt and waited for Alex to finish putting the things in the trunk. Hearing a slam the car door opened and Alex entered, smiling at me as a form of comfort. The ride to the airport took a while which I was not accustomed to and resulted in me taking several naps along the way. Let's not even begin with the hassle that happened at the airport. By the time our plane was taking off I was tired and had a terrible headache. I could sense the guilt Alex was currently having. Knowing him, he probably felt responsible for not being able to make me comfortable. _But who could be when placed in my position?_ I had been held captive by an evil clown who murdered people.

An immense amount of shame flowed through me as I spoke so cruely about Jack. God, after all the pain he put me through I still felt a heavy amount of guilt hang around my neck. _You are unbelievable, Marina._ I frowned and faced the window beside me, my head slightly hanging. A warm hand took mine into theirs and I turned to see Alex, another one of his famous warm smiles on his face. He was too kind. Returning him a lazy smile I turned back to the window and caught sight of the two police cars that were escorting us. Even with them around, I still felt unsafe and endangered.

Gordon had been such a great help, he had managed to make my life go in the right direction. He felt it was his duty to take care of me, with Loeb's passing he said he was trying to fill in the grand shoes he was given. I would be forever thankful. Gordon had managed to make this city a little bit more cleaner and safer. He had, over the past few weeks, given me a couple of the few officers he knew were faithful to the law. Giving me protection was what I really needed, according to everyone else anyway.

Arriving at LAX I was greeted by a few reporters to my dismay. They weren't pushy, however, and kindly gave me business cards in case I wanted to answer a few questions about the recent phenomenon I was involved in. They wished me a speedy recovery and left me alone. I had completely forgotten that it was only in Gotham where people weren't as kind as any other city in America.

"Do you want to get something to eat before going to your parent's home?" Alex asked me, sending me a smile.

I nodded my head. "Sure."

We decided to go to a small diner by the name of Harry's. There were several of these diners throughout SoCal, if I remember correctly. I decided to order a grilled ham and cheese sandwich. Alex thought my decision was childish and found it quite humorous. I could only smile at him. As we ate, I felt the warmth of the sun slipping through the window caress my skin.

"What time is it?" Alex asked, yawning.

I glanced at the time on his watch, tilting my head. "Ten till four." I replied, curling up in my seat. Alex nodded and stopped at a red light.

"Are your parents okay with me staying?" Alex asked, adjusting himself in his seat, his uncomfortability evident.

I laughed quietly. "Yes, they'll be more than happy that you're staying with us." I exaggerated. "Actually, can I use your cellphone?"

He handed me his up-to-date cellular device. I dialed my father and within seconds he answered the call.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, dad, we're an hour away." I told him.

"_Alright, have you guys eaten?_" He asked.

"Yeah, um, we stopped by to get something." I assured him.

He muttered an 'okay'. "Make sure the house is clean, yeah?"

"_Of course. Bye, my love._" With that I hung up and gave Alex his cellphone back.

The rest of the drive was spent with nonsense chatter. Alex had opened up in an attempt to get rid of his awkwardness so that when it came to meeting my parents he wouldn't be acting like a dork.

"Do they know about me?" He asked at one point, laughing awkwardly.

I smiled. "Yes. They think you're kind. Don't worry about it."

The house my parents owned was aesthetically beautiful from what I could see. It looked bigger than any other home we had lived in and resembled a cottage.

"It's nice, huh?" I remarked, eagerly getting out of the car. My dad had just appeared at the door and I quickly went over to embrace him. "Dad!"

"I've missed you so much!"

"Me too, dad."

"Let's go mother is busy in the kitchen, she didn't even notice a car pulling up." He told me, walking me up the cobblestone path.

Entering the home, I was quite taken aback by the nice setting of the living room. My mother never really had a good sense of style so seeing that her place was nicely done truly surprised me. Alex was quickly behind me and looked at my father for further instructions.

"Upstairs. Last door on the left." He told him, still smiling broadly.

Alex nodded and left upstairs, carrying my bags.

"Oh my god!" Someone screamed.

My father and I turned our heads to see my mother, her hands covering her mouth. I ran to her, hugging her tightly.

I introduced my parents to Alex as soon as he returned from upstairs and made sure my parents knew how much Alex was helping me. After the introductions, we all ate, even though Alex and I had already eaten. Thankfully, my parents avoided talking about the events that had taken place a month ago and we instead reminisced on the past.

The bedroom I had been given was the larger of two guest rooms that were fully furnished. To my delight, the bedroom I had been given had a safari theme to it. There were plenty of houseplants and large framed paintings of lions. The walls were a beautiful tan color and the hardwood floors were a dark oak. The person my parents had hired to design their home definitely had a good taste. I smiled and thought back to my job. Oh, how I missed working in my small office.

To my distaste, Mr. Romero had given my clients to my colleagues and he insisted I take a two week break after my arrival. Things had changed during my absence, as well. Apparently it was necessary to have a four year degree instead of two to became a licensed interior designer. They was generous enough to let already employed designers to just take the license exam again, but until then we could not work. I only hoped the exam was easy like the first time I took it.

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the vibrations of my phone. I shut my phone off and got out of bed, immediately feeling exhausted. Changing into running attire, I left the house and began to jog around the neighborhood. Unfortunately, I became lost twice but in the end managed to return home safely an hour later. I showered, and changed into a long sleeved black shirt that went well with the old plaid pants I had. Observing myself, I couldn't help but feel like a model from the nineties. A small laugh left my lips and a knock on my door caught my attention.

"Marina?"

I walked over to the white door and opened it, Alex waiting on the other side. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Nothing. Just wanted to make sure you were fine." He explained.

I quirked a brow. "I am."

"Gordon called while you were out. He said he wanted to speak with you as soon as possible." He added, before going down the stairs.

His tone put me on edge and after I closed the door I walked over to my bed. Picking up the vintage telephone on the bedside table, I dialed Gordon's office number and waited. Playing with my belt, I chewed on my lip, trying to calm myself down.

"Commissioner Gordon."

"Commissioner, it's Marina Armond."

He took a ,long breath before speaking. "_Marina, where are you?_"

I paused, confused. "Um, I'm in California, visiting my parents as I had said to you."

"_Are you safe right now? Where are you?_"

"I'm in my house. I'm fine." I told him, worry bubbling up within me.

Gordon mumbled something on the other end but I couldn't quite catch it. "Marina, the Joker escaped a few hours ago from Arkham. Do you think you could stay longer there. For your safety?"

I could only glare at my shoes, finding their color very vibrant now. "I-Gordon, I-." I closed my mouth. I couldn't speak. _Inhale and exhale, Marina_. "I'll try to-." I didn't finish my sentence and a sudden burst of encouragement and bravery spoke for me. "Gordon, I can't hide away from him forever."

He sighed on the other end, he was frustrated. "I know, Marina. Promise me to just think about it, alright?"

"Promise."

With one last exhale, Gordon bid me goodbye. I did the same and hung up.

He was free.

Jack was free.

…

Alex and I stared at the scenery before us, a beautiful beach that left us sitting quietly next to each other, somehow settling a calm aura around us.

"You have no idea how scared I was about losing you." Alex said, breaking the silence we had let grow in the last half hour.

I could only smile at him sadly. "Do you want to talk about it?" I suggested, hoping he could ventilate his feeling out. Honestly, the only thing I wanted right now was for things to go back to the way they were.

"As long as you don't get overwhelmed, yeah."

I shook my head. "I won't. The therapy sessions I had with Dr. Long went well and according to him, I'm a very fast recovering patient." I bragged jokingly.

He lifted his lips into a smile and nodded, deciding to proceed. "It's just-." He sighed loudly and ran a hand through his long hair that was nicely elephant-trunk styled. "It was hell, Marina. When I called you the next day and I heard _**his**_ voice I-." He frowned, his now clenched fists touching his mouth. He brought them down to his sides, unclenched. "God, I felt like my world was going down." He glanced at me briefly and then returned to stare at the small waves that arrived on the coast. "I thought I had lost you. He sent me your jewelry and your clothing. He sent me Joker cards and made me feel so useless. He broke me." He became quiet.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping he could continue. "Then Gordon managed to capture one his _thugs_ and he told us the truth." He looked at me again and caressed my cheek carefully. "You were alive."

His words pained my chest. He was emotional right now, just looking into his eyes saddened me. "It's all over, Alex. I'm safe." I assured him.

"No, you're not, Marina." He replied, sighing deeply. "Gordon told me the Joker escaped." _Of course Gordon would tell Alex_. I said nothing for a moment and held back the rolling my eyes were about to make. "I changed our flight. We're not going to leave like we had planned. We'll wait for the Joker to be back in-"

I stood up from the bench. "You did _what_?" I was furious.

Alex followed my actions. "Marina, it's for the best. We can't risk-."

"_We!?_" I scoffed, feeling betrayed. "There is no 'we', Alex! What the hell were you thinking!?" I had now raised my voice. He was not fazed by my outburst and just looked at me, hoping I would calm down. "You have no right to say what is and is not right for me."

He stood up, deciding to speak. "I'm sorry, Marina, I can't let you return to Gotham after almost being killed." He said, talking as if I wasn't aware of the danger I could be in.

"He wouldn't kill me!" I yelled, frustrated. "You don't know him." My voice cracked slightly. I felt so exhausted. Acting like I didn't know who the Joker was was killing me slowly. I couldn't tolerate hearing people speak so foul of him, even if it was the truth. It was out of my control, he committed violent and inhumane acts and yet still, after all this time, it hurt tremendously hearing someone speak the true and horrifying reality.

Alex shook his head at me, in disbelief. "Marina, how can you even-" He stopped at rubbed his hands on his face. "He kidnapped you!" He told me, taking ahold of my shoulders and shaking them.

I could only stare at him, small tears leaving my eyes and falling down my cheeks. I let out a sob and hugged him, feeling so weak and useless. I heard him say we should leave but all I could do was hold onto him, hoping everything was a dream, an illusion, anything but reality. We left the beach and went back home, where I spent the rest of the day locked up, in my room, alone.

I had fallen asleep with yesterday's clothes on. Glancing at the bedside clock, I dragged myself out of my warm bed and walked towards the restroom. I showered quickly, not even bothering to shave, and exited the bathroom and into my bedroom in nothing but a kimono robe, where I quickly made my bed and then collapsed on it. A cold breeze entered the opened windows and stroke my skin in such a gentle and sensual manner that it briefly reminded me of the way Jack would treat me. I let out a shaky breath and stood up, going towards the dresser where I took out a casual dress that I hadn't worn before. Putting on my undergarments, I quickly put on the dress I had chosen, and went back into the restroom where I blowdried my hair and curled it. Still not satisfied, I decided to put on makeup, something I hadn't done in a long time. I smiled at my reflection. I looked so normal. It was so strange, like I could easily blend in with everyone else. With my outfit, I decided to go with simple sneakers that gave my look a slight edge. Finally feeling satisfied, I took my coat and purse and left my parent's home.

With no specific place to go, I got into the rental car Alex had recently bought and took out my phone, looking up places near to go. There was a fancy place near the beach Alex and I had visited yesterday. Sending my parents a message that I had gone out, I locked my phone and started the car, hoping that today would go well.

* * *

Guess who's back?

-Miriam xo


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter XVIII**

Parking into the driveway, I got out of the car and opened the trunk, taking the half dozen bags out. Alex came storming out of the house, his cellphone in his right hand and his left hand clenched. He was not happy.

"Where were you, Marina!?" I ignored him and tried to continue my way past him. He blocked my path. "I called you a hundred times! Why didn't you answer?" I frowned at him.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked him, seething.

His eyes softened a little as he realized how angry I was. "Move." I spoke.

He did and I continued my way into the house, his footsteps following me until I was in the bedroom. He stopped outside the door and watched me drop my bags on the bed, carefully taking out my new clothes and shoes. I could feel his eyes on me. He kept quiet until I took my suitcase out of the closet and put it on the bed.

"No, Marina, Gordon said-"

"Leave, Alex." I interrupted, continuing to pack. "You had no right to cancel my flight. I don't care what Gordon thinks is best for me." I faced him. "Or you." His eyebrows furrowed. "Neither of you know what I've been through or know how I felt during those weeks. I'm leaving tomorrow morning." I told him, standing my ground.

He let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed his face. "Marina, I'm sorry, okay? I was wrong, I know. I was just trying to look out for you."

"Don't. I can handle it." I told him, zipping my bag and placing it on the end of my bed.

"How did you pay for all that?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"I did an interview with a reporter." I explained, sitting down on the bed.

He did the same. "And what happened?"

"I told her I was scared and alone. That I didn't know if I would ever escape or if everything was just a bad dream." I said nonchalantly. "She asked me about him." I added, frowning at the thought.

"And?"

"And I said I saw him a couple times but that I managed to fool him into thinking I was asleep most of the time," I ran a hand through my hair. "I don't know, I just said stuff I've seen in movies." I said, laughing quietly.

He gave me a brief smile. "I'm sorry. You were right. I'll go with you tomorrow."

I smiled at him. "I didn't know they paid in cash, you know. It's why I'm leaving so soon."

"You couldn't just wait?" He said, almost humorously.

With a soft glare, I shook my head. "I was very angry at the moment. I acted impulsively. It's how I am." I explained, sighing exaggeratingly and letting myself fall onto the bed, my feet dangling off the bed. "I just feel so numb."

…

I was very much awake as we left the airport. "My, it feels like heaven being back home." I exclaimed, a small smile pulling my lips. Alex only stared at me, obviously wanting to argue, but he didn't and instead sighed and looked away.

He was not glad to be back. But after an hour of constant quarreling he gave in and decided to return to Gotham with me. It was lovely. It was nearly Halloween, meaning Alex's parents would return to Gotham for the holidays. They hosted Halloween parties at one of their hotels every year and being Alex's closest friend, I was always invited.

Alex, being the overprotective person he was, somehow persuaded me into living in his apartment until he thought it was safe. My apartment was now technically a crime scene and was currently empty because no one wanted to live in the apartment where a woman was kidnapped by a couple of movers in disguise who turned out to be the Joker's thugs.

"The guest room is to the left." Alex spoke, dropping our luggage on the floor as soon as we entered his large apartment.

Darcy meowed at my feet and rubbed himself against my leg. I squat down and lifted him up, his purrs loud and comforting. "I missed you so much, baby." I told him in a higher voice.

"He's been nothing but trouble without you." Alex said behind me, going into the hallway, probably towards his room. I placed Darcy down and admired my new home.

The ghostly white walls of the living room were covered by multiple framed records. The Beatles, Billie Holiday, and Ritchie Valens had some of their greatest works placed beside each other. Melete wall lamps were located around the walls, above the many records.

Alex returned shortly, changed into comfortable wear. "Alex, honestly, I can't thank you enough." I exhaled, giving him a small smile.

He shrugged, scratched the back of his head and smiled at me. "I'd do anything for you." I nodded in comprehension as he placed his arm over my shoulder and kissed the top of my head, wondering where I would be right now if I had never met him.

"Do you want to eat?" Alex asked. I only smiled at him. "How about…?" He took out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. "Chinese?"

I nodded. "Whatever is fine." He put his phone to his ear and ordered our food, glancing at me once in awhile with a small smile. He hung up and walked over to me, taking something out of his pocket. He handed me a key.

I didn't have to ask to know what it was. "I don't know how to ever repay you." I laughed, feeling defeated in a sense.

The first night sleeping by myself in the guest room was so foreign. There was something unsettling about being alone. I had grown accustomed to having Jack next to me, protecting me in a sense. From what? I don't know. He had this effect on me, like he made me an entirely different person.

It was cold that first night and all I could think about was Jack. Where was he? Was he okay? Was he planning on taking me again? My heart had fastened its pace and a sly smile crept upon my lips. My cheeks became a red shade and I couldn't felt but feel like a teenager again. It was wrong. Too wrong. Unacceptable.

But I liked it. I enjoyed playing cat-and-mouse with Jack. I could only hope that my guilt would grow larger and would become the obstruction that holds me back from allowing myself to go back into Jack's arms. Shaking my head, I drifted my thoughts away from Jack for a moment and decided to focus on tomorrow's appointment with my therapist. It had been years since I had gone to therapy.

Thankfully, the therapist I had been assigned to when Jack had nearly killed me had left Gotham to go work in another state which meant I would be appointed a new therapist. Alex assured me he had appointed one of the best therapist in the country. I didn't really care but I still appreciated the fact that he wanted me to have the best medical care.

The next morning I woke up and already dreaded what came next. Alex took me out to eat breakfast before he left for work and dropped me off at the Midtown Hospital to meet with Dr. Wrange. The building was cold and held a strong scent that reminded me of hand sanitizer. After asking reception for Dr. Wrange's floor I traveled into the elevator and pressed on the button with the number 7, making it illuminate. The doors closed and lifted me upwards, opening once we had reached my designated floor and I left the small room, walking into the hall and looking for a door with my doctor's name. It was the last door on the left that had the eminent doctor's name written on a plaque.

I knocked twice and waited for a sound. The door opened unexpectedly and before me stood a young woman. "Marina! Please, come in."

I observed her the first half hour, while we got to know each other. She was in her early thirties from what I could see. She had a curvaceous body, flawless dark skin, short and curly hair, and wore cat framed glasses. She was truly stunning and had mentioned that she wanted me to call her by her first name, Grace.

"So, Marina, how have you been sleeping?" She asked vaguely, changing the topic from my family which I had been quite vague about.

"It's fine. I maintained the same sleeping patterns before and after my absence." I replied casually. "Well, I actually slept a few more hours when I was gone." I added.

She nodded and wrote a few things down, "And have you had any unusual dreams or thoughts, in that case?"

Shaking my head I responded, "Honestly? No, I haven't. I do think about what happened, obviously. I mean, I always think of what I could've done to leave."

Grace gave me an unidentifiable glance, rapidly writing. "Why didn't you escape?" She asked, trying to read my mind.

I shrugged. "I tried, but once I was near the door I was scared he would come back and I would only make thing worse."

"As in, he would punish you if you tried to leave?" She tried to elaborate.

"Yeah, well, not exactly. I thought that if I left he would only take me again and make things difficult for me. Like, I would only end up in the same place again." I stared blankly at her.

She watched me now, her eyes glazing over my face. "Well, you're safe now. You know that right?"

I looked at her with soft eyes. She was being honest. "He's escaped." Her eyes widened and then saddened a little as I revealed public hidden information. "I'm not supposed to say anything but I think you're reliable to keep that between us. Right?"

Grace didn't respond for a minute. "Yes." She gave me a sympathetic smile. "You can tell me anything, I'm here to help you." She gave me a moment of silence before continuing. "Did your thoughts on the previous events increase when you were told he...had escaped?"

I could tell she was being cautious. "Yes. Knowing he's free bothers me but at the same time it's a form of ecstasy." Her brows furrowed, wanting further explanation. "With his liberation I know I have to take advantage of every single day I have. It's like a countdown. I need to make the best of everyday, or else he'll win." I sighed.

"Countdown?" She seemed confused by my choice of words. "What will he win?"

I smiled. "He'll have control over my mind. If I live in fear, like he wants be to be, he'll win. I can't have that. I have to win. I have to show him that he doesn't own me."

The noise of her pen scratching her journal lifted my empty gaze to her. "It seems like you're very determined to prove him wrong. Have you thought of what you would do if you encountered him?"

"No, actually." I lied.

"Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I feel like in the end he'll just get rid of me so it won't matter. In the end, he will always be greater than me."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because it's true."

…

The amount of interviews I was wanted for in Gotham was more than triple the amount I was wanted for in California. I was yet to decided who I wanted to interview me. I was even encouraged to write a book. It was all very laughable, to be honest. I was famous, not as famous as Marilyn Monroe or Monica Lewinsky, but famous enough for me to feel acknowledged, as odd as that sounded.

Alex had recommended that I not make any decisions yet and wait to discuss it with Dr. Wrange or someone with reasoning suggestions. I thought otherwise. I wanted to choose my interviews and make sure to keep my story straight, without seeming like it was a lie. It felt weird lying to everyone, as if the truth was to remain hidden at all cost. The truth that was only known by just Jack and I. Just Jack and I. Jack and I. Jack. _Jack_. _**Jack**_.

I sucked on my lower lip and frowned. This had to end. This sense of lust had to go away once and for all. He murdered Loeb, Rachel Dawes, Harvey Dent, and countless others. Innocent people who had their lives cut short because a madman wanted to make a statement and express his opinion. Because Jack - no, _Joker_, had decided to use violence and criminal actions to convey his ideals of chaos. It was all too much and too little. He was too riveting, too gripping. Yet, he was still too self-absorbed, too grasping. And the worst part was that Jack was dead and gone. He had left the face of the earth when he had lodged a knife in my stomach.

I took another sip of the champagne the waiter had brought a few minutes ago. Alex had made a reservation for us at the hotel restaurant that his parents had owned, before Bruce Wayne had purchased it. He had called that he was running late but not to worry. I didn't. Alex was very prudent.

My eyes wandered about the place, there were so many couples here, mostly of older age. It was still early afternoon meaning he was probably already on his way here. His shift at the gym had ended an hour ago meaning he had had more than enough time to shower and change. As I took another sip, Alex sat down across from me.

"Sorry, I stopped to buy you these," He handed me half a dozen white roses tied with a white ribbon. "but, it ended up taking more time than I thought." He smiled, satisfied with himself.

I returned him a grin. "Thanks. You didn't have to."

"No, I did. You seem better, even if it is in Gotham." His comment made me feel attacked a little and I could only shrug.

"Let's not argue." I smiled at him as the waiter came back, asking us for our meal choice. After ordering our meals I looked back at Alex to find him staring at me. "What?"

"What happened?" He inquired.

With a confused expression I stared back at him. "What do you mean?"

"You're totally different. You're constantly daydreaming and you've been nothing but pleasant since we arrived. You were a total gossamer in California. What's happened?"

I scoffed. "Have you thought that maybe I want things to go back to normal? I don't want pity or sympathy from anyone. I just want things to go back to what they were. I'm tired of being useless."

My response made him become quiet. "I'm sorry." The waiter could feel the tension as he arrived with my chicken-vegetable hash and Alex's smoked salmon.

"Thank you." I grinned at the young man. Alex rolled his eyes and immediately began eating. As soon as the waiter left I moved my gaze to Alex. "Alex, you don't know how grateful I am that I have you in my life but, I need you to understand that my actions are all due to the fact that I was abducted by a _psychopathic_ _clown_."

He looked up at me. "I know, it's just -" He let out an exasperated sigh and set his utensils down. "I can't help but feel responsible. And it's like it's changed you for the better."

I didn't know what to say and simply took his hand, curving my lips into a weak smile. "It's fine."

We ate the rest of our meal in peace, chattering about the upcoming annual Halloween party his parents were hosting. We both still didn't know what our costumes would be so we decided to go shopping afterwards.

Taking a cab we went towards Orangewood Mall in Midtown Gotham, the largest shopping center in the area. As we passed the many stores, a small shop caught my attention. I took Alex's hand and dragged him into the small shop. An older man stood behind the counter, large framed pieces of artwork behind him on the wall.

He greeted us with a warm smile and allowed us to browse around. "I thought we were supposed to be buying our costumes." Alex said quietly.

My eyes landed on a very detailed painting of famous classical celebrities. Marilyn Monroe, James Dean, Marlon Brando, and Audrey Hepburn all seated in a diner's booth, classic burgers, fries, and milkshakes placed before them. They all wore different expressions. Marilyn modeled a broad smile, her hand resting on her chest, as if laughing at something Marlon had said, as he was inclined towards her, his brow cocked and his lips forming a mischievous grin. Audrey rested her head on her hand which was propped on the table, gazing at Marilyn with a lazy smile, obviously amused. James was smiling at them as well, a cigarette between his lips and his hands behind his head.

"It's marvelous, isn't it?"

Alex suppressed a small chuckle. "Yeah." His eyes met mine as I glanced up at him. "You want it?"

I looked at him with incredulity. "Shut up."

Alex glanced back at the cashier who had been watching us. "How much?"

"Hundred seventy-five." He replied casually.

"I'll take it." Alex told him with a stern tone.

…

After endless searching, Alex has suggested to be the famous actors in the painting he had bought. He decided to be James Dean and I decided to be Marilyn Monroe. It was quite clever, honestly. We had spent hours searching when our answer was right in front of us. We went home and that was the end of our day.

My days were usually spent reading the manuals of interior design and reading other miscellaneous books. I resumed updating my blog and was surprised to see the gain of followers and daily viewers. I could only assume this was the result of my small achievement of fame Jack had brought upon taking me. Aside from this, I cooked meals and cleaned the house. It was the least I could do for Alex, who still tried to convince me that I should be resting. I got a part-time job at the gym, too. I would like to say I got the job on my own, but the truth was that Alex had given put in a good word for me. I was the receptionist on the weekends and was paid the minimum wage. I didn't mind at all. It was the best I could do for now, especially as the license exam was upcoming.

Darcy was doing much better but I had asked my sister to take him with her when she would visit during Thanksgiving. The thought of being gone again only assured me that for Darcy's safety, I had to let him go. For now, at least, like I was.

* * *

I am alive. I have made a slight change. Blandior, Marina's cat, has been given a new name: Darcy. I decided it fit Marina's style better. I already started working on the next chapter and have several Joker moments planned. I am very saddened I haven't been writing as much as before. School will literally be the end of me.

Anyway, thank you for your reviews. I do want to address a comment that was quite, and excuse my language, stupid.

_ Goose_, there are a lot of Joker/Self-Inserts in a high school setting because it's a chance to explore the making of the Joker. Not only that but writers are given a chance to express one of the most shaping moments of your life: high school. It's a stage where people change drastically and when hormones are raging. OC are also a great way to explore one's creativity and can also be a very free way to begin writing and developing a character. There are literally endless reasons why one might create a Joker/Self-Insert in a high school setting. Stop being so negative and petty and stay in your lane. Don't like these type of stories? Don't read them. Stop being problematic, seriously. Grow up and learn when to speak and when not to.

Nothing irritates me more than people hating on others for no reason whatsoever. To continue, I hope my form of writing has improved. I just recently reread some chapters and I literally was blushing in embarrassment. I sucked so much, oh my. Just thinking about it makes me turn red.

Thanks for everyone who has supported me, I have big plans for the future.

Until the next chapter. - Miriam xo


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter XIIIIV**

"I'm going to have to be a little intrusive today, are you okay with that?"

I blinked at Grace, curious as to what she had to ask. "That's fine."

She looked up from her clipboard and cleared her throat once before speaking. "Are you comfortable with having physical contact with the opposite sex?"

"Yes."

She took note of my indifference and continued, "Have you had sexual intercourse since the event?"

I shook my head, suddenly feeling interrogated. "No." Okay, _that_ was a little too far.

"Where do you stand, exactly? With the other sex, I mean."

I suppressed a small sigh and shrugged. "I'm fine, surprisingly. Nothing in my behavior has changed, honestly."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Well," I readjusted myself in the faded blue armchair and began, "ever since my return people have been taking pity on me and acting as if I'm useless and my goal was to just make things go back to the way they used to, and so far I'm doing just that. I'm fine with Alex, I have a job, I'm writing again, I can pay for my own things - I'm getting better." I told her, her eyes never leaving me.

"And who is Alex to you?"

I hadn't expect her to catch that out of all I had said. "He's a friend. I'm living with him for now while I save up enough money to find a suitable studio."

She analyzed me but didn't write anything down. "Are you _dating_ him?"

I could tell she was trying to be cautious but there really wasn't any way to ask such a bold question with me. She was very direct and she knew I was fine with her ways as long as she didn't step into the wrong field. She wasn't sure if she had, I guess. "No."

"Would you ever consider him as more than that?"

Now it was out in the open. I never really thought about it. I won't lie and say it hadn't crossed my mind but, since I've known Alex I had been involved with Alfonso, and then Jack came back and I never really even had the chance to really think the whole scenario through. "I-" I was out of words. For the first time, too.

She gave no sign of satisfaction, concern, or anything at all, for that matter. She just looked at me, trying to decipher what was going through my head. I searched for an appropriate answer in my head. "I don't think I ever fully grasped the scenario, but it has popped into my head. I guess I would if things were different," I said carefully. I wasn't even sure if it would happen considering the thing I had been through. Maybe it was too much for him to handle. I mean, I had been kidnapped by a **psychotic clown**. There wasn't really a way to make that seem appealing to a man.

Alex was a gentleman, though. He was the type of person who meant it when they said they would be there for you whenever you needed someone. He had been there whenever I needed help. I just couldn't really see myself being truly happy next to him. Not with Jack in the picture. Not with Jack tantalizing me. Not in this lifetime.

…

Grace had not touched the subject after that and I got into a cab wondering what she wrote after I had left her office. Half of the time I spent inside I simply thought of ways to redecorate her fairly small office. It was pretty small considering she had years of practice and had gained the praise of many patients and doctors.

"Where ya headed, ma'am?"

"The bookstore on Fifth, please."

I paid the cab driver my fare and exited the vehicle, pushing open the comforting bookstore door I went to once a month or so. The cashier near the door greeted me and I gave her a polite smile. With no further interruption, I continued my way into the back aisles, where the cheapest fiction books were located. I scanned the titles and came across a very familiar title. _The Shining_. A small smile crept my lips. I had always wanted to read the very underrated novel. I never did as I never got to it but seeing it here, in the cheapest section of the store, gave me an impulse to buy it. It was only two dollars, and I did have a bit of spare time on my hands. I took the novel and decided to stick to just one book for the trip. From here I could walk home, as it was just a block away.

The first thing I saw when I opened the door was a box of pizza, the rousing scent slowing flowing towards my direction. I happily hung my keys on the key hanger and shut the door behind me. Going towards the island, I overlooked the apartment and found it empty, the only noise being the fridge and the upstairs neighbor's music booming softly. There was a small note sticking out from beneath the pizza box. I took it out and read.

_Had some business to take care of. Eat without me. - Alex _

I frowned. An afternoon alone. I sighed and opened the pizza box. Pineapple. My guilty pleasure. Alex sure did know me well.

Flipping through the many channels I settled on GCN and ate my pizza in silence, while Darcy slept quietly beside me on the couch. The reporter, who had replaced Mike Engel, was much younger, had blinding straight white teeth and seemed overly charismatic. I had received a request for an interview from GCN. I now wondered if it were the new reporter who would be the one interviewing me. The new headline now caught my attention.

_**JOKER ESCAPES FROM ARKHAM - DETAILS WITH COMMISSIONER GORDON**_

It was now public. I suppressed a long sigh and turned the television off. My mind was really not in the mood to think of every issue in my life at the moment. I took my empty plate and glass and made my way to the kitchen, placing my dirty dishes in the dishwasher, too lazy to wash them by hand. I returned to the stereo in the living room and played some jazz. Taking my new book out of it's paper bag I sat down in the dark blue velvet couch I had grown a liking towards and read, _Jack Torrence thought: Officious little prick..._

I blinked twice. My mouth was dry and it was cold. It was dark and a shadow hovered over me. My heartbeat raced and then settled upon recognition. _Jack._ I looked up at him, into those dark brown eyes that I loved, for what seemed hours until the light of the next day started rising.

"Marina." He spoke.

Tears threatened to spill and I shook my head slowly at him as the new light allowed me to see his blonde waves and unscarred cheeks. "You're not real." My voice was shaky. "And I'm not here."

My eyes opened and I sat up in a heartbeat. I was panting and there was cold sweat dripping down my neck, onto my back. A whimper escaped my lips and I forced myself not to let tears spill. My efforts were useless however, and I broke into sobs. My mind was confused as to why I was even crying in the first place and my heart was aching.

After several minutes I got up and decided a shower would do me good. I rushed into the bathroom and turned on the water. Stripping in between small sniffles, I stepped inside and allowed my spontaneous, pathetic episode to wash away. I took my hair tie out of my hair and massaged shampoo into my hair, taking time to breathe in the intense coconut scent that now settled in my hair. My muscles relaxed as I rinsed my hair and began washing my body, the sticky sweat that clung on my body going down the drain. I focused on cleaning myself and tried to avoid any thought of my dream to enter my mind. Any thoughts of Jack. I swore and quickly turned the water off, snatching my towel and drying myself, placing it around my body to get new undergarments.

I changed into fresh lingerie and wore one of my many robes, exiting my bedroom. It was nearly nightfall and from the lack of sound, I assumed Alex was still not home. Returning to the living room I snatched my phone from the coffee table and called him. If I stayed by myself any longer I'd go back to having an emotional fit.

As I waited for Alex's answer I took my place back on the leather couch.

"_Hello?_"

"Alex, are you coming home soon?"

"_Yeah, yeah, I was just- um, I was just hanging with some guys from the gym? Why? You okay?_"

"No, no, it's fine. I was just worried that's all." I explained.

"_Oh, okay. I'll leave right now. See you in a bit._"

"Okay. Bye."

I sat in the living room like an idiot for several minutes, wondering what to do. Suddenly, realizing that Darcy hadn't eaten since the morning I jolted up and rushed to feed him. Next, I cleaned the kitchen and was retrieving dirty dishes from Alex's room when I noticed a small piece of paper on the floor, near his bureau. It seemed to be torn off from another paper, as there were printed letters on the torn scrap. Written in pen, however, was the name Lily and what I could only assume was her number.

Grace's inquiries popped into my head as I thought of Alex with someone. _Had he gone out with her today? Is that why he was gone? _

I left the note on top of the furniture and retreated into the kitchen, taking a seat in one of the two stools, resting my elbows on the island counter. A question flew into my head as I sat down. _Has Alex ever made a move on me?_ He was a very affectionate person I gathered from how he behaved with me. Reflecting on the past, I could remember the little pecks he would leave on my cheeks, the strong arms that would slide on top of my shoulders, the embraces that would leave me warm. Venturing deeper into my head's realm, I could only question myself if it was _I_ who had given Alex the wrong impression.

Frowning, I considered any moment where I could have given him a wrong signal. I _did_ invite him to Wayne's fundraiser as my date. I was a fairly affectionate person. I had been when I was with Alfonso. He never really wasn't a fan of public affection like I was. The only other male I had been more than friends with was Jack. Jack _and _Dan.

_Dan_. His name gave my mouth a sour taste. He had passed away the same day that Jack-

The door opened and Alex stumbled inside, tossing his keys onto the coffee table unsuccessfully and ripping off his leather jacket. "Hey." He seemed tired.

"Hi, how'd you- erm, group thing go?"

He shrugged. "Fine. Didn't really do much." He walked towards me and kissed me on the cheek. His breath contained hints of alcohol. "How was therapy?"

I watched him get a slice of pizza from the nearly full box. Therapy. I wanted to ask him the questions I had allowed to accumulate in my brain but decided against it. "It was fine."

"Can I ask you something?" I asked. Alex nodded, his mouth too full to answer properly. "Are you dating anyone at the moment?" I looked at him carefully, hoping to read his facial reaction.

He seemed puzzled for a split second but then smiled. Swallowing his food, he replied, "What makes you think _that_?"

I gave him a weak smile. "Well, I guess I got a bit nosy today." I began with caution. "I was taking the dirty plates from your room to wash when I spotted a small paper on your floor and I read it and well-" I smiled helplessly at him, unsure of how to continue.

Alex kept a toothy smile the entire time. He leaned on the counter, which was leveled with his pelvis, and crossed his arms. He squinted his eyes at me, as if to read me. I could only watch him, feeling silly. He opened his mouth to talk, but waited a moment, thinking twice on what he was about to say. "You're the only person who matters to me, you know that, right?"

My heart melted at his words. I laughed softly and felt myself redden. Alex chuckled quietly and took my chin, lifting my head up to look at him. "I don't know what to say." I told him before he could speak.

"You don't have to say anything, Marina. Just know that you're probably the only person who I tolerate in the entire world." He gave me a sincere look, accompanied with a smile.

I stared at him. I now knew my answer for Grace. I _could_ see Alex as a potential suitor. Jack _**obviously**_ wasn't going to commit. Not now or ever. Alex could, he was definitely handsome, tender, caring, and he was always there for me. "I like you, Marina. A lot. More than you can probably imagine." He confessed.

My eyes were glassed with water. I had an impulsive moment and stood up, my legs slightly weak and a smile forming on my lips. I placed my hands on Alex's face and brought his face down to mine. He didn't make a sound and just looked at me, his green eyes pouring into my plain brown eyes. With one look at his naturally pouty lips I shut my eyes, pressing my wet lips onto his.

They felt so foreign against mine. Putting more pressure onto my lips, Alex's hands rested on my hips. As if knowing what he would do, I parted my lips, allowing Alex entrance to my mouth. He was very eager, but similarly took his time exploring. He surprised me when he rolled his tongue, making me shiver a little in surprise. I broke apart and now placed my hands on his chest and looked at him curiously.

Alex licked his lips and took a step closer to me, expecting me to talk. "No one has ever done that." I said quietly. His eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion, unsure of what I was talking about. "You rolled your tongue." I stated.

"Oh." Alex looked away at me with a smile and then rested his gaze upon me once again. "Are you tired?" He questioned me.

I shook my head. "No, I had a nap before you came."

He nodded and took my hand, leading me to the coach. For a second I thought he was going to continue our short smooching session. He instead sat me down beside him and turned on the television, adjusting himself so that I could rest on his chest. Hesitantly, I did and felt so strange. Strange because this wasn't Jack. Because I knew I was letting go. I was moving on.

We sat in silence for nearly an hour, watching some reality show on surviving in the wild or something like that. Alex had been rubbing my back for a while now and I simply buried my face into his warm chest, that rose and fell with rhythm. "Where'd you get that?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Get what?" Alex's eyes were eyeing my book. His hand left my back and reached out to take the paperback book.

With a slight laugh he inspected the book and recited, "_All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy_." He placed the book were it had previously rested.

"I got it at the bookstore. Never really read it but the film is amazing so.." I left my sentence incomplete and continued watching the television.

"Hm."

The next morning I woke up sore. My arm had been placed uncomfortably against Alex and it hurt getting up. Alex was still sound asleep, snoring quietly. Carefully, I left him and went into my bedroom's bathroom, brushing my teeth and doing my makeup, trying to get ready. Today I was getting my costume accessories and I didn't want to wait until the evening to go shopping. I admired my straight hair and went back into the living room where Alex was still sound asleep. _Should I wake him up? _Nah, he was fine. I snatched my crossbody bag and took out a random receipt, taking a pen that rested on the coffee table and leaving Alex a note that I had gone out. Retrieving my keys from the keyholder I took one look at Alex and smiled, hoping I had not made a mistake last night.

* * *

\- Miriam xo


End file.
